Professor Dragneel, at Hogwarts
by KiyoshiWakeshima
Summary: "It is important to fight and fight again, and keep fighting, for only then can evil be kept at bay though never quite eradicated. Remember that Harry" "I will. Thank you... Professor Dragneel" What would happen if Natsu was asked to come to Hogwarts? Read and find out. WARNING: Spoilers for Tartaros arc and onward.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my second story and my first crossover._

 _I hope you like it :)_

 _P.S. I'm sorry if I write something wrong, English is not my native language._

 **Professor Dragneel, at Hogwarts**

 ****prelude****

Fairy tail. Name known throughout the Earthland. It's the name of the guild that destroyed Alvarez Empire. But one particular member is even more famous then Fairy tail itself. Where ever you say this name it will be fallowed by cheers and happy shouts as well as admiration. Well now... I'm sure you wanna know who is that extraordinary young man. A mage who defeated Zeref. A mage that is Zeref's brother himself. A demon E.N.D. Son of Igneel, fire dragon king and fire dragon slayer nonetheless. Well he is none other then Nastu Dragneel... or if you want his full name Etherious Natsu Dragneel.

 **Chapter 1:**

It's been normal day at Fairy tail... Well as normal as it can be with Fairy tail members.

Makarov was sitting on bar with beer in his hand smiling at his children. It's been three years since war with Alvarez Empire. And three years since Natsu found out he was E.N.D. and Zeref's brother. It took a while for everything to get back to normal after that but now they are all big family they once were. The guild right now had it's usual fight.

"It's wonderful guild, you know that, eight" said small blonde haired girl that was sitting next to Makarov with her feet waving happily beside her just as table flew beside her.

Few things also changed over the years... for example this fight wasn't started by a certain pink-haired dragon slayer and ice devil slayer whose name I won't say *cough* last name Dragneel and Fullbuster *cough*

It was started by black haired boy, umm... I mean he's teen now, eighteen years old teen and that teen is one and only Romeo Conbolt.

"Surely it is..." Makarov said as he looked at the table that crashed behind him and sweat-dropped.

There was loud BOOM that didn't seemed to bother anyone since it was just doors of the guild. They all smiled since they knew all too well who was on those doors. A loud shout just confirmed what they already knew. They favorite demon was home.

"MINA! I'M HOMEEE!" said a pink-haired twenty years old man with blue cat on his head.

"Hey Natsu! How was the mission?" Elfman asked with big smile while holding one beaten in his hand.

Natsu looked at where he heard Elfman's voice. "Those S-class missions are just to easy! I'll maybe take SS-class next time!" Natsu exclaimed with grin and continued walking toward bar to give Master report of the mission. Oh yea.. Natsu became S-class wizard year after he defeated his brother.

"AYE! He beat that monster with barely any magic!" Happy said as he stood on Nastu's head with fist pumped up in air. Happy looked around guild with smile and then spotted Charla sitting next to Wendy and with one sweet 'Charlaaaaaa~~' he flew to her.

"I bet I wouldn't use any magic!" came a shout from crowd as naked raven-haired man jumped in front of Natsu.

"What did you say, Ice-princess?" Natsu asked as he glared at man but still kept his smile.

"You heard it, flame-brain!" Gray shouted also with smile of his own.

Two young men ran toward each other with their fist cocked backwards ready for punch but few seconds before their fist touched a certain red-haired woman stood beside them.

"Are you boys fighting?" Erza asked in dangerous tone with reddish glow in her eyes.

That stopped them. They put their hands back down and quickly shook their heads saying "Of course no!

Erza looked at them suspiciously measuring them from head to toe but after few moments of staring at them she nodded satisfied and went to bar to get her beloved strawberry cake from Mira.

Levi, Lucy and Mira who watched that while sitting at bar (Mira cleaning cups) sweat-dropped.

"Gray is Ice devil slayer..." Mira said

"Natsu is E.N.D..." Levi sighed.

"And I'm still wondering who is real demon here every time I see Erza..." Lucy said and all three girls sighed in union while shaking their heads.

Makarov chuckled and Mavis giggled. Nastu sat next to Makarov and started to tell him about his mission when doors opened once again but this time instead of a person an long-eared owl flew in the big hall.

Those who saw it started talking about it while watching as it flew across entire hall, with letter in its beak, and flew toward Makarov who raised his eyebrow in wonder. The owl landed between Makarov and Natsu and gave Makarov the letter in his lap with loud screech.

By now whole guild watched as Makarov opened the letter while muttering under his breath "It's been a while since I last get any letter from Albus..."

"Uuuu! It's form Albus?" Mavis asked happily as she stretched her neck to see the letter. He opened the letter and started to read while Natsu also stretched to see what was inside.

It said:

 _My dear friend Makarov,_

 _as you know I am the headmaster of school known as Hogwarts. In past few years some dangerous things started to happen in my school and this year we are having_ _The Triwizard Tournament in our school_ _. In order to secure my students and_ _especially a young wizard named Harry Potter_ _I would like to request that one of your children come to Hogwarts to protect them while working there as a professor. I had one particular member of your guild in my mind. I heard that he knows how to speak Draconian as well how to read it so I would request presence of Mr. Etherious Natsu Dragneel in my school._

 _I'm sorry to say that he will have to come alone since I can transport only one person. This would be rated as S-class mission in your country if I'm not mistaken and it would last from begging to the end of the school year._

 _I will be glad to pay as many as young wizard wants._

 _I'll come to get Mr. Dragneel one week after I get your response for this mission. You can send your answer by giving this owl a letter._

 _Sincerely_

 _Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

Makarov put his hand next to him in front of owl only to get bitten by it.

"Ouch!" he said more in surprise then pain and looked at letter one more time.

On the end of the page letters seemed to appear:

 _P.S. Watch out, owl bites._

Makarov looked at the letter surprised. It must be really dangerous there for Albus to request such thing.

"Interesting..." came Mavis's voice next to him.

"So it means I can't even bring Happy?" came Natsu's voice from behind him that made him jump slightly since he didn't saw Natsu moving behind him.

"No I'm sorry Natsu but you can't. You have to go on this mission alone... I mean if you want to go" Makarov said with sigh.

"Oh mann..." Natsu whined but quickly looked at Makarov like he just said the most stupidest thing in whole Earthland.

"What are you saying old man?! Of course I'm going! I never turned down any mission and this one request for me specifically!"

"Ummm... What's the matter, master?" Lucy asked as her attention was drawn to their little conversation after Natsu's little speach. Makarov and Natsu then explained what was in the letter.

 ****after explanation****

Gray burst laughing "Whahahah! Flame-brain, professor!? That's hilarious! That joke is just brilliant!"

On Natsu's forehead vain popped out "It's not a joke Snowman. They really needs me to be their professor"

"So that means you'll be gone for whole year?" Happy asked sadly.

"Yea... sorry buddy..." Natsu said as he put his hand on Happy's shoulder.

"Well you better start packing..." Makarov said.

"Yeah..." Natsu said. He was about to leave when Wendy came to him and said "I didn't know you know how to speak draconian"

"Of course I do! That's the first thing I learned from him!" Nastu said and then said again "Ano nakarame era! Which means 'And I'm prud of that!'"

"Whoa! I had no idea there was someone who still knew that language!" Mavis said with smile and childish awe on her face.

Natus laughed and said "Well, I better start packing" he turned to leave when "Oh and Natsu!" Makarov called out and Natsu turned his head.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You'll have to wear normal clothes" Makarov said with smile and creepy glint in his eyes.

Natsu raised his eyebrow when he turned his whole body toward Makarov. "What's wrong whit this?!"

Natsu pointed at his robes. He was currently wearing black coat with golden outlines, the one he wears after Grand magic games only these one didn't have any sleeves, white pants, sandals and his white scaly muffler.

"It's not something everyone would wear" Lucy said and other nodded. Natsu sighed "Then I need to get some new clothes..." he muttered but others heard him.

"Oh no problem with that Natsu! I already requested girls to help you buy new clothes!" Makarov said.

Natsu's mouth opened to protest but girls were quicker.

"Yeaaa!" Lucy and Mira screamed

"I can't wait!" Erza said with stars in her eyes

"Oh! I'll come too!" Wendy said with smile.

Erza took Natsu by the collar of his shirt and started dragging Natsu who was kicking and screaming how he can buy his own clothes.

 ****time skip- one week later****

Nastu sat in guild hall waiting for this Dumblidor or something to get him. He already said goodbyes to everyone and now was just sitting in silence with Happy on his head and Team Natsu beside him. Others left a while ago since it was really late. He looked at his new clothes. It took them three whole days to buy everything since girls couldn't agree on only few things. He shivered at thought of them dragging him across whole Magnolia and making him try everything they saw.

He was now wearing light blue shirt with black coat, black pants and black leather shoes. And of course his white scaly scarf was around his neck.

"Well it seams he's not coming tonight" Natsu said breaking the comfortable silance and just as he finished that door of the guild opened and an old man, and I mean really old, came walking in with an old woman.

The old man, known as headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore was tall and thin, with silver hair and beard so long that they could be tucked into his belt. He had a very long and crooked nose that looked as if it had been broken at least twice. He also had long and skilful fingers. His eyes were a brilliant, soul-piercing shade of blue, and twinkled with kindness and mischief.

The woman next to him was none other then professor Minerva McGonagall. She wore emerald green robes or her favorite tartan pattern. She also wore a pointed hat cocked to one side, and always had a very prim expression. She her black hair was put into a tight bun.

Makarov stood up and smiled at his old friend.

"It's been long time, Albus" Makarov said with smile.

Albus chuckled "Indeed it was, Makarov, Mavis."

They started talking about 'good old days' but Minerva cleared her throat reminding them why are they here. She scanned small group who started introducing itself

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, celestial spirit wizard"

"Name's Gray Fullbuster, ice devil slayer"

"My name is Erza Scarlet, I use requip magic known as 'The knight'. It's pleasure to meet you"

"I'm Happy!"

"My name is Wendy Marvell, sky dragon slayer"

"You must be Mr. Dragneel?" Albus asked before Natsu said anything.

Natsu nodded "My name is Etherious Natsu Dragneel but you can call me just Natsu, I use fire dragon slayer magic as well as my demon's curses"

Albus smiled "My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and this is Madam Professor Minerva McGonagall, it's great pleasure to meet so many great young wizards"

They talked some more but then Dumbledore asked "Are you ready to go?"

Natsu grinned at old man "Yup"

"Then lets hurry" Minerva said "The school starts in one month and we need to be there tomorrow so you can learn everything you need to know about school"

Albus chuckled at his friend "You don't need to be in such hurry, Minerva. We won't be late. We still have plenty of time left."

Minerva looked at Albus but didn't say anything.

"Well.. how are we going to get there?" Natsu asked fearing he'll need to get in train. He took his large bag and put it on his shoulder readying himself to get going.

Albus's eys twinkled as he took from his coat an old looking boot. Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?" he asked not sure if they wanted him to wear that boot or something.

Albus smiled and said "It's a portkey. It will take us to Hogwarts"

"Portkey..." Natsu's eyes widened in realization and then he shouted happily "So no trains?! No cars?! No vehicles?!"

Minerva looked at Makarov puzzled. Makarov sighed "He have bad motion sickness, all dragon slayers have it"

Minerva raised an eyebrow and nodded.

Albus laughed at young man's happiness "No, there will be no vehicles"

"Alright!" Natsu yelled with fist in air. This is great! Maybe he could get the old man to give him that boot.

"So how does it work?" Natsu asked once he calmed down in puzzled voice.

"Just put your finger on it" Minerva said.

Dragon slayer nodded and put his finger on old boot.

Minerva did the same and Albus was already holding it.

"One" Albus counted.

"Goodbye mina!" Natsu shouted and everybody yelled "Bye Natsu"

"Two"

"Three"

And with that everything around Natsu and two wizards started spinning. Natsu's eyes widened in horror 'This is even worse then vehicles!' and he turned green and his cheeks puffed while he tried not to puke.

"Let go" Albus said with smile. He and Minerva released they hold on boot and Natsu soon after them.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Natsu screamed when he saw he was approaching the ground at alarming rate.

With thud Nastu hit the ground with his face in dirt. He lifted his face to see Minerva and Albus practically walking down the sky and landed gracefully.

He spit grass he had in his mouth and stood up grumbling how they could say that it was this bad while also saying "I'll never touch that boot again"

He was about to say something as he looked up and glared at Dumbledore and McGonagall only to see giant castle behind them. His jaw opened in surprise. He was pretty sure that it was even bigger then King's castle in Fiore.

"T-that's...?" he couldn't find the words so he just pointed his finger at it.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Minerva said.

"Whoa..." Natsu said amazed at size of the school.

"Professor Dragneel, from tomorrow you'll be professor of Draconian, you'll teach students that will arrive here how to speak it and how to read it and if you wish you could teach my students self-defense since I heard you're good in martial arts" Albus said with kind smile while his eyes twinkled with kindness.

"Professor Dragneel... I like how that sounds" Natsu said grinning.

 **End of chapter 1.**

 _So... How do you like first chapter? Do you wish something different? I would like to hear what you think so review and thanks for reading my second story :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_I changed first chapter a little since I got few new ideas so if you want you can read it again if no then basically only important thing is that the school won't start tomorrow but in one month._

 _-"Japanese speech"_

-"English speech"

 **Chapter 2:**

After Dumbledore, Natsu and Minerva arrived at Hogwarts's courtyard McGonagall took Natsu in and lead him in small but nicely decorated room that was on second floor of the castle. In room was small fireplace, empty shelf for books, Natsu presumed, a bed and a wooden desk with chair next to it that looked quite comfortable. On wall was also a map of what looked like Hogwarts (It took almost entire wall) and there were footsteps moving on the map with different names fallowing every pair footsteps. The room itself was colored in warm colors.

 _"Professor Dragneel, this will be your room while you stay in Hogwarts. If there is anything you would like to add feel free to do it. Since we arrived rather late I would recommend that you go to sleep since there is many things you'll need to do tomorrow"_ McGonagall said in professional voice.

 _"Yawn... Yea... I think its better if I go to sleep now"_ Natsu said rubbing his sleepy eyes as he put his bag on chair next to the desk.

 _"Good night, professor Dragneel"_ McGonagall said and as she turned to walk away Natsu said quickly _"Good night and you can call me just Natsu... I don't care for formalities that much"_ Natsu grinned at the end.

McGonagall smiled at young man and nodded "As you wish Natsu"

"Good night, granny" Natsu said and closed the doors of his room while looking at McGonagall with his famous grin on his face.

Minerva looked at Natsu's doors and then chuckled "Funny young man" she said as she went down the hall.

In his room, Natsu took of his shirt and started stripping his pants leaving him only in his boxers. He took out from his bag grey pants and red shirt with black Fairy tail symbol on its backs and put it on himself readying himself for bed. He turned off the lights, quickly slipped under the covers of the bed and fall a sleep almost instantly.

 ****time skip- next morning****

The next morning Natsu was awaken by knocking sound on his doors. Natsu rubbed his eyes and starched his arms before a yawn that looked like it would split his face in half.

 _"Yes?"_ he asked sleepily. An unknown voice came from another side of the doors _"Professor Dumbledore requested your presence in great hall so he could introduce you to other professors"_

 _"I'll be out in the minute. Just wait a second since I have no idea where is that hall."_ Natsu replied to the voice as he quickly put back the clothes he had yesterday and opened the door only to see a small elf in front of him.

 _"And you are?"_ Natsu asked looking at elf who smiled at him as he lead the way to show Natsu where is that hall.

 _"Dobby's name is Dobby"_ house-elf said.

Natsu chuckled since this elf talked a lot like Juvia.

They quickly came in front of the doors of the hall where Dumbledore stood. He smiled at Natsu who smiled back and said _"Good morning, gramps"_

 _"Good morning to you too Natsu"_ Dumbledore said smiling at the nickname boy gave him.

 _"Now... First we need to take care of your language problem"_ he told Natsu who looked at him quizzically _"I can speak just fine"_

 _"Yes but you speak in Japanese"_

 _"Yea, so do you and granny"_ Natsu said still not understanding what the old man wants

Dumbledore chuckled at boy's puzzlement as well as how he named Minarva.

 _"Yes I do but its only because we used spell so that you and your friends understand us. Other professors would be able to do this too but students don't know such complicate spell. You'll have to speak English"_

Natsu stared at him blankly _"I'll need to learn your language?"_

 _"No. I'll cast a spell on you so there is no need for you to learn our language"_ Dumbledore said happily.

Natsu grinned at that _"That's great! I was already afraid I'll have to learn how to speak English!"_

 _"Well here you go"_ Dumbledore said with smile as he took out his wand and tapped Natsu on his forehead while saying "Mutationem Lingua".

Natsu shook his head as his vision was blurred for a second "What was-" he closed his mouth in surprise.

Dumbledore laughed "See. Now you can speak and understand English and you can switch to Japanese any time you want"

"That's so coool!" Natsu said amazed. He could speak English perfectly, true there was still his Japanese accent but he didn't have to spend months while learning it.

"Well now lets go inside" Dumbledore said "I'm sure other professors can't wait to meet you"

And with that Dumbledore flicked his wand and doors opened. Inside the hall were people and Dumbledore started talking when he and Natsu were inside.

"My fellow professors this young man is the wizard I told you about. He'll work in school to the end of the year" Dumbledore said with smile and other professors nodded. Albus then turned to Natsu who saw that as a sign to introduce himself.

"My full name is Etherious Natsu Dragneel, but just Natsu is fine. I am fire dragon slayer and was taught draconian and my magic from my father fire dragon king Igneel" Natsu said with his grin as he waved at professors. He wasn't going to tell them about he's demon's curses since they don't have to know everything, right?

"Fire dragon slayer...?" Snape said looking at Natsu with bored expression.

Natsu nodded and then proceeded to demonstrate. He lit his hands on fire and grinned at shocked expressions of some of professors.

"Merlyn's beard!" exclaimed few of them.

"Professor Dumbledore, what is this?!" cried out Aurora Sinistra, a witch who teaches at the Astronomy Tower.

"I didn't say this one little detail?" Albus said with amused smile.

"No, I'm afraid not" Snape said with clenched teeth.

"Well then.. Natsu here uses wandless magic" Dumbledore said and had to hold back a laughter when professors looked even more surprised.

"Wandless magic? I never even heard of that!" Rolanda Hooch, a Flying class teacher, said.

"Well in my home country" Natsu said and all attention was on him "we all uses 'wandless' magic. There are different types of magic. There is caster magic; a magic that is expelled from the body as opposed to Magic done through the use of a weapon or outside source, Holder Magic and I'm quite sure your magic would be classified in this; a magic that requires a Mage to use an external source to produce the Magic and finally Lost Magic; a type of Magic that has been obliterated from the history of the world due to their immense power and the sheer gravity of their side effects on the users. I myself use lost magic."

Professors looked at him dumbfounded. None of them never heard of something like this and they were all experienced wizards. Filius Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw; a small man that was part-goblin however was interested in what side effects was Natsu talking about.

"What side effects?" he voiced his thoughts while raising eyebrow. Few other professors also seemed to have the same thought.

"Well... For example... If dragon slayer overuse his dragon slayer magic he would eventually turn into a dragon" Natsu said with fingers on his chin while thinking about all lost magic users he fought.

"W-what?" McGonagall asked shocked. She knew of wandless wizards and few things about them and their culture but she never heard anything like that.

Natsu looked up at her, shaken form his thoughts, and smiled "No need to worry. Dragons that raised dragon slayers had made it almost impossible for them to turn into a dragon.

That seemed to assure some of them since they visibly relaxed. It took another hour and a half for the meeting to be over in which they discussed what will Natsu be doing while he's in Hogwarts. When he was exiting the hall he asked Dumbledore before the old man disappeared somewhere.

"Umm... I noticed that weird map on the wall of my room. Mind explaining what it is."

Dumbledore looked at him and then laughed "Oh! I forgot about that! You see, we put that map of Hogwarts in your room since you're protecting this school. You'll be able to see every last person that walk in and out of Hogwarts. You can also find who ever you are looking for so you can have Harry on your eye without him even knowing it"

"Whoa! That's great old man!" Natsu said and Dumbledore chuckled before Natsu went to the kitchen (he still didn't have any breakfast) and Albus went to his office.

For the rest of the month he was shown where will be his classroom, he got few history books and was introduced to all staff that worked in school. He went in Dark forest more then one time with giant named Rubeus Hagrid and was shown every secret passage by a man called Argus Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris. He was learn how to fly on broom from professor Hooch...

Few days after he got in Hogwarts Natsu and Hagrid went in London in Diagon Alley to get Natsu everything he needed while teaching in Hogwarts.

* * *

Natsu was wearing long gothic-style black coat (Mira bought him that) that hide rest of his clothes leaving only his black boots and an edge of his grey jeans visible. Next to him was Hagrid, a man Natsu considered very interesting and funny. They were walking down the dirty roads of London buying everything Natsu needed before school started.

"So... can you repeat what do I need? Natsu asked on English but there was still that Japanese accent in his speech.

"Well... Let's see..." Hagrid said as he took a small piece of paper out from his coat. "Dumbledore said to find you an owl... few more books... broom (if you want)... oh and you'll need a wand!"

Natsu's eyes sparkled at that "Wand?! Whoa! How cool! I'll have my own sti- er... I mean wand!"

Hagrid laughed. "Then lets find your wand first. How that sounds?"

"Yea! I can't wait" Natsu said grinning "Let's hurry!"

And with that Natsu was dragging giant man while they walked trough Diagon Alley until Hagrid stopped walking.

"Hey! Why did you stopped?" Natsu asked trying to move giant man.

"Because this is the shop where you'll buy your wand" Hagrid said smiling at Natsu who let go of his coat only to start drag him toward shop with 'Ollivanders Wand Shop' sign above the doors.

There was quiet sound of bell as they entered and soon a man named Garrick Ollivander who was the owner of the shop, walked to them smiling.

"Hagrid! Long time no see! And who is that? He looks a little to old for a first year" Ollivander said looking at Natsu.

"Name's Natsu. And yea he's not first year but he needs a wand" Hagrid said.

"Oh! Well then... Let's see which wand will you get! You know I remember every wand I ever sold..." he continued to talk about wands he sold while a tape measure was flying in the air and measuring Natsu who looked quizzically at Hagrid who just smiled reassuringly.

Ollivander went behind the counter and pulled few boxes. Taking out a wand.

"Try this one! Twelve inches long, unicorn hair" He pushed the wand in Natsu's hand only to take it out before Natsu even said something "No, it's not that one..."

"Oh! Try this one!" He took out another "eleven inches long, cat's claw" Natsu took the wand and looked at Ollivander who nodded "Come on swing it!"

Natsu did as he was told and the second he did that all lamps broke "Um..." Natsu said not sure what to think.

"No... it's not that one either..." Ollivander said not caring (or maybe he didn't even noticed) about lamps. He gave Natsu around twenty other wands but it seemed neither was good for him.

"Well... Umm..." Ollivander said not sure what to think. He looked at Natsu one more time and then at Hagrid "You said he'll teach draconian?"

Hagrid nodded. "Well... then it's... maybe..." Ollivander went to shelves and quickly up the ladders and took one box from far back.

"I never thought I'll sold this one.. but maybe it's just for you" Ollivander said and handed Natsu a wand from the box. Natsu took a look at it. It was from ebony with nice designed handle that had something like dragon warped around it.

Natsu swung it and a dragon made entirely of fire burst into existence before it disappeared.

Ollivander was nodding his head at that "So this is the one... thirteen inches long, ebony, dragon's heartstrings. It's good for offensive spells."

Natsu looked at wand.

"I found that dragon half dead in place where demons usually live... I never thought I would actually sold it..." Ollivander added.

They said few more words before they left the shop.

"What kind of books do I need?" Natsu asked. "If it said I need those books of yours about dragons I would rather burn the whole library then read those craps again! They don't know anything about dragons!"

Hagrid chuckled "No.. I think Dumbledore know that since he put just history books and book where you can see what species of dragons exist"

"Okay..." Natsu said pouting slightly at mention of history books. They went and bought him books in next store.

"So what else?"

"Well... Dumbledore said that I could buy you a broom if you want have your own since you learn how to fly and you'll need an owl so that you can send letters to your guild... um..."

"Fairy tail" Natsu finished for him and then smiled as he said "It would be really cool to have my own broom! OH YES! Owl! I didn't heard anything from guys back home for a week now!"

"Well then lets get those things for ya, 'kay?" Hagrid said as he laughed.

"AYE SIR!" Natus yelled attracting attention of few people around him. He almost run the rest of the way until Hagrid stopped him "Here is a shop where we'll buy you an owl. You know I bought Harry's Hedwig in this store too."

"Cool! Let's go!" Natsu yelled while almost dragging Hagrid in. He was acting more like twelve years old child then twenty years old man.

Few minutes later Natsu was carrying a silver cage with middle sized owl inside. The owl had beautiful snow white feathers with tips of it's wings, tail and ears going from yellow to red and it's eyes were piercing shade of yellow.

"So how will you name it?" Hagrid asked looking at owl that looked back at him. This little guy was indeed of rare beauty, such collars were really rear.

Natsu looked at owl in cage and smiled when owl looked at him "I'll name him 'Akio' which means 'smart boy'"

Hagrid smiled and nodded "Yea... He seems pretty smart"

They proceeded and bought him fastest model of broom. They warn't worried about money since it was all payed by Dumbledore.

Hagrid showed him few more things before they went to train station and made their way back to Hogwarts.

* * *

A boy with black hair, green eyes and round glasses walked in the great hall with a boy and a girl next to him, the other boy had ginger hair while the girl had brown hair. They talked among themselves when they heard someone calling their names.

"Hey, Harry! Ron! Hermione!"

It took the three fourteen year olds few seconds to find from where the voice came from and they all smiled when they saw Neville Longbottom sitting at Gryffindor table waving at them.

"Hi Neville!" Hermione said as she, Harry and Ron made their way toward Neville and sat next to him.

They talked about their summers while waiting for first year students to be over with sorting when Ron said "I'm wondering who'll be new 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' professor.."

"I hope it won't be Snape..." Harry muttered under his breath but Neville, Ron and Hermione heard him.

"Agreed" Neville said.

Their conversation was soon interrupted when 'sky' on ceiling above them started flashing with lightnings. The hall erupted in thunderous sounds of lightnings and thunder as well as few startled shrieks and screams of few students. However it didn't last long as a man from corner of the room shot a spell from his wand making the 'sky' on ceiling clear again.

The hall was engulfed in silence with only man's wooden leg making sounds as he dragged it across the floor while walking. The man, Moody, has a growling voice and looking as though his face was roughly carved from wood. Due to injuries from his long career as an Auror, it was covered with scars, and a chunk of his nose was missing. He had dark grey, grizzled hair. He also had a wooden leg.

His eyes, however, was his most shocking feature: one was small and dark while the other was a vivid, electric blue magical eye that moved around independently from his normal eye.

"Mad-eye..." Ron whispered getting Harry's attention.

"Mad-eye?" Harry asked confused.

Hermione explained "Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody is a Scottish wizard of pure-blood descent, considered to be the most famous Auror of modern time"

Harry nodded and returned his attention at said man who was by now standing next to Dumbledore talking to him.

"Welcome Alastor and thank you for coming" Dumbledore said smiling.

"Well you know I'm here just because you asked me" Alastor muttered.

"Okay... Quiet down" Dumbledore said because hall was filled with whispers by now. Students didn't heard him or didn't care as they continued to talk among themselves.

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled. This did the trick. All stopped talking and looked at Dumbledore who smiled once again.

"I'm sure most of you know who this man is" he started gesturing with his hand toward Moody "But for those who don't know he is Alastor Moody. He will be your new professor of 'Defense Against the Dark Arts'"

Moody made his way to the table for professors. Hall was filled with whisperer once again but they were soon silenced when students saw that Dumbledore had something else to say.

Dumbledore smiled jet again as everyone quieted down "And I would also like to say that there will be new subject for all students from this year." at that most of the students groaned in annoyance while few actually looked happy at that (Hermione being one of them) "I wanted to put this subject in your timetable sooner but I couldn't find anyone who actually knew this..."

At that some students were shocked.

"I wonder what is this new subject that professor Dumbledore had such hard time finding a professor for it." Hermione said and boys around her nodded.

"... and long story short I would like you to meet a professor Dragneel who came all the way from Japan to teach you how to speak and read Draconian as well as everything he knows about dragons and that is quite a lot if you ask me" Dumbledore chuckled and looked toward doors of the hall and seeing this all students turned their head toward them waiting to see this man that came from Japan just to teach them something.

Doors of the hall opened and a sudden wave of heat flew in. After that few seconds there was nothing confusing the students.

"So where is-" Ron started but didn't finished as a dragon! _A_ _dragon!_ made entirely of flames flew inside. The dragon was just small enough to fit trough the doors. Dragon then flew above their heads with sparks flying around and falling on the ground around students.

 **"ROOAAARRR"**

The dragon let out a terrifying roar that made more then one person in the room scream in fear. It flew toward Dumbledore who didn't looked concerned at all about the fact that dragon was flying toward him. Students could just stare in shock as dragon made its way toward Dumbledore.

When dragon landed the fire swirled in tornado as dragon started shrinking and taking different shape. In one finale roar the fire hit the ceiling and whole ceiling was engulfed in it. Sparks fly down but it didn't burn anyone nor did it damage the school. Students, however didn't know that as they covered their heads trying to protect themselves from flames. After few seconds students realized that fire didn't burn them so they look up.

Their eyes widened in shock when dragon turned into a human. _Human!_ The dragon just turned into a human! They stared in shock as a man with pink hair shake his hand with Dumbledore who was thanking him once again that he decided to come. The man was wearing black long coat that was unzipped. Underneath you could see his dark red T-shirt, black baggy pants that were tucked in black combat boots. There was a scaly scarf warped casually around his neck.

Man grinned at something Dumbledore said and they turned toward students who were still staring at the man in shock.

"My dear students this is your new professor! Professor Dragneel!" Dumbledore said as he stepped back letting Natsu to introduce himself. It took a few seconds for everyone to snap out of the shock but once they did the hall was filled with applause and whistles.

"This guy is awesome!" Fred and Gorge Weasley said in union.

When the hall finally quieted down Natsu started speaking.

"Hello mina!" He greeted grinning and few students noticed his sharp canines. "So as professor Dumbledore said I'm your new professor and I'll teach you Draconian, hand-to-hand combat and how to fight against dragon. My full name is Etherious Natsu Dragneel and I hope we'll have a wonderful year."

"Etharo-what?" Ron asked looking at new professor.

"Etherious" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Weird first name..." Harry said quietly to his friends.

"Well he is from Japan..." Neville said.

"That's not my first name, it's more of a... something like title..." someone said in front of them.

Four students looked up and almost fell from their seats when they saw their new professor hunched down in front of them looking at their shocked faces with grin. All hall looked at him in amazement and shock. Even professors. He was standing next to Dumbledore few seconds ago!

"H-how did he get here so fast..." someone from Gryffindor table said quietly in shock.

"I heard them talking about me so I came here to explain my name" Natsu said as he turned his head toward shocked student.

'He heard what I said even though he stood right next to Dumbledore!' Harry thought shocked.

Natsu grinned "Well then..." He hopped down from the table and when he moved his feet to make a step he disappeared and reappeared next to Dumbledore like he didn't even move from there.

"...I'm sure gramps has something else to say" he finished.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. Natsu just grinned in return and made his way toward his seat at professors table.

"Natsu is right..." Dumbledore said smiling.

"This year something special will take place in Hogwarts... I'm sure you all heard something about Triwizard tournament..."

Hall was filled with whisperer.

"As the name suggest three schools will participate in this tournament. Form each school one student, a champion of the school..."

"Eternal glory! That's what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament, but to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks."

"The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector..." Dumbledore waved his hand toward a golden box and it slowly disappeared revealing... "the Goblet of Fire."

 **End of Chapter 2.**

 _I hope you like this chapter._ _I didn't decided about pairings yet but I don't think there'll be any. Please review and thanks for reading :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**_**previously**_**

 _"The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector..." Dumbledore waved his hand toward a golden box and it slowly disappeared revealing... "the Goblet of Fire."_

 **Chapter 3:**

Whispers filled the Great hall. Whispers that soon turned into loud conversation that lasted for few minutes until Dumbledore yelled "Silence!"

Everyone quickly silenced themselves waiting impatiently what will old headmaster say next.

"As I said before there will be three tasks that are extremely dangerous so Ministry of Magic decided that only the students that are 17 or older are allowed to compete" Dumbledore said. Naturally many students didn't like that idea so there was many shouts of displeasure and angry yells.

"Triwizard tournament... It sounds quite fun" Harry said thinking about it.

"Too bad we are too young to compete" Ron added.

"I bet your brothers don't consider that as a problem..." Hermione said and pointed at Ron's older brothers Fred and George. They both had suspicious smirks on their faces as they whispered to one another in hushed tones.

Ron sighed "Those two..."

Harry and Hermione just laughed.

"Now..." Dumbledore said louder then normally to get attention of the students back to him "Since this is _Tri_ wizard tournament it is only natural that there is more then one school that will compete so let me introduce to you lovely ladies of magic school from France, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress Madam Olympe Maxime!"

Doors of the hall opened and not even second later many beautiful girls came in dancing. They all wore similar blue school uniforms with matching small blue hats. As they danced they would occasionally bowed slightly toward students that were sitting on the tables near the path they walked. When they did that blue butterflies would came out. They danced to the professor's table and stopped there.

Behind them walked two more women. All students watched with wide eyes and dropped jaws when they saw Maxime. She was the tallest woman they had ever seen. She was even taller then Hagrid! Next to her walked another young woman that seemed to be around twenty years old. She was also attracting many attention to herself. Especially from male population. She was simply gorgeous. She didn't have blue uniform so that meant she was a professor from the school.

This young woman had long, black, straight hair that reached her waist. She had big crystal blue eyes. Her pink lips looked just perfect for her naturally pale face. She wore light blue dress that reached the floor that had slit on one side exposing her right leg. The dress was sleeveless and it had nice silver lace over it's upper part. Over the shoulders she had nicely fixed white coat that was hooked together with silver chain under her neck. She didn't have her hands in the sleeves of the coat so sleeves were freely waving behind her. On her feet you could see simple blue heels that matched her dress.

She placed herself next to the students of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Maxime walked to the Dumbledor.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, professor Maxime" Dumbledore greeted happily "I hope you had safe trip"

Maxime smiled "Yes, we had, professor Dumbledore" There was French accent in her speech.

"I assume this is the professor that you chose to come to the tournament" Dumbledore said, his eyes traveling to the black-haired beauty.

"That's correct" Maxime said and called black-haired professor to join in their conversation "Introduce yourself, Anette"

Black-haired woman now known as Anette nodded and smiled as she turned to Dumbledore and they shake hands as she started to speak "My name is Anette Raviot, professor of 'Defense against dark arts'. It is a honor to meet you professor Dumbledore"

Dumbledore smiled and said "It's nice to meet you, professor Raviot. My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore but I have a feeling you already knew that"

She laughed slightly and nodded "True"

She then stood there for a second before she went back to her students.

Dumbledore then turned to the students "So for those that didn't heard it, this is" he pointed at Anette "Anette Raviot, professor from 'Beauxbatons Academy of Magic' school and she is a professor of 'Potions' in that school"

At that Ron turned to Harry and Hermione "Well that's not fair at all! They have her and all we have is Snape!"

Harry laughed halfheartedly "Oh don't be like that, Snape is 'lovely' professor" he said with sarcasm in his voice.

"And now... Let us welcome the Durmstrang Institute and their headmaster Igor Karkaroff !" Dumbledore said.

Doors immediately shoot open at the mention of their name as students of Durmstrang Institute came marching in. They had rods that they spun in the air with great skill and when they would kick the floor with them the tiles were left cracked. When they get to the table one student took his wand and put it in front of his mouth before blowing in it. The bird made of fire erupted from it and fly in the air before it disappeared.

Behind the students came walking three more man. One in the middle being Igor Karkaroff, to his right was famous quidditch player Viktor Krum and to his left walked tall, muscular man with brown hair and black eyes. The man wore similar clothes to Viktor's. He looked like he was around his thirties.

"It's nice to see you made it in time, professor Karkaroff" Dumbledore said smiling.

Karkaroff replied "It is great to be here"

The brown-haired man that was professor from Durmstrang Institute walked toward Dumbledore and introduced himself "Walter Otho. It is a privilege to meet you professor Dumbledore"

Dumbledore nodded and said his full name to Walter who just nodded and went to his students. There was few more speeches about tournament and then students from both schools went to their tables and Dumbledore said "Let the feast begin!" he waved his hands and on tables appeared all sorts of delicious meals.

Karkaroff and Maxime sat next to Dumbledore each on other side and they talked about tournament while they eat.

Maxime was the first that noticed certain pink-haired man that was eating his meal, quite politely if I may say.

"Is that a new professor?" she asked as she looked at Natsu. She was slightly surprised when Natsu turned his head and looked her straight in the eyes for a second before turning back to his plate. She realized he knew or even heard her while she talked about him.

"Yes, he is" Dumbledore said smiling.

"I don't see anyone absent of professors I met in your school before. Does that mean he's teaching something new?" Karkaroff asked.

"Indeed" Dumbledore said "He'll teach my students Draconian"

Both headmasters looked at him in shock "You were able to find someone who still know that forgotten language" Maxime said gaping.

"Where?" Igor asked.

"I had hard time finding him but I found him in Japan" Dumbledore said.

"Japan?! And he agreed to come all the way here?" Maxime asked.

Dumbledore just nodded. After that they continued to eat in silence.

 ****time skip- few days later****

"So... What do we have next?" Ron asked as he, Harry and Hermione walked down the hall. He was looking over Hermione's shoulder trying to see the schedule she was holding in her arms. It was two day since school started and right now the trio was walking toward their third lesson. They just had 'Potions' and Harry and Ron hoped it will be something good to cheer them up. After all professor Snape isn't someone for whom you could say is your favorite professor. Hermione smiled as she looked at her schedule.

"We have Draconian next" Hermione said happily. At that both boys smiled.

"Awesome!" Ron exclaimed and then added "Fred and George said that that Natsu guy is awesome!"

"It's professor Dragneel, Ron" Hermione said correcting him. This will be their first lesson of Draconian and she was quite excited about it. Professor Dragneel seemed to be good teacher but she couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

"Whatever..." Ron said as he scratched the bridge of his nose. After few more minutes of walking through the busy halls of the school the trio find their way to the classroom of Draconian. As they walked inside they could see that many students from Gryffindor and Slytherin were already inside waiting for professor Dragneel to show up. They could saw Malfoy sitting at one of the tables in the back of the class with his legs on the table talking with some Slytherin guys that sit or stood around him.

"I bet that that guy doesn't know a thing! And did you saw his hair? It's pink! Who would dyed his hair pink?! I bet he's gay!" They could heard Malfoy said and other Slytherin guys and girls laughed with Malfoy.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Ron yelled. Malfoy turned his head toward them with bored expression that quickly changed when he saw them. He smirked "Oh, if it isn't Potter and his two companions"

"What do you want?" Harry asked annoyed.

"Just ignore him Harry" Hermione said and tugged Harry's and Ron's hands to follow her to the front of the class.

"That idiot..." Harry muttered.

Malfoy however didn't like what Hermione said. On his forehead vain popped out as he said angrily "Don't ignore me you filthy mudblood!"

Hermione stopped walking and squeezed her fists.

"What did you say?!" Ron asked/yelled with barely contained anger. By now, the whole class was listening their conversation.

"You heard me Weasley" Malfoy said with smirk "I said that she's filthy mudblood. That trash shouldn't even be here"

Harry was about to draw his wand but a sudden voice interrupted him and even made half of the students jump.

"That's enough!"

They all turned to see a very angry looking Natsu sitting on the table. He had one leg hanging loosely over the edge of the table and his other foot was on the table with his right elbow on the knee. His chin was resting in the palm of his right hand.

Harry's eyes widened slightly when he saw his new professor gearing daggers at someone behind him. Harry glanced over his shoulder and found Malfoy completely frozen. Harry was glad that professor Dragneel didn't glared at him as he saw Malfoy's 'I'm-trying-not-to-piss-myself' face.

"Take your seats" Natsu said in calm voice still not moving an inch from his position.

'I wonder when did he get here?' Hermione thought. When everybody found their seats Natsu's eyes traveled from one student to another. There was deadly silence as he did this. Seeing that they got the message Natsu grinned suddenly shocking few students. He jumped from the table and clapped his hands happily before saying.

"Now that you're little 'conversation' is over how about we begin our class?" He asked in happy tone.

"Oh, and ten points from Slytherin" he added, his grin still on his face. Slytherins gaped at that and Gryffindors had hard time trying not to laugh.

Natsu chuckled and then said "So as everyone here know, my name is Etherious Natsu Dragneel, but you can refer to me as professor Dragneel or professor Natsu or just Natsu, I don't really care about that. I come from Japan and I am twenty years old. I'll be your professor of Draconian that I learned from my father."

"Any questions?" he asked. Few students raised their hands in the air.

"Yes?" he asked Neville first.

"Umm.." Neville started a little uncertainly.

"Your name if you don't mind" Natsu said.

"Oh right... My name is Neville Longbottom... and... um I was wondering... umm... with all due respect... but why are we.. umm learning Draconian if we can just use translatetion spell?"

Natsu smiled and said "Because this language is so old that not even spells can translate it"

He knew answer to this because he asked Dumbledore that same question few days after he arrived at Hogwarts.

He the looked around the class "Next? Yes?" he asked next student that happened to be girl from Slytherin "Pansy Parkinson. Why did you dyed your hair pink?"

Natsu's eyebrows twitched as he closed his eyes "This is my natural hair color. And it's salmon"

Pansy nodded and sat back down not really believing it.

Hermione was next "My name is Hermione Granger. Can you tell us what are you going to teach us?"

Natsu grinned at her and Hermione noticed his long canines. "Sure I can!"

He hopped back at the table but this time in Indian style and started speaking "So I will teach you how to speak Draconian and how to write it as well as read it. I'll teach you many useful things I know about dragons. I'll teach you how to ran away alive if you ever fight against dragon and for those that go on my classes of hand to hand combat I'll teach you how to defend yourself without a wand"

"Anything else you wanna know...? No...? Good" Natsu said.

"So now.. let's begin" he said smiling as he took out a piece of paper from his coat (he was wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday)

His expression seemed to darken slightly as he started reading "Dragons are giant winged, fire-breathing reptiles. Widely regarded as terrifying yet awe-inspiring, they can be found all over the world and are frequently referred to in Asian and medieval European folklore. Able to fly and breathe fire through their nostrils, they are one of the most dangerous and hardest to conceal creatures in the wizarding world..."

He then turned his gaze at students "At least that is what you think and believe I presume"

There were nods around the class that confirmed what he already knew. After all he couldn't expect from them to know something about dragons if only thing they were ever taught was this.

"First: fire come out trough their nostrils when they sneeze! Second: this books of yours are describing dragons like mindless beasts that should be put under humans command. If you ask me that's completely idiotic thing to think. Dragons aren't mindless beasts that needs to be captured. They have feelings just like humans. The difference is in their mind and intelligence; dragons are much smarter then humans. They have so much more knowledge then humans. -" Natsu would continued to talk if he hadn't heard chuckles from behind of the class.

"Something funny, blonde?" Natsu asked glaring at the boy that called that brown-haired girl 'mudblood'

The boy continued to chuckle as he looked up "You can't be serious!" He suddenly exclaimed laughing "Of course dragons are just mere animals! Mindless beasts! If you ask me they all should be locked up somewhere until they die"

"Wrong thing to say..." Ron muttered under his breath.

There was suddenly a sound of cracking stone and students looked in shock as professor Dragneel just punched a hole in the wall.

"What's your name, baka?" Natsu asked, venom dripping from his voice.

"Baka?" Hermione questioned herself.

"My name is Draco Malfoy. You should treat me with respect" Draco said smugly.

"Is that so?" Natsu asked as he started walking toward Malfoy with his bangs covering his eyes. As Natsu got closer Malfoy's smug smirke turned in nervous smile.

When Natsu was so close that he could touch Malfoy he reached once again in his coat.

Students eyes widened as they saw professor Dragneel holding his wand on Draco's forehead. Draco paled visibly.

"You said Malfoy, right?" Natsu asked and Malfoy smiled nervously "Yes. I'm sure you heard of my Father. You should know your place then."

Natsu lowered his wand and put it back in his pocket. Gryffindors looked at him in disbelief. They thought that even this new professor was afraid of Draco's father. Natsu turned around as like he would walk away. Malfoy's face cracked in smug smirk as he thought that he won. That was changed however when professor turned in the blink of an eye and punched Malfoy straight in his right eye. Malfoy flew few feet backwards before collapsing on the floor holding his eye.

"Never heard of you" Natsu stated simply as he walked to his desk with his hands in pockets of his coat like nothing happened. The whole classroom was silent for a few moments before Gryffindors started chuckling trying hard not to laugh.

"My father will hear about this!" he hissed.

"Ask me if I care" Natsu said coldly. Malfoy gaped.

Harry was holding his hand over his mouth so that he wouldn't start laughing out loud. Hermione was in similar condition. Harry looked at Ron who for some reason had his eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked still having hard time not to laugh.

"I'm trying to memorize the scene. That was just brilliant" Ron said after few minutes of silence when he finally opened his eyes.

Harry laughed as well as Hermione. Natsu's voice brought their attention back to him "Let's continue with the class, shall we?"

They turned their heads to see him holding his wand in hand and having big toothy grin on his face.

"Well as you all know you can't fight against the dragon with your magic because it's not working. I'm sure you wanna know why, right?... Well you see it's because of dragon's scales. They are magic-proof. Of course there is types of magic that can hurt a dragon but that will be something for another lesson." Natsu started and then took a piece of chalk in his hand and started drawing something on the board. Few minutes later there was a profile of a dragon with large bat-like wings, horns and scales. Natsu looked at his drawing and smirked satisfied. He then turned toward students to see them just looking at his drawing.

"Now..." he said and started pointing to the different parts of dragon with his wand talking about where are his weakest points and so on.

"Dragon is considered fully grown up when he reaches 200 years. While the average life span of a dragon that is not in captivity is around 2000 years"

And so he talked about everything he knew about dragons. He even told them few stories that Igneel told him when he was younger. Stories where dragon's ruled the the place called Earthland 400 years ago. Stories about wars between dragons and how they gave their power to humans in order to help them win the war. He told them history of the dragons and Draconian.

While students thought of that as nothing more then stories, Natsu was actually saying them about the past of his world.

When he was done with his story telling he looked at students again and asked "Any questions?"

Hermione's hand shoot up in air.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Umm... How do you know all those things about dragons?... I don't remember ever reading anything like that and I would like to learn more about this." Hermione said.

Natsu looked at her happily and answered with his famous big toothy grin "If you want you can come to me after you're done with your classes and I'll be happy to say you few more things I know."

Hermione's eyes sparkled "Of course!" She then saw the look Ron and Harry gave her "Can my friends come with me?"

Natsu grinned "Sure, why not" He then turned to the rest of the class "Next time we'll start with Draconian, you are free to go now."

And with that the class ended.

 ****outside of the classroom****

"Fred and George were right! This guy is awesome!" Ron said smiling widely.

"I can't wait to go to him after our classes are over" Hermione said.

"I wonder how he knows all those staff" Harry said thinking about all he heard today.

"Yes... Well I guess he somehow communicated with dragons since he knows Draconian" Ron said.

"I'm actually more interested in that other type of magic that can defeat dragons." Hermione said.

"And how he hit Malfoy! It was brilliant" Ron added not even paying attention to what Hermione was saying.

All three started laughing "Well he deserved it" Harry said.

 **End of chapter 3.**

 _I hope you liked this chapter... I know it's little boring but the next one will be better I promise. It will most likely be the chapter where Harry's name is pulled from Goblet of fire._

 _Now to answer you questions:_

 _Why did he need a wand?_

 _I gave him a wand so that he could blend in. He won't use it too often but I thought it would be better this way._

 _Can Natsu get motion sickness from riding a broom?_

 _I don't know since he never rode one in Fairy tail but considering that he get motion sickness when he was falling on leaf in Tenrou arc I figured he would have it._

 _Will there be pairings?_

 _As I said before and I'll say it again. I don't know for sure. But if there will be then it will most likely be NatsuxOC._

 _Sorry, NaLu fans. While I don't have anything against it I'm not really fan of it either, sure if story is good I'll read it but there is really small chance I'll ever write NaLu story. Hope it's not big problem to you._

 _..._

 _I hope that I answered few of your question. Please review and thanks for reading :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm sure many of you noticed that I first said that Anette is professor that teaches 'Defense against dark arts' and then said 'Potions'. I realized that only few days ago but to make it clear: she is professor of 'Potions'_

 _And as for the pairings. I decided! Though you'll get to chose between the two I picked. In other words its voting. You'll have around a week until I write another chapter._

 _You'll chose between:_

 _Mirajane-_

 _Anette-_

 **Chapter 4:**

 ****first lesson of 'Defense Against the Dark Arts'****

"My name is Alastor Moody but I'm sure you're all well aware of that" professor Moody said as he write his name on the board with terrible screeching sound that made everyone's teeth quiver.

One particular person in the room didn't like it "Oh, my ears! Are you trying to make me deaf?!"

Moody glared quite annoyed with his right eye at pink haired man in the back of the class while his left eye watched chuckling students.

"Professor Dragneel, can you tell me one more time why are you here?" Moody asked. He looked at Natsu and he needed all his will power to stop himself from casting 'Confringo' _(A/N: I'll put descriptions for all spells that I use in this chapter at the end of the chapter)_ at him. He didn't heard (or he didn't care) a word of what Moody just asked him. He was busy shaking his head to one side like he had something in his ear.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Moody yelled and now Natsu finally looked up at him. He looked at him with blank expression "Huh? You said something?"

Students couldn't hold it in anymore as they burst out laughing _(A/N: Did I wrote that correct?)._ "Why are you here?!" Moody said trough clenched teeth.

"Oh that!" Natsu said and laughed "Dumbledore said it would be good for me to see what kind of spells are common in this part of the world"

Moody rolled his eyes (his left in one side, his right in other) and said turning to the class "Well now if I can continue with my class..."

"Who can tell me how many unforgivable curses there is?" he asked as Hermione's hand rose in the air.

"There are three unforgivable curses" she said.

"Can you tell me one of them, miss Granger?" Moody asked raising his eyebrow.

Hermione looked at him moving form one leg to another uncomfortably and shook her head 'no'.

"Well then... Anyone else?... Mr. Weasley" Moody said giving him permission to start speaking when he saw Ron raising his hand.

"My father once told me about one... The Imperius Curse..." Ron said.

Moody nodded "Yes, yes... That's correct... ministry had a lot of trouble because of it. No wonder you know about it"

Moody then took out a jar with three spiders in it. He put his hand inside and grabbed one spider with it. He put the spider on the table and said "Engorgio!"

The spider grew in size until it was the size of Moody's hand. He then pointed his wand at it and said "Imperio"

The spider started do all kind of things; from flying around the class making some of the students scream to dancing.

After few minutes of screams when someone had spider on his/her head (what Natsu and Moody thought to be quite funny) Moody stopped moving around poor spider as he put it back in the jar after shrinking it back to its original size.

"Now... who can tell me second unforgivable curse?" Moody asked as he took another spider from the jar. Moody turned to Nevile and said "Do you know the answer?"

"T-the Cruciatus Curse" Neville stuttered quietly.

Moody nodded and pointed his wand at spider and said "Crucio"

The spider started rolling on the table like it was in pain and all students were sure that if it did make any sound that it would be screaming terribly. Well not all were lucky enough. Natsu did hear its screams quite well. And he couldn't bare it. It sounded so awful. As soon as he heard it his head was filled with so many things he wished he forgot. As pictures of his father being ripped in front of him, cries of his friends when Zeref's army attack, He could almost smell the scent of ashes that covered Magnolia after he burned it to the ground while fighting Zeref. He could smell his brother's blood on his hands and he could have sworn he heard Zeref's voice saying in the back of his head "Arigato... Natsu... watashi no otouto" _(A/N: "Thank you... Natsu... my little brother")_ He didn't even realized he had fallen on his knees and that he was sweating bullets while almost igniting the floor around him on fire.

Hermione was the first to notice this as she yelled at Moody "S-stop it! Can't you see something is wrong with him!?"

Moody stopped without a second thought and looked at Natsu with confused expression. Natsu's eyes were still wide and full of horror. When Moody stopped using his spell some of the students could've sworn they saw Natsu's eyes flash red for a second before Natsu shook his head and said as he slowly stood up _"I'm fine.. no need to worry"_

Students looked at him even more worried then before. Natsu then realized that he said it on Japanese and quickly said it on English giving them reassuring grin.

"After hearing those cries of that spider I remembered a war I witnessed and fight in" Natsu explained and students nodded as well as Moody.

"Can you stay or do you want to go out?" Moody asked.

"I'll stay"

"Well then... third curse... someone? anyone?" Moody asked as he looked over the class. Students didn't want to met his eyes.

"Well you should know it! It's a curse that kills. There is no way to counter it. No one survived it. Well... almost no one. The only person that survived it is sitting in this classroom" Moody said as he turned to look at Harry.

"Harry Potter. The curse your parents were killed on that night. The killing curse..." he pointed his wand at third spider "Avada Kedavra!"

Spark of green light flew from his wand hitting the spider, killing him on spot.

 ****after the class****

Hermione walked out of the classroom with Ron and Harry behind. In front of them they could saw Natsu walking slowly trough busy crowd toward who knows where.

"I can't even imagine how horrible it was to make professor Dragneel like that" Hermione said sadly.

"Yea..." Ron said sadly.

"I hope he's alright now" Harry said with worried expression.

Ron and Hermione nodded as they walked to their next class.

 ****next day****

"I'm so excited!" Ron yelled as he, Harry and Hermione walked trough busy hall.

"I can't wait to see who will be chosen to compete!" he added.

"I bet it won't be Fred and George" Hermione said giggling.

Harry chuckled while Ron just muttered "Right" embarrassed at what his brothers did.

Harry and Hermione just laughed at the memory of Ron's brothers trying to pass the age line Dumbledore draw only for them to get ancient. It was quite funny when they flew out of the magic line with white beards looking like seventy years old men.

"I'm quite sure it will be Viktor from Drumstrang" Hermione said with thoughtful face.

"I wonder who will be chosen from Hogwarts" Harry said after nodding at Hermione's thought.

They were now already in Great hall squeezing trough the crowd. Few moments later they were all seated waiting for something to happen. It took almost half an hour for all students to find their seats.

Finally Dumbledore walked to the stage in front of them with Maxime and Karkaroff behind him. Soon enough other professors find their way behind Dumbledore while few of them walked trough the main doors of the hall and find their seats next to students since there wasn't enough place for all of them up there. Few council men were up on the stage as well.

Hall didn't get any quieter though after professors arrived.

"Attention!" Dumbledore's voice rang trough the hall.

"Why is he always so damn loud?" voice whined beside Harry making him jump. Harry, Ron and Hermione turned and were surprised when they saw Natsu sitting next to them holding hands over his ears.

"Professor?" Hermione asked.

Natsu shook his head to get rid of the ringing sound in his ears. He looked at Harry and his friends and grinned at them "Yo"

Ron looked like he wanted to say something but Dumbledore's voice brought their attention to the old headmaster.

"... and now let us see which students will be the chosen ones" Dumbledore said as blue fire in goblet suddenly turned red.

Everyone looked at goblet in expectation and excitement.

Few seconds after goblet's fire turned red a piece of paper flew out of it right in Dumbledore's hand.

"The first champion will be... Viktor Krum from Drumstrang Institute!"

Hall erupted in cheers and trough it echoed "KRUM! KRUM! KRUM!" as Viktor made his way toward Dumbledore

They didn't calm down until goblet turned red again. Next piece of paper flew out just as the last one and Dumbledore read it loudly "From Beauxbatons Academy of Magic... Fleur Delacour as our second champion!"

Hall was filled with cheers once again as Fleur walked toward Dumbledore as well. "FLEUR! FLEUR! FLEUR!"

"And that leaves Hogwarts which champion will be..." Dumbledore said as he started opening piece of paper "...Cedric Diggory"

"CEDRIC! CEDRIC! CEDRIC!" Was heard trough whole hall as Cedric made his way toward Dumbledore.

"And now that we have our three champions..." Dumbledore started but stopped when Goblet's fire started going wild turning red again.

"What the...?" You could hear Natsu saying. He was told that only three should be chosen. Everyone thought that.

A piece of paper burst from the flames and this one Dumbledore had to catch since it didn't flew in his hand like other three. Dumbledore opened the paper with lump in his throat. When he saw the name only thing he could say was "Oh no...!"

He then looked around the hall and locked his eyes with Natsu's when he saw him. Natsu's eyes narrowed in return aware that something bad happened. Dumbledore's eyes then traveled to the black-haired boy next to Natsu.

"Harry Potter" Dumbledore said simply and hall was filled with whispers that quickly turned in complete silence. Harry sat on his seat frozen. Not able to move. He couldn't understand. How on earth did he always ended up in this kind of things. Always in the middle of it!

"HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore roared.

Hermione pushed Harry from his seat saying "Harry, for god's sake! Go down there!"

Harry stumbled at first and then walked down unsteadily stumbling every now and then on non-existent bumps.

Dumbledore grabbed his hand and pulled him up on the stage.

"Did you put this in the goblet?" Dumbledore asked angrily.

Harry could only shock his head 'no' since he still couldn't believe what just happened.

"Did you ask older students to do this for you?!" Dumbledore's voice get louder.

"N-no" Harry was able to squeak.

Dumbledor's eyes traveled to where Natsu sat few moments ago only to see that the seat was now empty.

"You'll need to explain this" Dumbledore said as he dragged Harry out of the hall.

 ****on other side of the school*** *****

Natsu was running as fast as he could toward his room. When I say fast I mean people he passed by were only able to see blur. He ran to his room, unlocked it (he had to lock his room here according to Dumbledore), and ran in taking out his wand and pointing it at the doors not really looking at it saying "Colloportus" _._ He then turned his wand toward wall and said "Aparecium"

On the wall appeared his magical map with footsteps walking everywhere. Natsu turned around to his desk and started taking out his papers while occasionally looking at the map behind him. He took out thick folder full of paper and opened it moving his finger trough the lines while reading it. After around ten minutes of reading it he sighed and took out magical glasses for fast reading that Levy gave him and muttered "Why didn't I think of them before"

He quickly flicked through pages while the letters flew before his eyes. He frowned as he put the folder down and said out loud "I knew it... Harry couldn't possible put that paper in it. He was barely in the hall at all. And I highly doubt he asked someone since he barely talked to anyone from upper classes expect those two twins here and there"

Natsu looked at the folder as he closed it with silent thud and walked to his map standing in front of it. The folder on his desk had recorded every place Harry went since the school started. There were at least five hundred pages of it and school just started. It was really good idea to write all this stuff down and Natsu was proud he thought of it. He would just left his enchanted pencil to write it down when he wasn't in his room or with Harry.

After few more seconds of looking at the map he sighed before making it disappear once again. He made his way out and after locking the doors with his wand he put it back in his coat carefully. He then walked to where he saw professor Dumbledore and Harry on his map. The halls were by now full of students and Natsu could hear them saying things he didn't like. It made him sick to hear how little they trust each other. The things they talked about Harry.

Natsu quickly made his way to Dumbledore's office. He could hear what they talked about even without entering.

"Mr. Potter shouldn't participate in this tournament! He is too young!" he could hear professor McGonagall saying.

"He was chosen by the goblet! He have to participate" he could recognize voice of some councilman he met few days earlier.

"And besides it's his fault he put his name in it" Maxime scoffed.

"He didn't put his name in it nor did he ask someone to put it in" Natsu said as he walked in shocking professors and headmasters.

"How do you know that for sure?" Snape asked coldly. Natsu rolled his eyes. He then saw Harry behind professors and was a little shocked to see him here. They talked about him like he wasn't even there for crying out loud.

"I believe that the boy is not lying" Natsu said and grinned at Harry's stunned face.

"And just because you believe him you-" Karkaroff started but Natsu interrupted him saying "It's not just that. I can _hear_ that he's not lying"

Professors looked at him with blank expressions. Natsu chuckled at the looks they gave him.

"My hearing is at the level of a dragon. I can hear his heart beat" Natsu said simply. He was lying though, not about his hearing, that was true but he couldn't hear his heart in that loud hall. Professors (except Dumbledore who knew this) as well as Harry had their jaws on the floor.

"That's impossible" Karkaroff hissed angrily.

"Why would it be?" Natsu asked glaring at headmaster.

Karkaroff turned to Dumbledore and said "Is that true?"

Dumbledore smiled as his eyes twinkled "Indeed it is"

"...Okay..." Councilman said not sure what to think of it.

"Is there a possibility for Mr. Potter to withdraw from the tournament?" Dumbledore asked the councilman.

"I'm sorry but that is not possible" Council man said.

Professors turned to look at Harry who was still standing there not daring to move an inch.

After about half an hour of discussion everyone started walking out of the office after they agreed on everything. Natsu was the last one that was leaving with Dumbledore staying in his office and just before he left Dumbledore called him.

"Natsu... Could you-?" he was cut off by Natsu who said "Don't worry gramps. I'll find whoever did this"

With that Natsu turned and left. When Natsu was saying this he glanced over his shoulder back at Dumbledore and Dumbledore could've sworn he saw his eyes flashing red.

Next day professors explained to champions that they will need to find a partner for their first task. That partner will help them to complete their first task as well as help them in solving riddles and problems in second and third task.

* * *

"Oh, and I almost forgot!" Dumbledore said at the end "Your partner needs to be a professor from your school"

* * *

Harry sighed as he walked with Ron on his left and Hermione on his right side. He just told them about everything Dumbledore said to them.

"So who will you choose?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head "I have no idea who should I choose"

"Choose Snape" Ron said snickering

Harry looked at him with 'Are-you-crazy' look and said "Ha-ha, very funny. I need to choose someone who will help me complete the task not help me to get killed faster"

Hermione laughed and then her eyes caught familiar pink hair in the corner of the hall.

"What about professor Dragneel?" she asked not realizing she said it out loud.

Harry looked at her and said "Hmm... I didn't actually thought about that"

Before any of them could say anything else Neville came running to them saying "Hey Ron, Hagrid said your brother is here"

Ron smiled widely "Awesome! Well sorry guys but I have to go. See ya!" and with that he was gone leaving confused Harry and Hermione behind.

"Why is his brother here? Or better question: which one?" Harry said thinking.

"It's Charlie" Neville said happily.

"Charlie? I thought he was in Romania..." Hermione said.

"Well I don't know why he came so you'll have to ask Ron for that" Neville said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well... okay then..." Hermione said and then Harry added "Wanna come with us? We are going to the library to do our homework"

Neville smiled but shook his head "No, sorry guys I need to go to help professor McGonagall"

"Oh, then see ya later" Harry said as they parted ways.

"I wonder what is Charlie doing here..." Harry said and Hermione couldn't do anything else but to agree.

 **End of chapter 4.**

 _So... How do you like it? Don't forget to vote cause if you don't he'll be with Anette._

 _Spells:_

 _Confringo \- __Causes anything that the spell comes into contact with to explode, and presumably thereafter burst into flame._

 _Engorgio \- __Causes the target to swell in physical size._

 _Imperio \- __Places the subject in a dream-like state, in which he or she is utterly subject to the will of the caster. However, those who are strong willed may learn to resist it._

 _Crucio \- __Inflicts intense pain on the recipient of the curse; the pain is described as having hot knives being driven into the victim. It cannot be cast successfully by a person who is doing so out of pure spite or anger; one must feel a true desire to cause the victim pain. If one casts this spell, he or she will receive a life sentence in Azkaban prison for it._

 _Avada Kedavra\- __Causes instant death to the victim wherever it hits on the body, is accompanied by a flash of green light and a rushing noise; there is no known counter-curse, although there are a number of ways to prevent death by it, such as hitting it with another spell in mid-flight, dodging it, or interrupting the caster._

 _Colloportus \- __Locks doors, and presumably all things that can be locked._

 _Aparecium \- __This spell is used to reverse concealing charms, and can presumably render invisible ink visible._

 _I'm sorry if I didn't explain some spells. If I didn't, feel free to ask me and I'll be happy to explain. Though it doesn't needs to be just spells. You can ask me what ever you want and would like to know and I'll explain it s soon as I can._

 _Please review and thanks for reading :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello everyone! It's been a long time and I'm really sorry because of that. Anyway... regarding pairings its decided. It will be NatsuXMira. Most of you asked to be this way and since it was voting I had to_ _respect request majority's wish._

 **Chapter 5:**

Natsu was lying on his bed with his hands under his head. He was thinking about the tournament and who would've put Harry's name in the goblet. Many names of different professors and other wizards from god knows where were going trough his head and in that commotion that was in his head a certain name caught his attention.

Alastor Moody

He rolled in his bed as he remembered his class and conversation he had with Dumbledore and McGonagall.

 ****flashback****

After Moody's class Natsu walked strait to Dumbledore's office. What happened there shouldn't happen. He fought after he killed his brother and he heard his friends scream too many times to count but he never felt... well _that_! And whole lesson altogether was fishy... His eyes darkened as he realized what happened.

He didn't bother to knock as he stormed in Dumbledore's office. His face obviously showing his displeasure and anger. Dumbledore looked at Natsu with surprised look in his old eyes. Professor McGonagall was also there and she didn't look anything less surprised.

"Natsu?" Dumbledore asked, confusion in headmaster's voice.

"We have a problem" Natsu growled. McGonagall tensed at tone Natsu used.

Dumbledore's face turned serious "What happened?"

"Someone tried to bewitch me" Natsu hissed angrily, fire burning in his eyes.

Professors widened their eyes in shock. Why would someone target professors? Unless... It was someone who knew that Natsu wasn't really a professor. But that information was strictly classified. Only professors and not even whole staff of Hogwarts knew about it.

Who would've done that?

"When?" Dumbledore asked.

"Today when I was on professor Moody's lesson with Harry and his company"

"Do you know who?" Minerva asked still trying to get over the shock.

Natsu shocked his head. "It wasn't any of the students 'cause the spell was to strong for them to know it and only person left in the room that could've done something like that is professor Moody who was casting some curse on spider"

"Alastor would never done something like that and besides you said it yourself! He was already casting a spell on spider. He couldn't done it if he was already using his wand!" Dumbledore raised his voice. He was good friend with Alastor and there is no way he would've done something like this. He trusted Natsu on many things but there is no way he will let him do whatever he want. And besides he knew Alastor a lot longer then Natsu.

(He hadn't considered that he knew Makarov even longer)

"He could've bewitched the spider before" Natsu stated coldly.

"Alastor Moody did not do that!" Dumbledore shouted as he raised from his chair.

" _You_ asked me to keep this school safe and _you_ said to do what ever is necessary to do it. I'm just trying to do my job that _you_ gave me" Natsu hissed and pointed at Dumbledore every time he said 'you'.

"I think it would be better if you go now" Dumbledore said.

"Dragon that protect something is the most dangerous one. I will protect this school and Harry Potter no matter who is in my way. And those that get in my way will burn." Natsu said as he walked out of the office.

Dumbledore sat back in his chair and sighed.

"You know he was only doing his job. You can't expect from him to believe everyone just because we believe them when he don't know this people so well" Minerva said.

"I know but I hired him and he should listen what I say when I know that I'm right" Dumbledore said as he looked at the doors.

 ****end of flashback****

Natsu was brought out of his thoughts when he heard knocking on the doors. He quickly jumped from his bed and hide the map on his wall whispering the spell and flicking his wand.

"Professor Dragneel?" he heard female voice. He recognize it. It was Anette's. He smirked as he opened his doors with his wand.

"Yes, professor Raviot?" Natsu asked smirking.

Anette smiled, her blue eyes shining happily.

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a breakfast with me." she said still standing outside of the room. Natsu looked at her. Her black hair was tied up in pony tail. She wore simple black shirt with red bow tied around her neck, red skirt that reached her knees and nice black heels with white dots.

"Sure. Why not?" Natsu said as he walked to the doors but instead of going out he pulled her in. She looked at him surprised.

"Do you really think you can fool me. Just changing your hair color won't hide you from me, and besides I can smell you" Natsu said smiling. Anette slapped her hand over his mouth. "Don't tell anyone about this"

"I wlomt slj a erod fo anihon" Natsu said with her hand still covering his mouth.

"What?" She asked as she moved her hand away.

"I said: I won't say a word to anyone" Natsu said and then added "Mirajane"

She smiled sweetly as her hair turned white. "Long time no see, Natsu"

"To bad it wasn't longer" Natsu joked. She puffed her cheeks childishly, smile on her lips.

"So... Are we going on that breakfast or...?" Natsu asked, his stomach agreeing with him. Mirajane laughed as her hair turned black again.

"Let's go" Mirajane said and then added before she exited the doors "Call me Anette. I don't won't to blow my cover"

"Why do you even need a cover?" Natsu asked.

"Madame Maxim said it would be better" Mirajane said.

"Oh... okay... Anette" Natsu said as they walked out of the room. He looked his doors with his wand not bothering to use key.

They walked together to the hall where breakfast was waiting. As they walked they attracted attention of few students.

They walked inside the hall and sat next to each other at professor's table.

"When did you even get here? I mean... You were still in the guild when I was there the last time" Natsu said quietly as he took slice of bread.

"Ummm... I think I got mine letter right after you left. Next morning if I'm not mistaken..." Mirajane said as she took some scrambled eggs.

"Oh... and you're been in French since then?" Natsu asked putting jam on his slice.

"Mhm" Mirajane nodded.

"Well it actually turned out pretty good. I thought that I will be alone whole year" Natsu said grinning before he took bite of his slice.

Mira looked at him with little sadness in her eyes. She knew how Natsu felt when he wasn't with anyone from the guild. Ever since the guild found out that he is E.N.D, Natsu always tried to be with at least someone cause he was afraid that they will left him behind. He didn't say that to anyone except Happy but Happy told her that.

"Umm... Anette are you okay?" Natsu asked waving his hand in front of her face. Mira jumped slightly.

"Uh... Sorry... Did you say something?" Natsu rolled his eyes.

"No, but you just started staring at me like a weirdo" Natsu said as he ate the last piece of his slice and drank his juice standing up. She looked at him confused.

"I have to get going. I am a professor you remember. I have a class." He explained.

"Oh, that's right. I should get going too" Anette said as she ate her breakfast readying herself to go.

"Well see ya later, Anette" Natsu said as he started walking out of the hall.

"I'm looking forward to that" Anette said with smile. _(A/N: don't get confused if I sometime use Anette and sometime Mirajane. It's the same person)_

As Natsu walked by Gryffindor's table he could hear Weasley twins whistle behind him. He could feel his cheeks turning red as he exited the hall.

 ****few minutes later****

"Okay class!" Natsu said happily looking at his students. "We are going to have fun today!"

Students groaned in response.

Natsu sighed. "Well whatever... Let's get going" and with that Natsu turned and started walking toward the entrance of the forest.

"I wonder what are we gong to do" Hermione said as she walked closely behind Natsu.

"I'm going to show you what is like to be near a dragon" Natsu explained.

Hermione jumped slightly at Natsu's voice since she forgot that Natsu has extremely good hearing.

Harry gulped. He was truly hoping that Natsu wasn't going toward dragons Hagride showed him last night.

 ****flashback****

After Ron came back from wherever he was with his brother he said to Harry that Hagride wants to see him. That night Harry sneaked out under his invisible cloak toward Hagride's hut. He knocked on Hagride's doors quietly.

"Who is it?" Hagride's rough voice was heard from the other side of the doors.

"It's me, Harry, open up" Harry whispered.

Hagride opened the doors with smile saying "Oh sorry Harry. I didn't see you... err... I still don't see you"

"Oh right, sorry" Harry said as he removed the cloak.

Hagride's smile widened as he patted Harry's back (almost throwing Harry on the ground in the process). "Come inside, Harry! We don't won't anyone to see you" he said happily.

"No one followed you here, right?" Hagride asked looking around the clearing that surrounded his little hut.

"No. I made sure that no one saw me" Harry said. Hagride smiled again and pushed Harry into the house taking one last look around to make sure that no one was near. He knew that there is little possibility that _someone_ didn't saw Harry getting out of the castle and most likely is still watching him.

And if Hagride could see better in the dark he would've been able to see someone sitting on a tree branch on one of the old oak trees that surrounded the clearing. An autumn breeze blew silently through the clearing an the figure vanished.

Not even ten minutes later Hagride walked out of his hut with Harry close behind him. Harry put his cloak on as they walked toward the forest.

He looked at Hagride ready to ask him what was this all about but his question changed when he finally noticed what Hagride wore.

"Why do you wear a suit" Harry asked and then thought quickly after it 'A suit that is really horrible'

Hagride's suit was brown, made from really ugly fabric that Harry didn't want even to guess what it was.

Hagride looked at him and answered "That's none of your business"

Harry pouted slightly under his cloak and then changed his question "Did you brush your hair?"

"So? You could try it sometimes as well" Hagride said with chuckle.

Harry was about to say something but Hagirde silenced him with "Be quite now, okay"

And not even second later Madame Maxime walked out of the woods toward them.

"Hagride" she said "What are you going to show me? You said its about first task"

Harry raised his eyebrows 'That's why Hagride asked me to come along'

"Yep, Madame" Hagride answered as they continued to walk trough the forest. No one even noticed dark figure above them that kept fallowing them.

Not long after that did they saw a clearing in front of them. Hagide stopped in front of the bushes that hide their view on the clearing. Maxime walked to his right and Harry to his left. Hagride moved the bushes. Maxime's eyes widened in shock as she gasped loudly.

"Dragons?" Maxime asked in shock. Harry watched with wide eyes at dragons that were trashing and roaring in their cages.

"Yea..." Hagride said.

'It's decided. I so gonna die!' Harry thought. Then something what Hermione said to him came back ringing.

* * *

 _"What about professor Dragneel?"_

* * *

This was perfect! Hope started returning to him. He know much about dragons. He even know how to defeat them! He's saved!

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even noticed that a dragon that was right in front of them roared fire at them. And if it wasn't for Hagride who let go of the bushes they would be burned. They were quite far so it didn't went past bushes.

"I think we should return now before someone sees us" Hagride said. Maxime nodded in reply and they started walking back to Hagride's hut. If they bothered to look back hey would see a figure jumping from the tree down on the ground. Figure had black cloak that hide his face.

The figure was obviously a male. You could see form the way he walked and from his body build.

He- the figure- walked slowly out to the clearing. His mouth (that were only thing visible of his face) were opened in horror as he stared at caged dragons.

"How could they do this to you?" he asked no one in particular as he put his hand on the cage that kept the dragon locked.

Dragon roared at him angrily. The figure didn't flinch as he raised his eyes to meet dragon's.

"Fo korado hee? (Do you understand me?)" he asked.

Dragon looked at him in shock. It lowered its mighty head so its eyes were now on the same level as figure's.

 **"Kurado sa? (Who are you?)"** The dragon asked.

"Nichiwaa (A friend)" figure said.

 **"Noera waray. Kurado sa? (I won't ask you twice. Who are you?)"** Dragon growled

Figure sighed and lowered his hood. Dragon could now see the figure's face. It could see he's pink hair.

"Heta gatddo nera Natsu Dragneel, ibii te kawami tero drogunoo Igneel, kawami dragunoo setaro, rico te kawami dragunoo (My name is Natsu Dragneel, son of the fire dragon king Igneel, fire dragon slayer, prince of the fire dragons)"

 **"Enot kawee rokaao sano glarueda, hano naaka rico? (What are you doing here, my young prince?)"** Dragon asked again, though little skeptical since he didn't completely believe what Natsu said.

"Noera ka ona qurato (I'm here to complete my task)" Natsu replied.

Before anyone could say a word Natsu and the dragon could hear guards coming.

Natsu clenched his fists as he disappeared in the forest.

"Noera gevy sa nowa. Noera tadaru (I'll get you free. I promise)" was the last thing Natsu said before he disappeared.

Dragon roared in goodbye, even though he didn't quite believe what Natsu said.

 ****end of flashback****

Much too Harry's relief Natsu started walking in different direction toward another clearing in the forest.

"Okay now take a step back mina!" Natsu said loud enough for everyone to hear him. Everyone did that.

Natsu then held out his index finger and started drawing something on the earth. Students looked at him like he was crazy.

"He told us to stand back so he could draw on dirt?" Malfoy asked annoyed.

If they took a closer look on what was Natsu doing they would've noticed that where ever his finger would touch the ground it would leave a burned trail behind. After roughly ten minutes of waiting. Natsu drew magic circle whose radius was almost five meters long.

Natsu then stood up and dusted his hands. He took a deep breath and then released it slowly, contracting. He put his hands in weird position _(A/N: Think of 'ram' hand-sign from Naruto)_. Natsu opened his mouth to start chanting but...

"Come on, Dragneel! Will you do something today or what?" Natsu looked up and saw Malfoy laughing with other Slytherin boys and girls.

"I will have to ask you to be quiet. Is that clear, _Malfoy_?" Natsu hissed out his name. That did the trick.

He started concentrating again.

"Master of Flash and Blood, give life to children's nightmares, to human's demons. I, your son Dragneel of lineage of Fallen Hollows summon you from my darkest wishes. Oh, to the God that I hate so much and to the demon that I became. Give birth to this nightmare, to this demon. I, one of the Fallen, am ordering you! Rise, my wicked little soul, my pet!"

As he chanted the circle started glowing red and the lines started burning.

When he finished a mud started rising from the earth on itself forming skeleton, then organs, muscles, skin and finally impenetrable black scales.

Students shrieked in horror when they saw what their professor just made. In front of them stood black dragon. A dragon!

Natsu's voice calmed them down s he appeared right in front of them.

"Okay guys! I know that he is frightening but there is no need to worry. This isn't a real dragon. I just made him from the spell I used to show you how the real dragon looks like. He will vanish as soon as I want him to"

One by one relaxed. Natsu let out a sigh of relief.

When he awakened his E.N.D powers he found out that he can create demons just like Zeref was able to do it. What stood behind him was a real demon he created. He already had a book ready for him that will be burned the second demon enters it. And besides if anything bad happens this is just a low level demon. He won't even need to break a sweat to destroy it.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked.

"I draw that circle and recited correct words in correct order" Natsu said simply. He saw that Hermione wanted to ask something more but he guessed what it was and answered her unspoken question quickly.

"Non of you should do anything like this if you don't won't to die. Believe me. If there is even one mistake made your fate will be worst then death. And even if you did do everything like I did, it will still be the same as if you did everything wrong because only those of Fallen Hollows can do this"

Hermione closed her mouth and looked at dragon that still stood behind Natsu.

"Okay, now guys" Nastu smiled evilly "The real fun begins"

Students shivered at the face Natsu made.

"W-what are we going to do?" Ron stuttered.

"Well I'm glad you asked, Ron" Natsu said still smiling evilly.

"First I'll gave each of you five minutes to look around the dragon. You can touch it, hit it, whatever you wish but do not use your wands, also you'll need to see if this dragon has any weaknesses. After that you're gonna fight against it" Natsu finished with his famous grin.

"F-fight?" Neville asked horrified.

"Yep!" Natsu said happily "Oh but don't worry! I will make sure that none of you is killed"

Students gulped.

"Bloody hell..." Ron said.

"Okay.." Natus started speaking once again as he took out a hourglass from his bag that he had with him.

"START!" He finished yelling.

Students looked at him like he was crazy.

"Now?!" some of them asked.

"Yes! now! Go! go! go! Your time is running out!"

All students started running toward dragon that still stood there calmly, not moving one inch. Natsu in the meanwhile appeared somehow on a tree branch high above his students.

"I should've bring popcorn" he said happily.

 ****two hours later****

Harry, Hermione and Ron were walking from Madam Pomfrey. All three of them as well as the rest of their class had many burns (that weren't to serious) from their fight with dragon professor Dragneel made.

"This was so horrible" Ron whined.

Harry nodded. 'I will die on that tournament' he thought while thinking about the tournament.

"Hey Harry, you asked professor Dragneel to be your partner, right?" Hermione asked.

"Oh crap! I forgot about that!" Harry said "I'll catch up with you guys later"

"Sure Harry!" Ron and Hermione said together.

Harry ran down the hall toward where he last saw professor Dragneel. When he ran he almost ran right into him.

"Oh, Harry! Where's the rush?" Natsu asked smiling.

"Professor! I was just looking for you!" Harry said after catching his breath.

"Me?" Natsu asked confused.

"Uh-hu" Harry nodded "You see.. I was thinking about the tournament and I was wondering if you would like to be my partner" Harry said quietly.

Natsu's eyes widened in shock that quickly turned into happiness "Sure, why not?"

Harry looked Natsu in the eyes happily "Really? Thank you so much!"

"No problem gaki. Though you should hurry. You have professor Moody now if I'm not mistaken"

Harry looked at him for a second before he realized that class already started and then ran down the hall yelling "Thank you, professor Dragneel!"

"Don't mention it, kid!" Natsu yelled back.

 **End of chapter 5.**

 _I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner! Please forgive me!_

 _Anyway.. Here is the new chapter and I hope you like it. I know it's not long but I've been really busy. Next chapter will be the start of the tournament and I hope that you'll read it._

 _Please review and once again I'm so sorry! Thanks for reading :)_

 _P.S._

 _Happy Christmas and happy New Year to you and your family!_


	6. Chapter 6

_I have a beta reader now and I'm very thankful for everything he did for me. Thank you SpeedyMomentum for everything. Any mistakes that are left in this chapter are mine and mine alone._

 **Chapter 6:**

Harry walked hurriedly through the crowded hall trying to make his way out into the yard where he saw Cedric was. More than few students _'accidentally'_ bumped into him showing him their _cool_ 'Potter-stinks' badges. He just ignored them as he continued walking through the hall until he finally found the exit.

It didn't take him to long to spot Cedric after he got into the yard.

"Hey Cedric." he called to Cedric while running toward him.

Cedric looked at him, turning his head away from the group of students he was talking to. "Harry?"

"Can we talk in private?" Harry asked after noticing the looks that Cedric's friends gave him.

"Sure." Cedric shrugged, but you could clearly see puzzlement in his grey eyes.

Harry dragged him away from the little group behind the bushes and said "Look... The first task... We will have to..."

Cedric's eyes widened. Harry knew what the first task will be?!

"...fight against a dragon."

Cedric's eyes widened even more, if that was possible

"You're serious?" Cedric asked in shock. Harry nodded in response. "How do you know that?"

Harry shifted his feet uncomfortably, not sure how to respond to that. "Look... I can't tell you how I know but you have to believe me."

Cedric nodded after few seconds "Okay... Then I won't ask you anything else about that."

Harry looked thankfully at him. A question formed in his head "Did you choose your professor?"

Cedric nodded. "I've asked professor Moody. You?"

"Professor Dragneel." Harry replied.

Cedric smirked before he turned to walk back to his group "Thanks Harry!"

Harry smiled back "No problem"

Harry turned his back to Cedric and started walking back to school when a pesky, high-pitched voice, yelled. "Hey Potter! Where do you think you're going?"

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to the owner of the voice saying "What do you want, _Malfoy_?"

Malfoy looked at him with fake sad expression. "Oh don't be so cold Potter. I just wanted to talk to my friend."

"We are not friends." Bristled Harry.

Malfoy laughed with other boys and girls that were around him, "Aren't you grumpy today?"

Harry rolled his eyes again and turned his back to Malfoy, ready to walk away. Malfoy's face became red with anger after that. _'How dare he turn his back to me?!'_

He took out his wand and pointed it at Harry, who noticed it but there wasn't be enough time for him to do anything. Much to his and Malfoy's shock, a quick bolt of yellow lighting sparked out of nowhere and hit Malfoy in his arm, making him let go of his wand.

Harry looked around only to see a rather angry Natsu and a fast approaching Moody coming toward them. Natsu walked over to Malfoy, who had picked his wand.

"How dare you-" Malfoy started yelling. But when he actually looked at who sent that lighting he stopped dead in his tracks and paled.

"Shut up you little brat! How dare you point your wand at someone who's not even looking at you?! How dare you even try to hurt someone who's done nothing wrong to you or to your so called and wannabe friends?! You know what you are? You're a pathetic skunk!"

Malfoy gaped, as did the rest of the students that were around, listening. Natsu then took out his wand and hissed out a spell. Before Malfoy even knew it, he was a white skunk that could only stare in horror at Natsu's now, much taller figure.

Natsu smirked evilly at Malfoy after seeing his terrified expression that only worsened after the smirk. Moody walked next to Natsu looking at the skunk and then back at Natsu.

"Why did you turn Malfoy in a skunk?" He asked.

Natsu shrugged his shoulders and said in bored tone "He tried to cast a curse at Harry."

Moody raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Harry "Is that true?"

Natsu rolled his eyes and Harry nodded. Moody smiled and took out his wand. He waved it up and down. Malfoy flew up and crashed back down. Natsu smirked as Malfoy-skunk flew around the yard.

It lasted few seconds before McGonagall showed up.

"Professor Dragneeel, Professor Moody! What are you doing?!" She asked, noticing the flying skunk.

"Teaching." They answered in union while still waving their wands. Minerva looked at them, confused, before her eyes widened in realization.

"Is that a student?!" She asked.

"Yup" Natsu said as he stopped using his wand and putting it back in his coat.

Minerva rolled her eyes before she turned Malfoy back into a human with her wand. Malfoy ran away after that, stumbling along the way.

"Dumbledore told you we don't use those methods as a punishment, correct?" She stated it more then asked it.

"He maybe mentioned something like that." Natsu said shrugging and closing his eyes.

Moody chuckled before he hobbled off somewhere.

"Anyway... Let's go Harry. I need to talk to you about the first task" Natsu said, walking towards Harry.

Harry nodded and started walking beside Natsu.

When they entered the school Natsu lead Harry straight to his 'office'. Harry was slightly surprised to find out that professor's office was actually his bedroom as well.

"Listen Harry..." Natsu began.

Harry looked at him listening to what Natsu had to say.

"You do know that you're in disadvantage because other participants are older than you." Natsu began.

Harry nodded "Yes."

"And I was thinking... What are you good at?" Natsu asked Harry. "I mean I heard you're pretty good at Quidditch."

"I guess I am..." Harry said, not sure what was Natsu aiming at. "But we can't take our brooms into the tournament." Harry added.

Natsu's eyes flashed mischievously as he smirked.

"But no one said you can't take your wand." Harry's eyes widened slightly in realization.

They discussed what they will do in the first task. When Harry asked Natsu about what will be in it, he had strange feeling that Natsu already knew about that.

At the end of their conversation Natsu turned serious. Harry looked at him in slight shock, not expecting his professor to turn so serious all of a sudden.

"There is one thing you must _never ever_ do when you get your broom in the tournament." Natsu said, looking Harry directly in the eyes.

Harry just watched thinking of all horrible things that could happen to him if he did something wrong.

"Never." Natsu started. "Ever." Harry's heart started beating even faster.

"Give me or put me on that broom." Natsu finished and turned little green at mere thought of it. He won't have Snape's potions on the tournament so that means he will be completely useless the moment he sat on the broom.

Harry looked at him like he was ready to use Avada Kedavra on him. He was so frightened over what? Nothing! Completely nothing!

"May I ask why?" Harry asked with twitching eyebrow.

"I have terrible motion sickness so if you do that I would be useless." Natsu said after he returned to his normal skin color.

Harry sweat-dropped not sure what to think. "Anyway I think its quite late. Dinner time should be soon, so we should head to the hall." Natsu said, standing up from his bed where he had sat till now.

Harry nodded and stood up from the chair.

Harry walked out of the room and Natsu close behind him locking his doors with the wand like he always did.

They walked together in silence for awhile. The silence was broken by familiar voice "Hey Natsu!"

Natsu stopped and turned around to face none other than Anette.

"Yo." He greeted cheerfully, holding his hand in the air.

"Where have you been whole day?" She asked, smiling.

"I was talking with Harry about the tournament since he choose me to be his partner." Natsu replied, grinning.

Anette looked at Harry and smiled while extending her arm. "It's nice to meet you Harry, I'm Anette."

Harry looked at her surprised at how friendly she was. Harry took Anette's hand and smiled. He then looked at professors with interested look "Do you know each other from before?"

Natsu stopped walking and Anette stiffened.

"Well..." she started sounding all but convincing.

Natsu grinned nervously and said "We talked few times since we both are new professors far from our home country."

Harry looked at them suspiciously and then he turned to Anette "Professor, you're not from France?"

Anette smiled sweetly. "No. Why?"

Harry shrugged "No reason. Your name is French so I thought you're from France."

Anette thought a second about how to get out of that. "My father is from France and my mother is from Japan, where I lived most of my life."

Harry raised his eyebrow "Japan?"

He then looked at them. "So you _do_ know each other"

"We... saw each other few times." Natsu said, scratching the back of his head _'Damn, this kid is smart'._

 _'So much of pretending we don't know each other'_ Anette thought.

Harry looked at them as they just kept smiling stupidly.

Doors of the hall came into view when thy turned around the corner and Anette and Natsu sighed in relief. When they entered Harry went to Gryffindor table with quick "Goodbye" and Anette and Natsu walked to professor's table.

 ****few days later- first day of the tournament****

Harry watched miniature Hungarian Horntail that now stood in his hand. Other candidates looked at Harry. Some with concern, some with pity because of the fact that youngest participate of the tournament get the fiercest dragon.

"Oh my..." Anette said looking at Harry. All partners (professors) stood behind their students. Moody behind Cedric, Anette behind Fleur and Walter behind Viktor. All except Natsu who stood in the corner of the room with dark aura around him while muttering "How dare they do that to a dragon?"

Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, looked at participates and said "Now that all of you have your dragon the tournament can begin"

He then turned to Cedric and Moody "You will go first."

"Then Raviot and Delacour."

"Krum and Otho."

He then turned to Harry "Potter and Dragneel."

Natsu looked up and glared at Crouch sending shivers down his spine. _'What's his problem?'_

"You need to retrieve golden egg that dragon protects. Good luck."

Cedric Diggory and Moody tackled the task first, against a Swedish Short-Snout. Moody used a Transfiguration spell to change a rock into a dog to distract the dragon. They were partially successful; the dragon took the bait and Cedric went for the Golden Egg. Halfway through, the dragon turned its attention back to Cedric and burned his face. Moody then retrieved the egg, however, and they passed the task.

Second were Fleur Delacour and Anette, who faced a Common Welsh Green. Fleur enchanted the dragon to sleep. But while retrieving the golden egg, the dragon snored and let out a jet of flame that set Anette's skirt alight. Anette extinguished the flames and retrieved their egg.

Viktor Krum and Walter were third, facing a Chinese Fireball. Viktor used the Conjunctivitis Curse to blind the dragon and retrieve his egg. However, he was docked points when the dragon stumbled around and smashed half of the real eggs before Walter was able to get a hold on it.

Last but not least were Harry and Natsu.

Harry wore a black coat, black and red shirt, and grey pants. Natsu had almost the same outfit he wore in the GMG all those years ago in year X791. Instead of purple and white it was black and red in color.

They walked out in the ring side by side. Cheers echoed trough the arena when everybody spotted them. Harry was looking around the arena, trying to spot the dragon. His heart was pounding fast and he was sweating profusely, unsuccessfully trying to stay calm. Natsu on the other hand just walked beside him completely calm.

That didn't go unnoticed by spectators.

"Whoa... That pink-haired dude is so calm." Someone started talking among the crowd.

"He's hot." A girl's voice could be heard.

"What's with that tattoo on his shoulder?" another asked.

"Is that Harry Potter?!"

And so on.

Down on the arena Natsu noticed Harry's anxiety.

"Calm down." He said, chuckling.

Harry looked at him. "How can you be so calm all the time? We don't even know where the dragon is!"

Natsu shrugged and pointed his finger toward the sky "He's right above us"

Harry's eyes widened and he looked up as dragon above them roared.

Harry jumped behind the rock just when dragon roared fire at them. He then noticed that Natsu wasn't beside him. His eyes widened as he looked over the rock to see what was going on.

Everyone grew silent. Cheering stopped and some people shrieked in horror, but even that soon died down. The whole arena was completely quiet. No one dared to say a word as they watched what this pink-haired guy was doing.

Natsu was completely wrapped in flames, and Harry could only watch in pure horror. However that horror soon turned into a surprise when he saw that Natsu was just standing there, completely unaffected by hot flames. He was actually smiling!

"Dero ha duoo tekaru, nichiwaa (Long time no see, my friend)" Natsu smirked at Hungarian Horntail when he stopped roaring fire at him. Horntail's eyes widened slightly in realization when he recognize the human in front of him.

Everyone (except professors in Hogwarts) stared at Natsu in shock when they heard him speaking draconian.

 **"Fo kurado ano okaa dee! Kurado feraa quweto! (So you are one of them! You filthy human scum!)"** Dragon roared angrily shocking the public. Dragons have intelligence?! All of them thought that they were "mindless beasts", that's how Malfoy put it nicely.

"Ewa, tadaru noera gevy sa nowa. Demmi? (No, I promised I'll set you free. Remember?)" Natsu said to the dragon.

 **"Herraa! (Liar!)"** Dragon roared another tornado of flames at Natsu.

"Well it can't be helped..." Natsu sighed when flames swallowed him once again.

"Hey Harry!" He yelled. Harry jumped slightly after hearing his name.

"What?" Harry asked still behind the rock since flames were once again on it.

"You ready?!" Natsu asked grinning.

"Yes! At least I hope so..." he muttered to himself the last part.

Up in the auditorium Dumbledore and Anette face-palmed themselves when Natsu emerged from the flames first time unharmed. _'So much about keeping his powers a secret'_ Albus thought.

Harry jumped away from the rock and took out his wand pointing it toward the sky. Crowd cheered once again.

"Accio!" Harry shouted and jumped away from dragon's tail just in time. Natsu was standing in front of the dragon with serious face. It was almost scary to see someone who was always cheerful so serious.

"Fegaroo dana derata noera kawami dragunoo rico... Noera hagurioa futoo! (Since you don't believe me that I'm the Fire Dragon Prince... I'll have to prove it!)" Natsu said, bending his knees down, readying himself for a jump. The crowd watched in awe and shock when Natsu jumped at least twenty meters in the air.

 _'Too bad Happy isn't here'_ he thought.

Dragon roared bringing his tail down on Natsu. Natsu's eyes flashed red and his pupils turned into slits.

"Fire dragon's claw!" Natsu shouted as his feet was engulfed in flames shocking the crowd. He sent the attack at the incoming tail successfully sending the tail to the side so it missed him. Shock wasn't over there however when Natsu started running down the tail toward dragon's back.

By now Harry's broom was here and Harry was trying to take the egg but dragon roared fire at him so he had to move away. When Natsu was almost on Dragon's back he jumped once again, twisted himself in the air so he was now falling on his head and shouted "Fire dragon's roar!"

Tornado of flames, twice the size of those that the dragon sent at them, was fired from his mouth straight at the dragon's head. The crowd gasped when dragon roared in pain after the attack hit him in the head, tearing some of his scales away.

 _'Is this the magic that professor talked about? Magic that can harm a dragon?!'_ Hermione thought.

"What is this magic?!" A crowd member shouted.

"He's not even using his wand?!" Someone cried out.

Natsu rotate himself in the air once again and landed in front of the dragon with his back turned toward Horntail. Horntail's attention turned to Harry again who once again tried to take the egg. Horntail roared angrily as he swiped his claw down on Harry but thanks to Natsu's 'Fire dragon's fist' he missed.

Harry flew up in the air and Horntail tried to fly after him but chain around its neck stopped him from doing so. He tried once again braking the chain. After few tries there was braking sound that made everyone silence once again. The chain is broken!

No one noticed Natsu's smirk or where he disappeared in the commotion that fallowed.

Harry's eyes widened as he leaned forward to make the broom go faster. He flew as far as he could and soon Hogwarts castle come into view. Cursing under his breath he flew around one of the towers trying to slow dragon down. He didn't, however, expected that dragon would be smart enough to actually go in another direction and wait for him to get around the tower. Harry's eyes widened when he saw dragon preparing another roar.

Barely avoiding it, Harry fell off of his broom. As he was falling, he was able to get a hold on one of the windowsill on the tower. His broom fell next to him but still too far for him to reach it. He could hear dragon getting closer.

Harry extended his arm as much as possible trying to get a hold on his broom. Just when the dragon was above him and ready to burn him to a crisp, something jumped off of its head and grabbed Harry's broom, throwing it to him.

Harry's eyes widened when he noticed that it was Natsu. _'Where did he came from?!'_ The dragon roared, braking his train of thought. Harry jumped on his broom and flew away from the roar just in time. As he flew further away from the angry dragon he sighed in relief but then he realized something. When Natsu threw him his broom, he didn't catch anything! He will fall at least hundred meters before he touches the ground! Harry turned around on his broom, looking where Natsu could be, hoping he hadn't fallen yet. What he saw next almost made him fall off of his broom again.

There was Natsu. Falling at breakneck speed, swallowed in his own flames and _laughing_ like a mad man. He looked like a meteor from where Harry was. The dragon wasn't after Harry. He was after Natsu.

Harry stopped in horror. Not sure what to do. He couldn't leave the professor to get eaten by that dragon or getting smashed all over the floor like a bug. Also, he couldn't catch him because of the flames that were wrapped around his body.

 _'What am I going to do?!'_ Harry thought, panicked.

Natsu didn't looked at all concerned whatsoever at his current situation. He was rapidly closing the gap between himself and the ground.

He jumped on the dragon's back right before he broke the chain and waited for perfect opportunity to jump down.

As he was falling, he noticed Harry flying on his broom around in panic. He laughed even harder as he yelled "Go and take the egg! I'll be right behind you!"

Harry stopped and looked at Natsu.

"Go!" Natsu laughed again. Harry nodded and flew off, swallowing a lump in his throat. There was a loud crashing sound when Natsu collided with the ground.

The Horntail was flying around the cloud of dust that rose from the spot.

He knew Natsu was still alive. He was dragon after all and he could smell and hear that 'quweto' or 'filthy human scum' if you want English, underneath him.

When the dust cleared you could see Natsu kneeling down with his hand on the cold stone of the bridge he landed on. Stone was cracked around him like spider web but Natsu didn't looked harmed at all.

"Now that the audience is gone..." Natsu said, smirking. The dragon landed in front of him on the bridge. Natsu lit himself on fire while watching the dragon. Soon after the fire, sparks of lighting started dancing around him and magical pressure started growing. Even people in the arena could feel it, even though they didn't know what it was since they'd never felt it before.

 _'Your children really are unbelievable, Makarov'_ Dumbledore thought with smile. Anette shook her head in amusement _'He'll destroy half of the school if he starts fighting that dragon.'_

"Kurado ewa namwe ta (You never told me your name)" Natsu said in a monotone voice.

 **"Noera namwe ta Hinotama (My name is Hinotama)"** Dragon said after firing small fireball at Natsu who swallowed it.

"Zuto kurado wakame (Nice to meet you, Hinotama)" Natsu said smirking. Fire around him started taking shape.

 **"O-otow?! (W-what?!)"** Hinotama stuttered at the presence that he felt suddenly. It seemed like a dragon stood behind Natsu. The dragon twice his size. But that wasn't all. There was something more... Something dark lurking in the shadows...

 **End of chapter 6.**

 _Accio- This charm summons an object to the caster, potentially over a significant distance. It can be used in two ways; either by casting the charm and then naming the object desired, or by pointing your wand at the desired object during or immediately following the incantation to "pull" the target toward the caster; in either case, the caster must concentrate on the object they wish to summon in order for the charm to succeed._

 _I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I hope you liked the chapter and I want to hear what you think about this chapter. Also, I need your help. I wanted to ask if someone could write down for me Japanese suffixes, I would like to put them in my story but I only know basic ones like -san, -sama. Please review and thanks for reading :)_


	7. Chapter 7

****Brief history of the dragons****

When someone start a story I suppose he or she should say "Once upon a time..." But that would be incorrect... simply because dragons didn't exist just in the past. Dragons still exist, even to this very day. You, however, don't have any obligations to believe that. You, for all I care can simply say that dragons never existed in the first place. But, think about it. So many nations that were never in contact have practically the same description of a dragon. And its not just nations in one dimension. There are so many different dimensions, all with the same question; "Are dragons real?"... and with the same answer...

If you dig deeper in the history you will see that all of them had at least one person that claims that he or she saw a dragon. So many worlds and peoples... Earthland, Earth, Edolas, Mithgar, Azeroth, Earthsea, Camelot, Pandora, Middle-earth, Narnia, Pelamar, Thedas, Widge, Krynn, Skyrim... and those just scratch the surface.

I am sure you all are wondering how is that possible... Well here is your answer... The answer that is forgotten by even the dragons, swallowed by time...

* * *

A dragon of the past times once said **"To us, children of gods and devils, not even the Time and Space represent a boundary. We, along with our wicked brothers and sisters of angels and demons are the only entities allowed by our parents to travel trough the rips of the thin fabric that is known as Time and Space. And We, the Dragons, the children that surpassed even their timeless parents are the true rulers of this world filled with sorrow. The Reality is nothing but a mare excuse for those who forgot how to dream"**

* * *

Dragons... Demons... Devils... Gods... and Angels... only creatures that are able to travel between dimensions without any restrictions.

At least that was what most of them believed... Throughout the history there have always been exceptions.

The prime example of this exception is none other than the Black mage, Zeref. He along with the dragons has been mentioned in many histories... Though his name was well hidden behind the all wicked things history offered to the mankind...

Zeref... thousands of names and yet only one person...

And only thing that is needed to be mentioned is the Black wizard and bravest and strongest will fled in fear. Just think what would happen if you mentioned a creature that killed Zeref, his own creator... His own brother...

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

Harry flew trough the sky on his broom desperately trying to ignore loud sounds of thunder and lightning behind him. Key word _trying_. It was simple to loud and the fact that he had to dodge every few seconds another lightning bolt didn't help. Turning his head to see what was going on he was greeted by another lightning bolt. Barely dodging certain death he looked back once again but soon realized he was too far to see what were they doing. He could see Hungarian horntail standing on the bridge and small glowing dot that most likely presented Natsu.

 _'Please be alright, professor'_ he prayed silently.

The funny thing is that if he saw what was going on he would've prayed for Hinotama rather then for Natsu.

* * *

"Eno ha kawe rito de mirako derio? (How about you just quietly fly away?)" Natsu asked with blank face looking at dragon. Dragon gulped as Natsu's eyes flashed red but dragon's pride was stronger than his mind.

 **"Je arko de kurado draguoo kadi derio, eh Kawami Rico? (You should know that dragons don't just fly away, Fire Prince?)"** Hinotama hissed the last part with obvious sarcasm.

Natsu shrugged as he said "Noera di kado de wato iee hato dictionare (I was just trying to solve this without unnecessary damage)"

Hinotama straightened up his neck so he looked even taller as he said laughing **"Ato da kurado quweto de kurado si dionij se (As a filthy human scum such as you could do any damage)"**

Natsu titled his head to the side as he asked with innocent voice making it look even creepier than before "Di a noera esto kataro sawe sato quweto (I'm not even a human much less filthy human scum)"

Hinotama looked at him like he was crazy. That look however didn't last long as Natsu's flames practically exploded around them and the feeling that something was seriously wrong with the human in front of him returned full force.

Hinotama took another step back but he had to spread his wings and fly in the air as bridge he stood on crumbled under invisible pressure Natsu emitted that started crushing all around him while smaller rocks started levitate around him.

 **"Otow ae kurado sa?! (What are you?!)"** Hinotama asked as he flapped his wings trying to find a way to run away but he knew that it was too late now.

"Deto hia kurado eswo? (Are you sure you wanna know?)" Natsu asked with sadistic grin. His eyes were looking toward Hinotama so the dragon could see as his eyes changed color. It looked like someone just poured out ink in his eyes as his sclera turned black and his iris bloody red color. His pupils turned into slits as Natsu grinned at Hintoama. The mighty dragon could easily see his now much longer canines and sharper teeth.

Hinotama himself didn't know how he was able to keep his voice from trembling **"Noera kadwo date? Itee! Domera he noear! (Who do you think I am? Speak! I command you!)"**

"Kurado ni etp domera norae watooq (You are in no position to command anything)" Natsu replied in cold voice that sent shivers trough Hinotama's back.

He then smiled "Sito as ewa nokaro... (But since you insist...)"

Black clouds started swirling around them as thunders struck the earth.

 **"Noera namwe ta Etherious Natsu Dragneel eo E.N.D (My name is Etherious Natsu Dragneel or E.N.D"** Hinotama's eyes widened **"Dera wicaro kawami tero drogunoo Igneel. Dera sento Zeref, Sicaor detior isto noera se kirra (My father is fire dragon king Igneel. My brother is Zeref, the Black wizard and I am his killer)"**

Hinotama felt cold. For the first time in his life he felt cold. And considering he was fire dragon that was saying something. He knew all too well who was Black wizard and while many wizard in this world would thought of Voldemort at the moment Hinotama knew better than that. Voldemort was a mare mice compared to Zeref.

He knew this demon- no, that was an understatement- this devil was telling the truth. After all who would lie about something like this? Even those that wanted to scare their opponents knew their boundaries.

Hungarian Horntail noticed something strange as he watched this... spawn of hell and nightmares that stood on the ground before him waiting to see his reaction.

The shadows of the raging inferno that was surrounding them were not following their fiery companions. They all looked like they were moving on their own and as he watched them long enough he noticed that not only were they moving on their own. They were moving toward their center. Or better to say Natsu. And to Hinotama's growing horror he realized that shadows were literally replacing the demon's skin.

 ****back to Harry****

Harry flew on his broom back to the arena. When people noticed him they cheered loudly thinking that Harry and his partner (who disappeared somewhere when dragon broke free) have defeated the dragon. They soon realized, however, that only Harry came back. Harry jumped from his broom when he was almost touching the ground. He landed few meters away from the golden egg. The crowd got quiet as young Potter reached for the egg carefully.

 _'Professor must have sent Harry to retrieve the egg while he is still fighting the dragon'_ Hermione thought as she watched Harry reaching for the egg.

Just few inches before Harry's fingers touched the egg ground shook strongly knocking him off of his feet. The sky darkened as black clouds cowered the sun and lightnings struck the earth on several places. Harry get on his feet shakily as he hit the ground when he fall and looked toward the sky. Audience fallowed his example as they watched clouds swirling around some place near western towers of the school.

 _'Professor is still there'_ Harry thought with growing dread. He turned his head to look at the egg that was completely forgotten by what seemed everyone except him. _'Might as well finish this and than get some professors to help professor Natsu'_

He reached for the egg once again but this time he wasn't able to make even a step when air suddenly became so heavy he dropped to his knees.

Crowd soon fallowed with screams of fear escaping their lips.

"W-what is this?" Hermione asked barely breathing. She raised her head (with great difficulty) and looked around. What she saw surprised her even more. Professor Dumbledore was calmly sitting on his seat like he wasn't effected by the sudden pressure at all and only other person that seemed completely unaffected was Professor from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Anette was her name if Hermione remembered correctly.

As she looked around she saw several people and students passed out and many off them hardly breathing and gasping for air that seemed like it get thicker by the minute.

"This is something called Magical pressure" Anette answered Hermione's question. Young girl looked at her surprised that she even heard her question.

"W-what?" Ron, who was next to Hermione looked at Anette.

"I'm not surprised you never felt it before" she chuckled but it sounded biter "Though this kind of pressure can only mean one thing... The Gates of Hell are open"

Hermione and Ron exchanged pale looks not daring to ask what that means. Something was happening... something big...

Time seemed like it slowed down... maybe even stopped. The air got thicker and hotter with every passing second while that invisible pressure wanted to crush them. One by one, almost everyone passed out due to the pressure. The last thing Hermione saw before her own consciousness slipped away was that black haired professor looking toward the sky with eyes filled with... Worry? Yes it was definitely worry but there was also small trace of amusement as well as anger.

"Baka" Mira muttered under her breath as she rubbed her forehead now looking at the floor. _'We aren't even felling the half of his full power and he already knocked out almost everyone here'_ Her eyes traveled to the arena below her. She let out frustrated sigh as she thought _'Even poor Harry-kun was knocked out'_

Maxim who was breathing little harder and was sitting on her seat looked at Mira after she heard her muttering something. "Do you know what is that boy doing? Or is this dragon's deed?"

"Unfortunately this is Natsu's doing" Mira shook her head not really realizing who is she talking to.

"You know this Natsu?" headmistress asked.

Mira opened her mouth to answer but quickly shut them as she realized what she just said. _'Shit'_

Maxim didn't ask anything else leaving the matter for later. The silence warped itself around the arena.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind blow them almost of of their feet. It seemed like it came from some kind of explosion. Mira, who was now on the floor thanks to that wind, stood up, dusted her skirt and looked up. She smiled as thin rays of sun shined trough thick black clouds as the pressure disappeared like it wasn't there in the first place.

Mira scanned the crowd. _'It's been barely twenty minutes and everyone are knocked out except Maxim-sama, Dumbledore-sama, Karkaroff-sama and Walter-san'_

She that narrowed her eyes at the professor from Durmstrang _'How is he still awake? To stay awake with this level of pressure in the air you needed to be exposed to at least some kind of the pressure at least once. He looks even better that headmasters... Almost like he's...'_

She moved slowly toward Walter who was watching unconscious form of Harry barely blinking.

"Walter-san? If I'm not mistaken" Anette asked with smile on her face as she stood beside him. He raised his head and looked at Anette with smile.

"You are correct, Any-chan" he said with smile. Anette raised her eyebrow "It is Anette, not Any"

Walter chuckled "I'm well aware of that, Any-chan"

"You're from Japan as well?" Mira asked narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Indeed I am. What a coincidence, don't you think? All three schools have one professor from Japan that joined this year" He said as he looked at headmasters. He nodded in acknowledgment to Dumbledore who was looking at them.

"What subject you teach, Walter-san?" Anette asked.

He wasn't able to answer as Maxim's shriek got their attention "Professor Dumbledore! I will not tolerate this kind of insolence! That boy could seriously harm my students. Your students as well as a matter of fact. I do not know how did he gain your trust but that boy is a threat and we should inform the Council immediately."

Dumbledore raised his hands trying to calm down two raging headmasters "I assure you that that boy wouldn't harm anyone"

Karkaroff gestured his hand toward the crowd around them that started to wake up "Are you saying that they are okay? That nothing happened to them?"

"They are perfectly fine, Karkaroff-sama" Walter said as he stood up and walked to his headmaster.

"Walter?! What is the meaning of this? You know that boy- that... that monster?!" Karkaroff screamed. Few members of the crowd looked at headmasters confused as worry started building inside them.

"You should be careful what are you saying about someone behind his back. It's not really nice, _Karkaroff-sama_ " a voice said behind Karkaroff and Maxim who froze in their spot.

Maxim turned slowly as Karkaroff fallowed her example. They were greeted by a very unhappy, shirtless pink-haired dragon slayer.

"What have you done with the dragon?" Maxim asked after she regained her composure.

"I let him go" Natsu replied almost growling at the tall woman.

There was a long minute of silence as two headmasters had staring contest with dragon slayer.

"Calm down everyone. We are attracting to much attention. We should continue this after Natsu and Harry-kun finish their task" Anette said whispered.

Two headmasters shared a look as they looked around. Almost everyone that were near them was watching them. Maxim stubbornly looked at the arena below her while Karkaroff coughed in his hand.

"Thank you" Mira said with sigh. She glared at Natsu who just looked at her with 'I'm sorry' look as he jumped over the fence and landed gracefully fifty meters below them getting gasps from the crowd.

Natsu walked toward Harry who was by now awake but still sitting on the ground looking around himself confused. When Harry saw Natsu walking toward him he smiled as Natsu extended his arm and helped him stood up.

"You okay?" Natsu asked with sheepish smile.

"I've been better, though I should be the one asking you that question, professor Dragneel"

"Mah... I'm fine" Natsu waved his hand dismissing the subject. He then pointed with his thumb behind his back toward the egg as he said "You go get the egg"

He winked at Harry with smile. Harry nodded as he returned the smile.

"Oh and don't lose this again" Natsu said with smirk as handed Harry a wand.

Harry looked confused at the wand. He unconsciously reached to the place where he usually had his wand but when he didn't find it he took the one from Natsu's hand realizing that it was his wand.

"I must have dropped it when I passed out" Harry muttered as he put it back to its rightful place. "Thanks"

Harry nodded to himself, his mind set on one thought- retrieve the egg. He walked to the egg as the crowd started cheering again. He took the egg and grabbed it raising it in the air above his head. Natsu smiling walked toward him and before Harry could even react he was on Natsu's shoulders. Natsu laughed like the maniac as crowd started cheering even louder.

"We did it Harry" Natsu yelled laughing.

"I know! And I can't believe!" Harry said laughing as well.

* * *

"Are you sure in this Hermione?" muffled voice asked quietly.

"Of course I am! When was I ever wrong?" Hermione whispered-hissed.

"How about the time when you though Snape wants to stole Philosophers Stone?" new voice offered.

"If you please, we all thought that Ron" Hermione said.

"And when you made Polyjuice Potion with cat's hair" first voice whispered.

"Don't even remind me of that" Hermione said as she put her hand on her forehead.

"And when-"

"Okay I get it!" Hermione said and then added "But still! I'm sure that professor Dragneel isn't from Japan"

"I'm not even sure what that has to do with anything" Harry sighed.

"He was the one that made all of us pass out. And professor Raviot said something really weird about it" Hermione said.

"Yeah..." Ron said nodding "She said something like... 'The Gates of Hell are open'"

"That is weird" Harry muttered.

"That's just creepy if you ask me" Ron said.

"Well we are here now so might as well hear what is going on" Hermione said.

Just as she said it three hiding teenagers could hear Maxim's voice "I knew something was weird about that boy"

"I am sure there is nothing to worry about. Dumbledore-sama wouldn't put students in danger" Anette said as they passed invisible teenagers that hide under Harry's coat.

They passed trough the gates of Dumbledore's office leaving the three alone again. "Let's get closer" Hermione whispered and the two boys nodded.

They pressed their ears on wooden doors listening the conversation that already began.

"-that this boy is no threat at all?!" Maxim's voice shrieked.

"I am still here Obaa-chan" Natsu's bored voice reached their ears.

 ****inside****

Maxim narrowed her eyes at dragon slayer who was sitting on the chair facing everyone in the room.

Walter coughed in his hand though it strangely sounded like laughing. Maxim leaned closer to Anette as she whispered "What does that mean?"

Anette giggled as she said "Basically; Grandma" Maxim straighten herself glaring daggers at Natsu who just shrugged.

"You snooty brat" she hissed.

"We are not here to argue about that" Karkaroff said sternly. Natsu sighed. "What do you wanna know?"

"Who are you?" Karkaroff asked.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel" Natsu replied.

"I mean your real name" Karkaroff growled.

Natsu looked at him confused "That is my real name"

"Don't play with us boy. You are lucky we didn't called the Council yet."

"That is his real name, Karkaroff-sama" It was surprisingly Walter who said that.

"And how do you know that?" Maxim glared at him.

"He is telling the truth." Anette said.

Maxim looked at her surprised "Anette?"

"You really are hypocrites" Natsu muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Maxim said with raised eyebrow.

"Oh come on. You're attacking Gramps like he did something awful. He just wanted to protect your students. Just like you two. He did the _same_ thing"

Maxim and Karkaroff started sweating.

Dumbledore looked at Maxim at Karkaroff confused. "What are you talking about Natsu?"

Natsu gestured toward Walter and Anette as he watched Dumbledore's eyes shine with realization. Old wizard chuckled as he said "Well that is unexpected"

Mira looked at Natsu suspiciously and then at Walter. She was now sure that she knew who this Walter guy was but she just couldn't place it.

"You know I seriously hoped I was able to fool you when I even changed my scent but I was obviously wrong Natsu-san." Walter said with chuckle.

Karkaroff looked at Natsu slightly horrified.

"Eh you can't fool my nose, _Walter_ " Natsu said in teasing voice taping his nose with his index finger.

"Can you tell me who the heck are you? I just can't place... you" Mira started with annoyed voice that soon died down as she pointed her finger at Walter "... Sting?"

Walter laughed as his brown hair turned blond and his eyes changed blue. Scar appeared on his right eyebrow and his canines extend and became sharper. Wrinkles disappeared from his face leaving a face of a well known twenty-years old man.

"One and only, Mira-chan" Sting said laughing while Karkaroff and Maxim looked right about to faint.

Mira smirked as her hair turned white. Natsu laughed as he stood up and stretched his arms. He shake his hand with Sting as he said "Long time no see"

"Almost four months" Sting replied with smirk.

"What... a coincides..." Dumbledore said looking at the three laughing friends.

Karkaroff face-palmed himself "So much about disguise"

"How come you came here in the first place. I mean what about Sabertooth? You are a guild master after all"

Sting laughed as he said "I left Rogue to deal with the papers"

Natsu laughed as he said "Poor guy"

"So you all know each other?" Maxim asked though it was obvious.

Natsu nodded as added "And no need to worry. I will not harm anyone"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow while watching two headmasters "Or you still want to call the council?"

Maxim and Karkaroff paled slightly as they quickly said "No! Not at all"

"Then it's solved" Natsu said clapping with his hands.

"Now if you don't mind we would like to go" Natsu said with smile.

"No. Feel free to go" Dumbledore replied with kind smile. Natsu nodded with smile as he started walking toward the doors. He opened them and let Mira and Sting trough first before he fallowed them and closed the doors but not before saying "Goodnight"

"I really thought they were going to faint" Sting snickered.

"Oh and by the way how did you make yourself look like thirty years old?" Mira asked "As far as I know you can't use transformation magic"

"I used some spell Karkaroff showed me"

Natsu nodded as they started walking trough the hall.

"Hey Harry fell free to join us. Your friends can come with us as well" he said not turning around. There was crashing sound as something invisible fell on the floor and silent "Bloody hell" escaped someone's mouth.

 **End of chapter 7.**

 _I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooo soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I didn't update for so long but school is... ah well school. Too many tests in too little time. I'm sure you understand._

 _Anyway... Big 'Thank you' to all of you who have been waiting and I hope you liked this chapter. I _will _show you the fight between Hinotama and Natsu trough a flashback in later chapters. Please review and thanks for reading :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

"You know, it's not really nice to eavesdrop on other people" Natsu said with smile as he continued walking down the hall, Sting and Mira beside him while the Golden trio walked behind them.

"We apologize, professor. We shouldn't have done that but we were really curious as to why you, professor Raviot and professor Otho were on so friendly terms while claiming you do not know each other" Hermione whispered with her head bowed down.

"Ah no need to worry Hermione-chan" Sting said with smile as he turned his body toward them still walking in the same direction.

Hermione looked at him and managed a weak smile.

"Though we would prefer if you don't do anything like that anytime soon, Hermione-chan, Ron-kun, Harry-kun" Mira said turning to look at them over her shoulder with smile on her lips.

Ron and Harry bowed their head at that as well. "We're sorry"

"I know you are" Natsu said still not looking at them. Mira looked at him disapprovingly. "And that's why I know you won't do it again if you do not wish to bare some harder consequences"

"You're going to punish us?" Harry asked sadly.

"Is it even necessary to ask?" Natsu replied. Before anyone could say anything else Sting yawned and said "I think I'm off to bed. Mira-chan, wanna go with me? We do have rooms in the same corridor and those three are his students."

Mira looked at Sting before glancing questionably at Natsu who said tersely "Just go. I can take care of those three troublemakers" his voice was blank but both Mira and Sting knew him well enough to see and hear that he was barely suppressing grin from stretching his face.

"Suit yourself" Sting said as he and Mira turned the corner leaving the four alone. They continued to walk in silence toward what Harry and his friends realized were Gryffindor corridors.

"I am really disappointed in you three" Natsu finally said and the three couldn't suppress sadness from making its way on their faces.

"You could just ask us what you wanted to know" Natsu said after another moment of silence.

"We did ask you, at least I did, professor" Harry said finally "And you didn't really answer my question"

Natsu scratched the back of his head with sheepish grin on his face as he mumbled something that sounded awfully a lot like "Oh yeah... I guess you're right "and then he turned around to face the three "There is a reason why people shouldn't know where me and my two friends came from"

Ron and Hermione turned to look away but Harry kept his position and continued looking at professor's onyx eyes. He had a feeling that professor wanted him to do that even though he was barely able to continue this.

After few seconds that seemed to Harry like at least few long hours Natsu grinned surprising the three.

"I can't really say that I believe you when you say you're sorry but I guess I won't tell anything to Gramps" Natsu said as his grin widened when the three in front of him looked at him in surprise before they smiled widely.

"But you have to promise you won't tell anyone what you heard today" He said with his index finger raised to emphasize his point.

Three nodded quickly as Ron said "We won't! Professor, you have our word"

Natsu grinned again "What was that?"

The three smiled again before they said in union "Aye sir"

Their professor grinned at them again as he said "That's more like it!"

Natsu then turned around again and continued walking "Now about your detention"

The three looked at him in puzzlement as Hermione said in clearly confused tone "But I thought you said that you won't-"

"-tell Dumbledore? Yes, I won't. But I didn't say anything about detention"

The three exchanged few looks before Harry spoke up "What kind of detention, professor?"

Natsu stopped walking as he put his hand on his chin and started thinking "Well you will come to me after your school is over"

"When?" Hermione asked.

"Friday" Natsu replied with smirk.

"Next Friday?" Ron asked carefully not liking the smirk that tugged professor's lips even harder.

"Every Friday" Natsu said, his smirk turning into grin as his eyes flashed red for brief second.

The three gulped and Natsu laughed "Oh no need to worry. I'm just going to show you some extra hand-to-hand combat. I have a feeling you'll need it and I'm sure that Harry will need it soon."

The three nodded carefully as they stayed in silence for few more moments before Natsu continued "Now off you go. You have school tomorrow morning and I don't want to be the one who is guilty when you fall asleep on your first classes."

"Right..." Hermione said as they continued to walk toward the portrait that was now in their view. They said the password ignoring the talk from fat lady in the portrait and Harry, being the last one who entered turned his head toward Natsu who didn't move form his spot and said "Good night, professor Dragneel"

"Night, Harry-kun" Natsu said waving his hand before he disappeared leaving Harry staring at empty space.

"How is he doing that" Harry muttered before he disappeared further in Gryffindor common room saying his good nights with Hermione before he and Ron went to the boy's corridor.

 ****next morning- hand-to-hand combat class****

"You know Neville-kun... You could quite easily hit someone else instead of blowing yourself up without even using your wand. I must say I'm rather interested how did you do that anyway" Natsu said with exasperated look on his face while shaking his head as he walked to help Neville (who was sitting in small crater with slightly burned edges of his clothes) stand up.

"I'm sorry professor..." Neville muttered as he took Natsu's hand and stood up. He mumbled one more apology before he walked to the rest of the class that Natsu sent to sort themselves among the houses- Gryffindors on one side and Slytherin on the other.

Few snickers were heard across the field from Slytherin group that were quickly silenced by Natsu's glare.

Natsu sighed before he said "Seamus-kun! Malfoy-teme!"

Both boys almost jumped when they heard their names before they stepped out. Malfoy looked at Natsu at the strange addition to his name as Hermione giggled. Ron looked at her before she explained "I looked little in Japanese dictionary and at those suffixes he was using. Turns out 'teme' could be translated as bastard"

Ron put a hand over his mouth trying to stop himself from bursting up in laughter. Needless to say he failed miserably.

Malfoy who heard this turned red as he glared daggers at Natsu who just grinned at him.

"Let's see how much you've learned" and with that Natsu disappeared from the circle that was drawn on the ground near the entrance of the Forbidden forest and reappeared next to the students. The circle itself was simple burned grass that Natsu burned with his flames.

Seamus and Malfoy walked slowly to the circle as Natsu said "Ready? Then lets begin-"

He wasn't able to finish as another familiar voice cut him off "Natsu-san? So this is your class?"

Natsu smirked as he and his students turned to look at the blond man that was walking toward him "Yo"

Students looked confused at Sting as he continued his conversation with pinkhead.

"Who's that?" one of them asked.

"I don't know" another answered in a tone barely above the whisper.

"That would be professor Otho" Natsu informed them as he added "He's a professor of transfiguration"

"Wasn't he that old dude that came here with Durmstrang?" Pansy asked somewhat skeptical.

"He did just say he's a professor of transfiguration... maybe he's been using some spell that... well you know..." Ron said looking at Sting who grinned in return.

"You nailed it" he said with smirk as he turned his head to Natsu and asked "What is this class anyway? You're not just watching how well your fire can burn the grass, right?"

"Hand-to-hand combat" Natsu replied with straight face before grin formed on his lips "How about we show them how a real duel between two dragon slayers look like?"

"Is that a challenge?" Sting asked with smirk of his own.

"Dragon slayers?" One of the students asked shocked.

"Haven't you listened when he was talking about how he was able to produce that fire on tournament?" Hermione asked with raised eyebrow.

The student scratched the back of his head with goofy grin as he said "No... Not really"

Hermione sighed as she turned back to the two 'Japanese'.

"So... wanna see it?" Natsu asked turning his head to the students who nodded in excitement.

"Yea!" "Of course!" "Hell, Yea!" and similar shouts echoed trough the clearing as Natsu and Sting grinned.

"Well then... Sting-chan... Shall we?" Natsu asked with smirk as Sting huffed before smirking "Do you even have to ask?"

The two walked to the makeshift circle.

"Are they going to use that magic?" Dean, a Gryffindor boy, asked as he sat down and took some kind of notebook out and a pencil.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked as she looked over Dean's shoulder and find some really good sketches in it.

"I'm going to sketch those two" Dean said with smile as he started.

"I wonder who's going to win" Hermione said thoughtfully looking at Ron and Harry.

"Professor Dragneel, of course!" Ron said as several other boys and girls agreed with him.

Natsu and Sting, still in their staring match heard this as Sting said "You got yourself few more fangirls"

Natsu huffed playfully before sly smile made its way on his face "What? Jealous?"

Sting choked slightly as he said "Me? Jealous? Don't be ridiculous!"

Natsu shrugged though that smile still stayed on his lips "So... ready?

"I was born ready" Sting said as he took his fighting stance soon fallowed by Natsu who took his own.

"Whoa..." Millicent Bulstrode, one of the Slytherins, said amazed. She knew few things about martial arts and it was really coming in handy right now.

"What?" Pansy asked trying to sound bored though she wasn't really doing good job at that.

"Those stances... They don't have any openings" She said as she continued to watch as Natsu and Sting exchanged few more words.

"They don't have any what?" Parkinson asked confused as she looked at her friend who was watching two dragon slayers carefully.

"It's complicated" Bulstrode said as she turned to look at Pansy who rolled her eyes at that.

"What ever"

* * *

"Are we going to use our magic?" Sting asked.

"Be my guest" Natsu said with smirk.

"Alright. You asked for it" Sting said as he lunched himself at Natsu. Natsu not wasting any second sidestepped Sting's punch that was cloaked with his magic. Natsu raised his knee aiming for Sting's abdomen while Sting was still in the air but Sting grabbed his knee and twisted his body aiming his foot at Natsu's head missing by a mare millimeter.

They jumped apart taking they own stances again.

"Not bad" Natsu said with smirk and then added "But still not good enough"

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted as he spun in the air and hit the ground where Sting stood barely few seconds ago.

"White Dragon's Claw!" was heard behind Natsu who bent his upper body under 90° as Sting's magic-cloaked hand fly past him. But Sting wasn't over. As he fly past Natsu he put his arms on the ground and slammed his foot that was still above Natsu downwards sending Natsu crashing in the ground. Students gasped as web-like pattern spread the ground but soon sighed in relief as Natsu rolled out of the way of another 'White Dragon's Claw'

"Lucky hit" Natsu said with smirk as he skidded to a stop.

"Keep saying that to yourself" Sting replied with smirk.

"You're gonna regret that" Natsu said to him with a smirk of his own.

"Dream on!" Sting yelled as he charged at Natsu who was still crunching on the ground. As he jumped right above Natsu and warped his feet in white energy Natsu took a deep breath as he said three simple words and Sting's eyes widened in shock "Fire Dragon's Roar"

Sting wasn't able to avoid that one as the magic on his feet disappeared and he put his hands in front of his face and warped them in magic trying to avoid as much as damage as possible. Knowing that this was one of Natsu's weaker roars he hoped that he won't have too much burns.

As the fire of the roar vanished Sting opened his eyes as he rolled back and he had barely enough time to widen them as Natsu came at him with blurring speed jumpig in the air before shouting "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

His arms were cloaked in fire the second later as Sting rolled out of the way but the fire still licked part of his left side.

"Is it me or are you not using your full heat?" Sting asked looking as Nastu landed on the ground and quickly jumped out of the Sting's much smaller version of 'Holy Ray'.

"Yup" Natsu replied with smile and then added "I don't want to burn another part of the school like I did on the tournament"

Sting sighed "I guess you're right"

"Of course I am" Natsu replied with grin as he quickly added "Fire Dragon's claw"

He was just in time to deflect Sting's own attack before he spun in the air hitting Sting in the head sending him flying out of the circle.

Sting jumped back on his feet and was ready to attack once again but stopped when Nastu pointed at his feet. Sting looked down and sighed "Oh man..."

"Though luck" Natsu said shrugging.

"Now class..." Natsu started turning toward his students but wasn't able to finish as they started cheering and clapping shouting "That was awesome!" and similar comments.

Natsu and Sting grinned at each other as they Sting said "Happy to hear that. Now I have to go"

And with that Sabertooth master turned and walked away like nothing happened.

"See ya!" Natsu said with grin as he turned back to the students and after silencing them down he said "The class's over for today. You can go and change your clothes before your next class"

They nodded and started to leave saying their goodbyes and chatting about what they just saw.

"Harry" Natsu called out as Harry was about to enter the school "Could you stay for a bit"

Sharing confused glaces with Hermione and Ron he turned to professor after saying "I'll meet you on the class"

He walked to Natsu as Natsu sat down on the grass and said "Have you tried to open the egg?"

Harry sighed somewhat in relief. He thought this was about what happened last night.

"Yes" he answered and then added "It started shrieking and screaming so we closed it again"

Natsu gained thoughtful expression for few seconds and then said "Could you come to my office later today so we could figure this out"

Harry smiled as he said "Sure"

Natsu grinned back as he stood up "Great"

"Right" And with that he was gone. Natsu scratched the back of his head as he entered the school while using his wand to levitate few things that were on the field.

* * *

He walked to his office/bedroom. Unlocking the doors with his wand and then locking it up again with it, he walked to his desk and put his scarf on the table. Taking his black shirt off he pointed his wand at the wall saying "Aparecium" and the familiar map appeared and names popped out.

He took off his baggy knee-length grey pants and walked in the bathroom that was connected with his bedroom. Once inside he stripped the rest of the clothes off and entered the shower. He turned on the water and waited until the temperature was the one he liked _(A/N: Boiling water that would left burns on anybody else.)_

After finishing he put on clean underwear and black knee-length baggy pants that he tucked in black boots. He put on crimson T-shirt and looked at the map again. _'Harry was still in his classroom. Ah well... Might as well get some sleep. I'm done with my classes for the day'_

He jumped on his bed with his hands under his head as he put his wand next to him after he made the map on his wall disappear.

 ****that afternoon****

"Harry? Where are you going?" Ron looked quizzically at Harry who turned the other way instead of the one that lead to the Gryffiondor's corridor.

Hermione sighed as she hit him at the back of his head before Harry could reply.

Ron rubbed the back of his head as he turned to Hermione "What was that for?"

"He already explained us, Ron" Hermione said as she turned to Harry who rolled his eyes at their antics and said "I'm going to see professor Dragneel about the tournament. I still didn't figure out how to open that egg without going deaf"

"Oh right" Redhead said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Then see ya later, mate" Ron said as he turned around, Hermione close behind him.

"Bye Harry" she said.

"Yea sure, see you guys later" Harry said with small grin as he turned and started walking down the hall. After few more minutes of walking he came across the wooden doors he was looking for. He knocked few times but no one answered so he knocked again.

The doors suddenly opened to reveal sleepy looking Natsu and leaving Harry with half-risen hand ready to start knocking again. Natsu yawned before he grinned "Harry! Whoa, I was sleeping that long? Oh well... Come on in. Are you planning to stand there whole day?"

Harry blinked as he stepped inside and took the egg out of his bag.

"So it still won't open?" Natsu asked as Harry placed the egg down on the table.

"It can be opened but as I said; It starts making quite a noise and its rather unbearable" Harry explained as he took his regular seat on the chair next to the desk and Natsu sat on his bed with crossed legs.

"Can you give me the egg for a bit?" Natsu asked suddenly. Harry looked at him confused as he said "Yes... What are you going do with it?"

He said handing Natsu the egg. Natsu put one of his hands on the top of the egg while he hold it by the bottom with the other. As minutes went by Harry became more and more interested what will the dragon-expert say.

"It's not the real egg" He finally proclaimed and Harry almost fell from the chair on the floor, face-first. _'Isn't that obvious?!'_ He mentally yelled but restrained himself from saying it out loud.

Natsu seeing Harry's look chuckled as he explained "I meant it's not made like the real egg works"

Harry's 'Are-you-sure-you-are-dragon-expert' look turned into a 'what-are-you-talking-about' look.

"This egg was guarded by a fire dragon, right?" Natsu asked and Harry looked at him like he's grown second head "There are other types of dragons?"

Natsu gave him blank look before he said completely serious "Are you kidding? Of course there are. I mean they are obviously not so common in this world, uh... part of the world" he quickly corrected himself when Harry gave him and odd look "But there are hundred different types. Sky dragons, Earth dragons, Shadow dragons, Light dragons, Water dragons, Iron dragons, Lightning dragons, Chaos dragons (though I think Acnologia was the only one)" And that comment was quickly fallowed by a "Who?" from Harry that was quite obviously ignored as Natsu continued "Of course Fire dragons, Poison dragons... Anyway... you get my point?"

Harry nodded.

"Back to the point. If the egg was guarded by the fire dragon then it would be logical that it was made like an egg of a fire dragon would be, ne?"

Harry nodded again listening carefully as professor continued "But an egg of a fire dragon hatches when it's surrounded by fire"

Harry remembered Norbert's egg that Hagrid had in oven until it hatched.

"So what's your point?" Harry asked still not understanding it.

Natsu sighed as his fist that was holding the egg warped in fire. Harry looked wide eyed as the fire continued to burn around Natsu's fist.

After few seconds Natsu turned off the fire leaving the egg the same as it was though slightly red at the bottom.

"If it was an 'egg' of a fire dragon it wouldn't get red. If I held it above my flames for much longer it would melt." Natsu explained as he looked at the egg in his hands and then after few seconds of what seemed to be staring contest between the dragon slayer and the egg he put his ear on the surface of the egg.

First few seconds nothing happened but then Natsu's head jerked back looking at the egg in his hand with odd expression "Man... Whoever made those tasks sure is crazy"

Harry looked at him confused and then turned to look at the egg. "What?"

"Fallow me" Natsu said without further explanation as he stood up and head for his bathroom soon fallowed by jet again confused Harry.

"Do you know that each egg has different sound when it's almost ready to hatch?" Natsu asked and without waiting for Harry to answer he continued "An egg of a fire dragon sounds like fire in fireplace- it crackles like fire would. An egg of a sky dragon sounds like it has a nice spring breeze in it. An egg of a lightning dragon also crackles but the sound is that of an electric sparks. And do you know what is the sound of the egg of a water dragon?" Natsu spoke as he turned on the water in his bathtub.

Harry shook his head still watching professor completely lost at what he was supposed to do.

"It sounds like a waterfall" Natsu said with the smirk as he let go of the egg and dropped it in the water. "Now come here"

Harry took few more steps and now was standing next to Natsu who grinned as he said "Hold your breath"

And before Harry could so much as blink Natsu pushed his head under the water with one hand and with other he opened the egg.

Harry's eyes shot wide open as he was pushed under the surface and they widened even more as he heard the beautiful voice singing

 _"Come seek us where our voices sound,_

 _We cannot sing above the ground,_

 _And while you're searching, ponder this;_

 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

 _An hour long you'll have to look,_

 _And recover what we took,_

 _But past an hour — the prospect's black,_

 _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

As it finished Harry pulled his head back up gasping for air as he shot a glare at still grinning Natsu and said "You could've warn me before"

Natsu shrugged as he _explained_ "It would take all the fun"

Harry rolled his eyes as he told Natsu what he heard.

"A riddle?" Natsu asked after he heard everything.

"I definitely sounds like one" Harry said.

"Well, in that case" Natsu said as he turned around and thrown himself on his bed with his hands behind his head "There is nothing I can do about it"

Barely restraining himself from landing on his face Harry satisfied himself with face-palming as he asked simply "What?"

 _'Wasn't he suppose to help me?'_

"It is clearly tied to the one of the places in this country. I have no idea about who it sings or where are they" Natsu explained before he sat up again "Though it sounds like mermaids or something"

"Mermaids?" Harry asked with skeptical eyebrow.

"Yeah... I mean... ' _Come seek us where our voices sound,_ _We cannot sing above the ground_ ' It is clear that they are underwater and the only creature I ever heard that could sing underwater are Yacuruna form... eghh.. Japan? ... or those creatures that look like mermaids here in your country"

"Yacurana?" Harry asked now interested. Professor usually had quite a few stories about this type of things.

"They are skeletal creatures the size of a child that sing underwater to lure their prey in" Natsu said with smirk seeing Harry's growing interest.

"Have you ever seen one?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately no, but I heard it" Natsu replied with small grin.

"How do you know it was this... Yacurana?"

"It sounds like it's coming from inside your head and it has metallic edge to it" Natsu said.

They sat few minutes in silence before Harry said "Well it does sounds like it could be Merpeople"

"I guess you're right" Natsu nodded thoughtfully "Any idea where to find them?"

"Well I'm not sure..." a grin stretched his lips as he said this "But I know who might know"

Grinning his own toothy grin Natsu said "Then I guess that's solved"

"On another matter... Who are you taking to the Yule Ball?" Natsu asked changing the topic.

Harry blinked at unexpected question and then his face turned red.

Natsu laughed "Ask Hermione"

Harry's face turned form bright red into snowy white and Natsu found himself thinking he might need to call Madam Pomfrey.

"W-what?" he somehow muttered.

Natsu laughed as he stood up and ruffled his already messy hair earning a huff from Harry as he said "Think about it. I'm sure she'll appreciate it"

And with grin he added "Now off we go. We're gonna miss dinner and I don't want that to happened"

And with that professor and student walked out of the office and went down the hall but not before Natsu locked the doors with a quick wave of his wand.

 **End of chapter 8.**

 _Aparecium \- __This spell is used to reverse concealing charms, and can presumably render invisible ink visible._

 _I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I know I promised I would but many things came out and I had barely any free time left. I hope you're not too mad at me._

 _Back to the chapter... How did you like it? I would like to hear what you think. I know this chapter is a bit slow but there are few things important for my later chapters in here. I also made it slightly longer then I usually_ _(average 3000 words while this chapter has nearly 5000)_ _write my chapters as some way of an apology (though it's not nearly enough)._

 _I saw that many people recommend different stories (and that's a great idea) so since I read quite a number of them I thought I could mention few I really liked- loved actually;_

 _So the first one you'll hear from me will be:_ _Seven-Years with a Pink-Haired Kid from Wolves silver wind. I'm not sure which one is better- author or the story. She's really amazing and a great person and I recommend any of her stories. You won't regret it. Believe me. All of them are great._

 _Now to conclude this note: I enjoy reading your reviews and it gives me a great pleasure to write another chapter when I see many of them after I post my chapters (hint guys)._

 _Please review and thanks for reading :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"And one, two, three, four, one, two, three, four" Professor McGonagall kept saying in the rhythm of the music for English waltz that played in the background while students danced. Some looked like they knew what they were doing but most of them seemed more than helpless as every few minutes few girl's said "Ow! You stepped on my toes" while boys complained about how stupid they felt or looked.

With all the noise that was filling the hall music was barely heard and Minerva didn't like that.

"Quiet! Everyone!" She yelled effectively silencing most of the students before she continued "Hogwarts is housing the Triwizard tournament and there is no force on this planet that can stop me from teaching you how to dance. You will not bring shame to your school which means that you will dance."

Students blinked at her as she sighed tiredly.

"Alright. Mister Weasley." Minerva said in her usual strict manner before she smiled when Ron looked at her, his eyes wider for few millimeters.

"Come here"

"R-right, professor..." Ron said as he awkwardly stumbled toward her leaving giggling Paravati who he danced with until now.

He walked to the professor who put her hands on his shoulder and took his hand in hers so hers was facing up and his was holding hers. Ron looked slightly horrified as he realized what was going on. She scowled slightly as she pulled Ron's other hand on her waist.

"Now, class. Pay attention" professor said "And music"

She said looking at the record player in the corner of her room and like it heard her (which wasn't impossible) it started playing the same melody as before while Ron and Professor McGonagall started dancing.

"Seems like you found your date for the ball, Ron!" one of the Gryffindors yelled which made Ron's already red face go even redder. Others laughed good-heartedly at the joke.

McGonafall kept dancing after she send a quick look at the student who said it.

 ****After the dancing class****

"That was just humiliating" Ron whispered as he, Harry and Hermione walked toward their next class.

Harry laughed "Oh, it could've been worse"

Ron glared at him halfheartedly "It's not funny"

"It is hilarious!" Hermione said as she laughed.

"Bloody hell, Hermione not you too" Ron whined.

Ron turned around the corner with his two companions still joking about his misfortune. He almost collided with the person that stood just around the corner.

"My apologizes" came familiar voice and the three found themselves face to face with Professor Anette.

"Oh Harry-kun, Ron-kun, Hermione-chan" Black haired professor smiled at the three closing her blue eyes "It's good to see you"

"It's good to see you too Professor... Raviot" Hermione said stopping slightly to remember the name Mira was using here.

"Are you lost professor?" Harry asked as he saw Mira looking around.

"In fact I am" Anette said before she laughed "This school is worst than Sky labyrinth from my first GMG"

"GMG? What's that?" Ron asked curiously.

Mira pressed her lips in thin line as she realized she wasn't suppose to say things about their world.

"Nothing. I'm just babbling" Mira said finally before she laughed again "Would you mind telling me where dungeons are?"

"You're going to the dungeons as well?" Harry asked slightly surprised.

"As well? Oh so you're going there now? Brilliant! We can go together!" Mira said as she moved so that Harry, Hermione and Ron could pass her to walk in front of her.

"Why are you going to the dungeons, professor?" Hermione asked as she slowed down to walk beside taller woman.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me if I would like to go see your Potion class" Anette said with smile "He explained me where it is but I'm quite sure that I went trough wrong doors after stairs moved"

"It's kinda tricky moving around the school at first but you get used to it" Ron said.

"I doubt I'll ever get used to that" Anette said as one of the people in portraits waved at her. She waved back.

After few more minutes of walking trough the river of students they made their way to the dungeons.

"I heard that professor Snape was very strict professor. Is that true?" Anette asked.

"That's an understatement" Harry muttered as he opened the doors only to see Snape and almost everyone else were already inside.

Snape narrowed his eyes when he saw Harry's head pocking inside after the boy opened the doors.

"Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, Miss Granger" he said in his usual tone "Five points from Gryffindor for being late. Each of you"

Harry looked at the professor as he stepped inside, his mouth opened to protest.

"I apologize, professor Snape" Anette was faster than Harry. "They are late because of me but if my watch is correct than they still have one minute to spare before the class starts." She said taping her silver watch that was on her wrist.

Snape's mouth twisted into a frown.

"Alright" Snape said briskly "But don't let it happen again, Potter." he said turning to Harry.

"Now... Professor Raviot" Snape turned to look at Anette who raised her this eyebrow. "Mind telling me why are you here?"

"Professor Dumbledore asked me if I want to come. Why? Am I bothering you?" Raviot asked with raised eyebrow challenging Snape to say something she won't like.

"...No" Snape answered after few seconds. "Find yourself a seat somewhere and don't interrupt my class."

"Hai, Teme" Mira muttered as she moved toward his desk. Her statement made few students who heard Hermione the other day snicker. She moved few of the bottles and a jar filled with frog's eyes that she was sure were fallowing her movements from the corner of the table before she sat on the table.

Snape only raised an irritated eyebrow at long-haired professor before he turned toward his still snickering class. By now everyone knew what 'teme' meant.

"Is there something you wish to share with me?" Snape asked and before anyone could say anything Malfoy raised his hand and not waiting to be allowed to speak, he said "'Teme' in Japanese means bastard"

Snape's eye twitched as he turned to look at Anette who was holding the jar with frog's eyes and had an eye contest with the tiny eyes.

"Is that true?" Snape asked in barely a whisper.

Anette looked from the jar and smiled saying "Yep" before demonic purple aura surrounded her "I hope you can forgive me. I wasn't thinking about what am I saying"

Snape gulped as did the rest of the students "I guess I'll... let it pass"

Demonic aura disappeared as Mira happily waved her feet "Brilliant"

Snape turned toward the class, his back facing the 'Frenchwoman', and started "Today we are making small 'Fire resist' potion. Who knows what are the main ingredients?"

Naturally, Hermion's hand shoot up but was left ignored.

"Mister Weasley" Snape turned toward Ron who straighten his back closing the book he was flipping through furiously moments ago in hope to find an answer. He didn't find it so he had to rely on his memories. And since he was spending most of his time helping Harry to find a way to breath underwater he did not know the answer.

"Umm..." Ron trailed off.

Snape looked at him with narrowed eyes "And? I need an answer Mister Weasly and while I have yet to hear about this 'Umm' plant I assure you it is not used for this potion"

Ron went red yet again as few snickers came from Slytherins.

"I see" Snape said as he sighed "Five points from Gryffindor. Maybe that will teach you to read your notes before my class"

"Now, I still didn't get mine answer" Snape said turning to the class, ignoring Hermione yet again.

"Hermione-chan is holding her hand up" Mira said from her place.

Snape turned to look at her with scowl "I thought I told you not to interrupt my class"

Mira smiled as she shrugged before pressing her index finger and thumb together and moving them in front of her mouth like she was closing a zipper.

Snape rolled his eyes as he looked at Hermione who still had her hand up. He sighed before saying "Miss Granger?"

"Snowberries and Dragon's tongue are the main ingredients" Hermione said quickly.

Snape was quiet for few seconds like he was debating on whatever to say that was correct or not. Finally he settled for the first "That's correct"

"Where can we find these plants, miss Granger?" Snape asked.

"Snowberries can be found in mountain areas, mostly in the winter while Dragon's tongue can be found in fields also during winter months." She said correctly yet again.

"And how do they look?" Snape asked.

"Snowberry bush resembles to the dog roses but their fruits are more rounded while Dragon's tongue looks like orange orchid though it's leaves are different"

Mira looked at bushy-haired girl in surprise. She knew she was smart but this is really amazing.

"Open your book at the page 203" Snape said after few seconds. Students quickly opened their books with faint sound of pages turning.

"Everything you need to know about how to make this potion is on this page" Snape said "Now start. You have half an hour to make this"

Student widened their eyes. There is no way they'll be able to finish this so quickly.

"What are you waiting for? 29 minutes left" Snape said as he tapped at his wrist like he had a wrist watch. Students quickly started putting their cauldrons on fire while getting snowberries out of the bags that were on their table.

Snape walked around the class saying what they were doing wrong with only Malfoy being 'flawless'. Mira watched this with a frown. The class continued like this and after time was up Snape collected their notes and their potions saying they'll get their grades next week.

Students left the dungeons as quickly and silently as it was possible considering we're talking about pretty large number of students. Snape sat at his table and pulled out large book that looked ancient in more ways than one and considering the moths that flew out when he opened it it was most likely true. He looked up from his book after few seconds and when he saw Anette still standing there he closed it and asked "Do you need something, professor Raviot?"

Anette smiled slightly as she said "I noticed how you treat students from Gryffindor"

He raised his eyebrow "I do not know what are you talking about, professor Raviot"

"Don't play dumb with me Snape-san" Anette said as she walked to his table and slammed her hand on it making the old table creak under pressure. Snape winced when one of the jars on the table almost fell off of it.

"I believe we are not on friendly enough terms for you to call me just by my last name" Snape said slowly as he pushed the jar further from the edge. He didn't feel like cleaning wax from rabbit's ear at the moment.

Anette rolled her eyes not really bothering to explain as she continued "How about you treat your students more equally?"

Snape rolled his eyes seeing as he will not get any of his work done here. He took his ancient book off of the table and took out his wand. With a flick of it the dungeons were clean and he headed toward the doors, book under his arms.

"Are you ignoring me?" Anette yelled annoyed.

"Take a wild guess" Snape said as he quickly, almost running, made his way out of the dungeons. "Annoying woman" he said as he put his wand back in its place.

Anette stared after him for few seconds before she blew out her cheeks, her face red "How dare you...?!"

* * *

Natsu walked across the yard, grin almost splitting his face, sun shining on his skin.

"What got you so happy?" Sabertooth master asked as he jogged toward his friend.

Natsu turned his head though he kept walking "Nothing in particular. I just got a letter from Erza and others"

Sting raised his eyebrow "So what did they say?"

"Things going on around the guild. Happy wrote about fish Lisanna gave him" He chuckled at the though of his blue friend "Few successful missions with surprisingly small amount of property damage..." Natsu continued though Sting interrupted him "Don't you think that has something to do with your absence?"

Natsu grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head "Probably"

Two friends laughed.

"Where are you going anyway?" Sting asked.

Natsu pointed at the small cabin that just came in their view. "I'm going to see Hagrid. He's gamekeeper here" He added the last part when Sting gave him confused look.

"I need some food for Akio- my owl. He injured his wing the last time he was going to Fiore so I have to get him some food- he can't hunt at the moment"

"You have an owl?" Sting asked surprised.

"Yup" Natsu replied happily "You don't?"

"No" Sting replied "I just got a wand and that's it"

Natsu looked at him with raised eyebrow "That's it? Seems like I got lucky" he said, his grin bigger.

"You always got lucky" Sting said with smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Natsu yelled at him.

Sting grinned "Nothing"

"I would've kicked your ass if I didn't fell out of the ring" Sting mumbled. "I heard that!"

"I know" Sting replied.

Natsu huffed raising his head in the air and crossing his hands over his chest. He wasn't 'angry' for long however as he spotted a figure almost as tall as the cabin standing near it.

"HAGRID!" he yelled waving his hand.

Hagrind lifted his giant head from whatever he was doing to look at Natsu. He smiled and waved as well.

"Natsu! And who's your friend?" He asked when he saw Sting.

"This is Sting" Natsu said pointing his thumb at the blonde "He's just annoying"

Sting's grin disappeared from his face as he glared at Natsu's back. Natsu stuck out his tongue toward Sting before he turned to Hagrid "I was actually hoping you could give me some food for Akio"

Hagrind smiled again as he wiped his arms in the pink towel that was lying on the ground. Natsu noticed the black stains that were left on the towel.

"Am I interrupting you in something? What are you doing anyway?" Natsu asked as he walked after Hagrid in his cabin.

"No! Of course not" Hagrid said as he put small teapot in the fire after cleaning his hands in the bucket near the window "I was cleaning some old flower pots I found behind the house few weeks ago. I almost forgot I have them"

He put small plate with cookies in front of the two who sat in the sofa.

Natsu smiled as he took one and started chewing it. Hagrid smiled at him before looking at Sting who eyed the cookies suspiciously. The teapot whistled and Hagrid took it out of the fire with one big glove pouring green tea in three cups.

"So how do you like our school" Hagrid asked Sting

"It's amazing" Sting said with grin as he reached to take one cookie. He took a bite and then regretted taking the cookie as he almost broke his teeth. He glanced at Natsu who was eating his second.

"Though it's hard to find my way to some places from time to time. Stairs and doors moving and all that" Sting said as he took a sip of the green tea that was mostly just hot water with aroma of the green tea.

Hagrid laughed as he sat down on the chair opposite to the two. "I know how you feel. It's been quite some time since I got to Hogwarts but in the begging I had the same trouble as you. I still get lost sometimes"

They sat in silence for few minutes after that. Natsu and Hagrid drinking the tea and eating the cookies while Sting pretended to do that even though he was still trying to eat the first one. Hagrid shifted on his chair as he opened his mouth to seemingly ask something but closing them again. Natsu saw this but didn't say anything. After few more seconds with Hagrid doing this Natsu laughed and asked "What?"

Hagrid sighed heavily before he shifted in the chair again "I know professor Dumbledore said we shouldn't ask you about where you came from and all that and I don't go against professor Dumbledore's words but I'm curious..."

Sting looked at Hagrid in shock before "You know where we came from... It's J-Japan"

Hagrid looked at Sting slightly annoyed while Natsu laughed "Sting, Hagrid knows that we're not from Japan. He knows we're from Earthland though Gramps said it will be for the best if we don't talk about it much"

Sting blinked stupidly as looked at Natsu before he scratched the back of his head laughing awkwardly.

"Oh" he said "Sorry about that then"

Hagrid laughed as he waved his hand brushing it off. "It's nothing"

"So?" Hagrid asked after few seconds looking first at Natsu then at Sting before his eyes settled on Natsu.

"It's really an amazing place" Natsu said, suddenly feeling homesick. "Everyone knows about magic"

Hagrid looked shocked after that "Everyone? Muggles as well?!"

Natsu laughed again, Sting joining him soon "There are no muggles where we come from. Everyone uses magic in different ways though only small amount of people _use_ magic the way we do it"

Hagrid nodded as he shifted in his chair yet again into a more comfortable position as two mages continued talking happily about their home. Neither of the two even mentioned the war that occurred three years ago. A war where almost 60% of the mages from Fiore died or were declared missing and never found. A war where Natsu learned the truth. A war where they had to watch enemy killing their friends, their family. A war where he had to kill his own brother. But they mentioned none of that. Like the subject didn't even exist or they simply thought that people here wouldn't understand the war of that caliber.

"It sounds like an amazing place. I would like to visit it once or twice" Hagrid said when the two men were finished.

"Well if you ever do don't be a stranger and visit Fairy tail" Natsu said with grin "You shouldn't have too much trouble finding it"

Hagrid grinned in return.

"Well... I guess it's time to go" Natsu said as he stood up. "And... About the food for Akio...?"

"Oh right! I almost forgot to give it to ya" Hagrid said as he also stood up and walked to the one corner of the room and pulled up a bag that smelled rather... disgusting.

Natsu looked at the bag with suspicious. What on earth could be inside to smell so bad? It almost smelled like-

"Dead mice and rats" Hagrid said with smile as he pushed the bag in Natsu's hands who looked at the beg with wide eyes.

"Uh... Thanks... I guess" Natsu said as he closed the bag.

"Come back if you need more" Hagrid said.

"Sure" Natsu relied, grin plastered on his face.

"See ya soon, Hagrid" Natsu said as he and Sting made their way out of the cabin. Hagrid waved at them as they opened the doors of the cabin only to see three children right about to knock on the doors.

Natsu stood in the door frame watching with raised eyebrow as Harry lowered his hand down. _'This happens a lot to me lately'_ Harry though.

"Harry-kun, Hermione-chan, Ron-kun" Sting said with smile as he nodded to each of them.

"You weren't eavesdropping again, were you?" Natsu asked with raised eyebrow.

Harry, Ron and Hermione widened their eyes as Hermioen quickly said "No! Of course not, professor Dragneel"

"We just came here to see Hagrid" Ron added.

Natsu turned to look at Hagrd who walked behind them to see what was happening "Let them in, Natsu. They come here every now and then"

Natsu shrugged. "If you say so"

Sting and Natsu went out. "Later kids" Sting said

Natsu stopped next to Harry and whispered "Did you ask Hermione-chan yet?"

Harry went red faster then you can say 'Yule ball'

Natsu laughed as Harry's two friends and Hagrid looked at Harry with confused expression.

 ****later- lunch time****

Harry quietly ate, no, better to say watched his lunch while moved the piece of potato from one end to another. He wasn't really hungry so he had to ask himself why did he even put anything on his plate. Oh, right, Hermione made him to do so...

Too many questions were spinning in his head for him to be hungry. Like how will he breath underwater for an hour or how will he ask Hermione to go on a Yule ball with him. Those were only the main questions.

He was pulled out of his mussing when a folded piece of paper hit him in the head. His head jerked up noticing that Ron was holding similar piece that most likely hit his plate judging by the state of the paper. Both boys turned their head to see Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George, grinning while looking at them.

"What?" Ron asked annoyed as he cast a glace at his ruined lunch.

"Have you asked someone to go on a ball with you?" Fred asked.

Ron looked at his brothers for a second before his face turned red, Harry fallowed suit. _'What's with everyone? Why everyone keep asking me that?!'_ Harry thought before he heard Ron answer.

"As far as I know you don't have a date either" he said smugly.

The twins gave them one of those smirks they usually had before they made some prank. George took a piece of paper from his bag and tossed it hitting one of the girls in the crowd in the shoulder. That's when Ron realized that they hit his plate on purpose.

The girl turned around and saw George waving to her. She smiled and waved back.

He then pointed at her friend that sat beside her. She looked slightly confused for a second before she tapped the shoulder of the girl. Two looked at the twins.

Since they were too far away, they wouldn't hear them so Fred pointed at himself and George before at the girls and then the two made a gesture like they were dancing meaning _"Would you and your friend want to go on a ball with George and me?"_

Both girls smiled and nodded _"Yes"_

Fred and George then turned toward Ron and Harry who were watching them with opened mouth. They raised their eyebrow in union like they were saying _"See how it's done"_

Ron huffed while Harry turned to look at Hermione who was watching the boys with slightly angry expression.

"Umm..." Harry said as he turned his whole upper body to look at Hermione who looked back at him. His cheeks tainted with pink as he spoke "Hermione... Would you... Would you like to go on a ***** gulp ***** Yule ball with me?"

Hermione smiled as she said happily "Finally one of you asked. I almost agreed to go with Krum"

Harry smiled feeling slightly awkward.

"Does that mean 'yes'?"

"Do you even need to ask" Hermione asked with small grin before she rose up from her seat, her plate empty.

"See you later guys, I have to go to the library. Unless one of you wants to go with me?"

"I have to go to see professor Dragneel so... maybe some other time" Harry said feeling quite happy with the way things turned out.

He turned to his plate and just when he was about to put that potato in his mouth he noticed Ron who was now staring at him open mouthed "What?"

Ron looked at his plate before he sighed "I still don't have a date for the ball..."

"Ask Parkinson... I heard she still doesn't have a date"

As Harry laughed with Fred and George at the face Ron made he noticed from the corner of his eye that professor Natsu gave him thumbs up _'He heard what we talked about?!'_

 ****Christmas night- The Yule ball****

"Are you ready Ron, I don't want to be late" Harry called as he fixed his bow tie for probably hundred time already.

"It's easy for you to say" Ron said as he exited the bathroom. Harry had to suppress a chuckle at the dress robe Ron wore.

"It's not funny" Ron said as he stood in front of the mirror. "I didn't say anything"

"But you're laughing" Ron pouted and then added "Come on! How could mum send this to me? I look like my Great-Aunt Betty"

He smelled his sleeve "I smell like my Great-Aunt Betty"

He than looked at Harry "Yours is all right. No Lace, no dodgy like collar"

"Well... Yours is more... traditional" Harry said trying to cheer his friend up.

"Traditional?! That's an understatement of century! And I wouldn't be surprised if these dress robe was that old"

Harry sighed "We should get going. I don't want Hermione to come there first"

Ron smirked, forgetting about his dress robe for the time "Well, well, well... Our little Harry finally found himself a girlfriend"

Harry looked at Ron with wide eyes before his face went red "S-shut up, Ron! It's not like that! We're only friends!"

Ron burst out laughing "Keep saying that to yourself"

"Let's just go" Harry mumbled as he walked out of the room, Ron fallowing him, still laughing.

 **End of chapter 9.**

 _Well... I know that nothing special really happened in this chapter but it was a needed chapter for later. Hope you're not mad at me for taking so long to update. I'll try to update sooner the next chapter though I plan on updating Story of black dragon's son next. Anyway... Please review and thanks for reading :)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

It took Harry surprisingly long amount of time to silence Ron but thankfully by the time they entered the Grand hall Ron stopped teasing him.

"Do you see Hermione?" Harry whispered to Ron.

Ron smirked and seeing this Harry rolled his eyes. "Stop it"

"I'm not doing anything" Ron said trying to look as innocent as possible. "Though I do see Padma" he added as he started walking toward dark-haired girl.

"She's your date?" Harry asked curiously as they came in sight of the twins.

"Yup"

"Hey Harry. You look nice" Paravati greeted. Surprised at a sudden compliment Harry blushed slightly and mumbled a quiet "Thanks, you as well"

Padma turned to look at Ron and stopped for a second when she saw his dress robe "You look... nice as well"

Hearing the stop in her sentence Ron's good mood dropped as his face turned red as he said "It's traditional"

The twins and Harry burst out laughing when suddenly Padma stopped to stare behind the two boys in shock and awe. Seeing her sister, Paravati fallowed her gaze and when she saw what her sister was looking at she could only say "They're beautiful"

Ron raised his eyebrow at the sudden change and looked behind himself quickly fallowed by Harry. Two boys watched with slightly opened jaws at the two girls that walked down the stairs. "Bloody hell" Ron muttered.

"Now, now Ronald. Watch your tongue. You are in front of a ladies after all" a familiar voice that suddenly voiced its presence behind the boys along with warm hand on their shoulder surprised even the girls behind the boys as they let out a quiet squeak while the boys jumped turning from the sight in front of them only to see professor Dragneel behind them.

"P-Professor?! You're here as well?" Harry asked the first thing that came to his mind.

Natsu's wide grin shifted into a confused frown as he raised his eyebrow questioningly "Why wouldn't I be? I am a professor of Hogwarts and beside Anette would've killed me if I didn't take her with me"

The last part was said with grin as he nodded toward the two girls that by now made their way to the small group.

"That's certainly true Natsu-kun" Mira said with devilish smile.

Natsu smirked as he looked her from head to toe. Her black hair was falling freely down her shoulders and a small white rose was tucked above her right ear. Upper part of the dark red dress she wore was covered with delicate lace. The slit on the lover part almost reached her hip and showed her nicely shaped legs along with black precipitously high heels. But even with them she was still slightly lower than Natsu who wore black dress robe with his tailcoat reaching almost floor but looking above great. Under the dress robe he wore a simple dark red button-up short-sleeved shirt.

Hermione wore robes of a floaty, periwinkle-pink material, and her hair in an elegant knot at the back of her head. She looked truly fabulous.

"Well Harry, I'm glad to see you finally asked Hermione on the ball" Natsu said as all eyes immediately turned on poor Harry. "Why are you doing this to me all the time?" Harry said trough clenched teeth as he glared daggers at Natsu.

Natsu looked at him sincerely confused "What am I doing? I'm serious. I told you to ask her out almost a whole month ago and you finally did it. To be quite honest I thought you'll ask her a lot sooner considering how much you like her"

While others listened the conversation trying to understand what was going on as Hermione and Harry continued to get redder, Mira was already laughing "Natsu, you're as clueless as ever"

Natsu knitted his brows together as he raised his eyes to look at Mira. "What?"

The further conversation even though ended by professor McGonagall still left Ron, Mira and twins laughing, Harry and Hermione redder than Ron's hair and Natsu utterly confused.

"Come on Harry. It's time for the champions to dance." She said and than quickly added seeing Natsu trying to sneak away from them "You as well professor Dragneel. You are his partner after all"

"I'm not really fan of dancing" Natsu muttered. "Ow! What was that for?!" He said rubbing the newly created bump on his head. McGonafall just send him a look saying she would hear none of that and put away her wand she used to made the earlier mentioned bump.

"Ladies" McGonagall said looking at the girls "You all look fabulous" she said with smile.

And with that she walked away leaving the group alone. "Well, see you later guys. Professor Dragneel, professor Raviot" Ron said and nodded to the professors as a way of saying goodbye.

"See ya later Ron-kun" Mira said happily.

 ****Few minutes later****

The music was the only sign needed to make the champions start walking in the Great hall.

The first to enter were Fleur and Roger. Next entered Krum and one of the Beauxbatons girls. They were fallowed by Cedric and Cho. Harry and Hermione weren't far behind Cedric and his date.

"Relax" Hermione whispered to Harry after seeing his noticeably stiff posture.

"I can't relax just because you said me to. Too many people are watching me. Not to mention that most of them still think I put my name in the goblet" Harry said as he looked at Hermione. He could see Ron waving to them from the crowd.

Few feet behind Harry and Hermione walked Sting in his own light blue robe similar to the red one Krum wore though the brown details on the Krum's robe were replaced on Sting's by silver and the fur was snowy white. Behind him walked Natsu and Mira and last but not least was professor Moody. And while Sting didn't have a date he certainly planned to borrow Mira during the evening.

When they finally made their way on the podium and the music came to the peak Hermione took Harry's hand and placed it on her hips. Harry reacted just in time and lifted her from the floor. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You look really nice" he said he spun her around him. Hermione blushed slightly though it was barely noticeable "Thanks. You as well. You should try brushing your hair more often" she added a joke at the end.

Harry smirked as he noticed from the corner of his eye Dumbledore dancing with Minerva and Sting walking toward Natsu and Mira. They both were surprisingly good dancers despite what Natsu said earlier. "And you should use Sleekeazy's Hair Potion more often"

"It's too much work to use it every day" She replied.

"That's what I say about hairbrush" Harry said grinning at Hermioen as he lifted her again.

On another side of the podium Natsu lifted Mira from the ground and shifted her in the air so that when she finally made her way to the ground she had her back turned to him and her hands were behind in his.

"You're a good dancer" she said. Natsu shuddered slightly "Erza thought me"

Mira sweat-dropped knowing the way Erza teach. Well she did a good job that's for sure...

It was getting crowded on the podium. And a familiar blonde hair was walking toward them.

"Mind if I borrow your lady for... lets say for the rest of the night" Sting said just as the two stopped spinning and Sting ended behind Natsu facing Mirajane. Natsu turned them around and looked at Sting with raised eyebrow "What do you think?"

"Yes?"

"No way in hell" Natsu said as he spun around once again never stopping his dance.

Soon after that music quieted down and a new guy walked up to the stage. "Who's ready for some rock?!"

The hall was filled with whistles and the band started playing as the singer took the microphone to his lips.

 _"Move your body like a hairy troll_

 _(Uh Huh)"_

Sting had had enough of waiting and took Mira's hand dragging her from Natsu who narrowed his eyes.

"This means war"

Sting smirked and even though the music was so loud they couldn't hear each other he knew how to read from lips.

 _"Learning to rock and roll_

 _Spin around like a crazy elf_

 _Dancin' by himself_

 _(Yeah)"_

Natsu jumped in the air and spun around over the students releasing some fire in the process. He landed right on top of Sting who ended on the floor. Natsu smirked at Mira who laughed in return as he took her hand and stepped down from Sting who didn't waste any time and jumped to his feet and dusted his robe.

 _"Boogie down like a unicorn_

 _No stoppin' till the break of dawn_

 _Put your hands up in the air_

 _Like an ogre, who just don't care"_

Sting cleared his way by coating his fist in white light.

"Should we stop them?" Minerva asked Dumbledore when she saw what was happening. Dumbledore laughed "If you didn't notice they are making quite the light show. And I'm sure they are not going to injure students"

"If you say so" she said and then added "But they could injure themselves"

"I seriously doubt they would go that far" The two were standing aside. Their old age not really allowing them to jump as fast as the rhythm was asking for.

While the two talked Sting was already by Natsu and Mira as he brought his fist toward Natsu who stopped it by bringing his foot up that was warped in fire. The small light explosion that resulted in the conflict made great entry for refrain of the song.

 _"Oh! Can you dance like a hippogriff?_

 _Na na na ma ma ny na na ny na_

 _Flyin' off from a cliff_

 _Na na na ma ma ny na na ny na_

 _Swooping down to the ground_

 _Na na na ma ma ny na na ny na_

 _Wheel around and around and around and around_

 _Na na na ma ma ny na na"_

The three continued their _dance_ attracting quite the attention as the boys managed to release their respective magic just in the right moment.

"This is really impressive, professor Dumbledore" Madame Maxime said looking at the three "I didn't know you planned a show such as this"

Minerva looked at Maxime from corner of her eye hiding her surprise as she mumbled "Neither did he"

Dumbledore was the only one who hear her and laughing at her comment he said "It was a last minute idea"

"Literally" McGonagall added quietly.

 ****Later that night****

The hall was almost empty with just few students sitting in the corners or on chairs chatting or trying to kiss their date unseen. Most of professors were gone as well and the bend left an hour ago. Around one of the tables sat Mira, Sting and Natsu at each of her sides.

The interesting thing about Sting's robe was the fact that the smoke was rising from it and the edges were burnt along with tips of his hair.

Natsu on the other hand looked completely fine if you ignore the red mark on his cheek in the shape of a palm.

Mira sat in the middle wearing a smile on her face looking the same as she did when she first entered the Great hall.

Sting looked across the hall and when his eyes landed on Natsu he glared daggers at him.

Natsu noticed this and raised his eyebrow "What? It's your fault for grabbing Mirajane's..." He blushed slightly "You know... Boobs"

Sting went red as well "It's not my fault! I fell- because of you might I add- and that was absolutely no reason for you to release a full powered roar on me!"

Natsu looked shocked at that "Full powered?!" He pouted "If you really think that was the strongest roar I could unleash than you are greatly underestimating me! And beside I'm not stupid to raise my magic so high! Do you remember what happened when I get to the half of it last time? You know- my fight between Hinotama?"

Sting opened his mouth to say something then closed them again lowering his head, cloud of gloom hovering over his head.

"Boys..." Mira spoke after being quiet for a while. Both looked at her immediately dreading what punishment she decided to make them suffer trough.

"Lets not speak about this ever again" She squeaked turning red and crossing her hands over her chest. The boys looked down also redder than Erza's hair.

"Agreed" They said in union. They stood up in the same time and walked out of the Great hall.

"Good night" Sting said first as he was the first one to part the way with them.

The two were left in awkward silence.

"You know you missed the stairs that lead to your room awhile ago" Mira finally said breaking her silence.

"I know but I have to take you to your room. What king of a gentleman would I be if I didn't lead my date to her room?" Natsu answered with bright smile.

Mira blushed at that as she pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"A bad one I guess" she joked as she looked at him.

After few more minutes they made their way to her room.

"I'm sorry this evening turned out the way it did" Natsu said as he looked at the floor finding it very interesting.

"Are you crazy?!" She asked in shock as he looked at him. His head snapped up to look at her- he was obviously getting completely wrong idea. She burst out laughing at the face he made.

Now he looked completely confused.

"I had a great time, silly!" Mira said still laughing.

Natsu's mouth shaped an 'O' before he also started laughing.

"Oh! I thought you were mad at me when you said I should've went to my room"

Mira stopped laughing as she looked at him slightly hurt "How could you think I was mad at you?!"

Natsu shrugged "I guess it was stupid thing to think"

"Well of course it was" Mira scolded.

Mira than looked at the floor once again and then closing her eyes shut she took a handful of Natsu's shirt and pulled him down to her height pressing her lips against hers.

Natsu's eyes widened so much he thought they might fall out of their sockets.

"M-Mira?" He mumbled trough the kiss.

"Shut up and enjoy" She said.

Natsu relaxed as he warped his arms around her and leaned into the kiss closing his eyes. When they finally parted their lips Natsu became aware that someone was watching them. He looked to his right only to see Mrs. Norris and Argus Flich.

He smiled awkwardly and raised his hand from Mira's hip into a half wave "Hello?"

Mira snapped her head to the right and then turned her face away completely red.

Wide, annoying smirk stretched Flich's lips as he said "Just you two continue. Don't mind me"

"Good night" Mira said as she pushed herself from Natsu and entered her room. Before she closed the doors Natsu asked "Breakfast tomorrow?"

"Pick me up at 8:45" she said before closing the doors.

Natsu was left alone in the hall with Flich and Mrs. Norris. He bit his lower lip "Well... I'll go now... to my... room... down the hall"

"Sure thing, brat" Flich said still wearing the same smirk as Natsu hurriedly walked past him.

 ****Down the hall****

Natsu made his way to the doors of his room few minutes after saying his 'Goodnight's' with Mira. Searching trough his pockets for his wand or possible key.

"Alohomora" a familiar voice that belonged to no one else but Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody said next to Natsu who looked up to see his doors being opened by the spell. Natsu grinned at Moody as he entered the room fallowed by the limping professor.

"While I appreciate the help you do know that professor Dumbledore forbidden anyone from opening my doors if they were locked?" Natsu questioned as he jumped on the bed crossing his legs in Indian-style.

Moody smirked as he sat in the chair that was near the desk. After few more seconds of searching trough his robes Natsu finally found his wand and taking it out he pointed it at the fire place in his room that was filled with wood and said "Incendio"

The fire burst in the fire place lightening otherwise dark room.

"Is there something you wanted to talk to me about specifically or did you come here for a chit-chat in three o'clock in the morning?" Natsu questioned the older professor who turned his eyes from fire place to look at him.

"I didn't come here for a chit-chat, brat. I came here to talk about something that you might find interesting"

Natsu raised his eyebrow and leaned forward showing that he listened while also saying "Go on"

Moody smirked as he opened his mouth to talk.

 ****Next morning****

It was around 8 o'clock in the morning and only few people were awake at this time with most of professors and pretty much all students in the bed. In the quiet room where the school staff spend their time if they weren't in Great hall or in classrooms sat Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Moody.

"Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" Snape asked as he looked up from his book to look at Dumbledore.

"You are right Severus" Dumbledore said as he took out his wand to turn off the fire place only to realize that there's not even fire in it.

"Well that's weird" McGonagall commented. Just then the doors of the room flung open with such force that they almost detached themselves from the wall. Trough them burst something that looked like a fire ball that moved right at Moody.

"Aresto Momentum" Dumbledore yelled as he pointed his hand at the burning thing. The fire ball stopped barley an inch from Moody who quickly moved back so not to get burned. When the figure stopped the four professors could only gape in shock as Natsu hovered in the air with his fist coated in fire.

His eyes were bloody red as he watched Moody with such hatred that others thought that it was impossible.

"I recommend that you let me go Albus" Natsu spat out trough gritted teeth surprising the others even more.

"You will have to explain yourself first, Natsu" Albus said as he pointed his wand at the pink-haired demon. Minerva and Severus quickly fallowed while Alastor stayed as he was looking at Natsu like he saw a dead man walking.

"What exactly do you want to hear first?" Natsu growled as he twitched his fingers and released the fire around him.

"The fact that your oh so dear friend tried to cast Imperius Curse on me or-"

"Have you lost your mind?!" Moody screeched at him finally waking up from his shock as he took out his wand.

"Do you actually think that someone would believe that?!" He said as he pointed his wand at Natsu who was slowly but surely regaining the grip of his body despite Dumbledore still trying to hold him frozen.

"Is that true, Alostor?!" Minerva asked as she looked at Moody and shifted her wand at him.

"Are you listening to yourselves?!" Alostor yelled at her when he noticed the wand. "I might be called Mad-eye but the mad one here is that pink-haired freak!"

It was in that moment that Natsu broke free and with a burst of fire he spun around and in a second he was in front of Moody holding his throat and lifting the old man off of the ground.

"You said that you will kill Harry Potter because your Lord commands you to! You said that I started to be a nuisance and that it was a good time to get rid of me" Natsu spat in his face.

"Why don't you repeat all that to professors here?"

"Natsu, that is enough!" Dumbledore yelled furiously.

A spike of magic knocked the wind out of their lungs as Natsu let go of crippled man who fell on the floor. The dark aura warped around him as he walked to Dumbledore.

"You asked me to protect Harry Potter and this school of yours! I will fight, I will bleed and I will die to protect and to finish my job but I can't do any of that if a so called friend of yours tries to kills me and bewitch me." Natsu said as he stood now beside the man. "And I'm 100% sure that when I say you don't trust me nor Makarov I am telling the truth. If you wish I will pack my things and I will be gone by the noon. You will never see me nor hear from me again."

Dumbledore looked at the man in front of him in shock before his eyes hardened "You will finish your job here but if something like this ever repeats- ever again- you will not go home to Fiore. You will have one way ticket to Azkaban"

Natsu lowered his magic to so that it wasn't suffocating the professors in the room and looked at Dumbledore from head to toe. "You are not wise, only smart and blind, Albus-sama. You think that the closer you look the more you will see but you're wrong"

And with that Natsu turned around and calmly walked out of the room and just as he walked out he disappeared in a burst of flames.

 **End of chapter 10.**

 _I'll start with I'M SO SORRY for not updating for so long._

 _Alohomora- The Unlocking Charm, also known as the Thief's Friend is a charm that unlocks and opens doors and windows._

 _Aresto Momentum- Aresto Momentum is the incantation of a charm that can be used by a witch or wizard to slow or stop the velocity of an object._

 _Well this was hard to write... What do you think? I have really mixed feelings about this chapter. Should I change something? Anyway if there is something left unclear I'll explain it to you trough PM. If there will be many negative reviews I'll change the chapter since I'm really uncertain about it. Please review and thanks for reading :)_

 _P.s._

 _If you're looking for something to read- Konoha Spider by texaswookie_

 _(Summary: Peter Parker falls through a portal and is de-aged and his memories are fragmented. He befirends Naruto, is claimed by the Abrume Clan, and joins team 7. What will the change of a Spider befriendig a Fox have? Wave-Search for Tsnudae Arc.)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

"You don't believe me either don't ya?" Natsu asked his friends as he pushed himself of of the tree he was leaning on and ran a hand trough his hair. He stood in School's yard with Mira and Sting in front of him. Mira sitting on the bench and Sting standing beside it.

"Of course we do!" Mira said quickly surprised at the sharpness of his voice as she stood up and walked to Natsu taking his hands in hers.

"We believe you" Sting nodded and then continued as he sat on the bench and ran a hand trough his own hair "It's just hard to even imagine that a professor of the school would do something like that"

Natsu clenched his teeth as he said "That's the thing. I think that Moody isn't Moody"

Sting and Mira looked at him like he was crazy "What are you talking about?"

"Albus is talking about slightly crazy but otherwise great man" Natsu said as he started to explain "This man, however, is crazy, that much is sure. But great... not even close. I can practically smell ill intention from him and what he did yesterday was far from good"

"Yea, I know what you mean" Sting said bitterly.

Mira sighed heavily as she placed her hands on her developed hips "I'm not sure but the man is giving me creeps as well if that's what your talking about"

"Did you say anything to Makarov-sama?" Sting asked after a minute.

Natsu hung his head and shook it, sighing heavily "No- I would have" he quickly added "But as you may remember Akio hurt his wing so he can't fly and deliver the message-" Natsu stopped as his eyes darkened slightly with realization "And now I have a feeling that that wasn't because of the storm or anything of that sort"

"Are you saying Moody broke Akio's wing?" Mira asked shocked.

"It is... a possibility" Natsu said as he turned his eyes away from his friends and looked up toward the sky as black crow flew over.

"I have a bad feeling"

The others could only nod their heads as they looked at the grey clouds coming closer toward the castle.

* * *

"Alastor. Could I have a word with you?" Dumbledore said as he spotted the source of his headache limping further down the hall.

Moody stopped and turned around to look at the serious headmaster. He sighed as he rolled his eyes and looked at the headmaster "Sure" he grunted.

"If it's about that crazy pyromaniac you call professor than I don't think there's much to discuss" he grunted before he continued to walk, Albus now beside him.

"It in fact is just about that" Albus said as he eyed his old friend.

"You should've sent the brat home months ago!" Moody said as he banged his cane in the ground but only reaction he got out of the grey-haired headmaster was a raise of the silver eyebrows.

Moment later Dumbledore knitted his eyebrows together as he started scratching his beard in thought. "I was thinking about that but there must be a reason he has his doubts"

He glanced at the Moody from the corner of his eyes while the man just continued to walk grumbling curses under his breath. "You can't be serious" he grumbled as he looked at Albus who shrugged. "Just thinking. I guess he was slightly cautious around you because of that class he attended at the begging of the year. He still thinks you tried to bewitch him. Than few extra drinks at the ball and man sees many things that are not in fact there"

Moody rolled his eyes "Foolish boy"

"I believe him on one thing though" Dumbledore said while Moody stopped walking and looked at Albus disbelievingly. "You can't be serious, Albus!" Moody repeated incredulously.

Dumbledore laughed lightly waving his hands trough the air to ease his friend "I am, but not in the way you seem to believe. What I meant when I said I believe him was that I agree with him that there is someone in the school that want's more than just him out of it"

Moody nodded in agreement before he voiced it and the two continued to walk in silence before Moody turned and walked away saying he had a class to attend to.

* * *

"Welcome everyone! Today is 24th of February and the day we have all been waiting for! The second task of Triwizard tournament is about to begin!" Dumbledore announced to the excited students from his place on the wooden construction that rose from the dark waters of Black lake.

"Definitely temperature to go into the half frozen water" Neville said sarcastically as he rubbed his arms trying to warm them.

"Stop complaining. You're not the one going in it" Harry said half-annoyed as he walked away from Neville when Natsu called and toward the champions where his partner and professor already stood in his own set of swimsuit that looked exactly like his but the colors were reversed.

"Ready?" Natsu asked with smirk as Harry walked next to him.

"Born ready" Harry said sarcastically, his posture saying everything for him as he moved from foot to foot nervously.

"Participates have one hour to search what have been stolen from them. One hour to find their lost treasure"

"You have the gillyweed, right professor?" Harry asked suddenly remembering that without it they can immediately just quit.

Natsu rolled his eyes and looked at Harry faking that he was hurt by just hearing the question "What do you take me for? I wouldn't forget something like that" He than reached in the pocket of his pants and pulled out two slimy, grey-green bundles of what looked like rat tails.

Harry rose his nose in disgust.

"This will last and hour, right?" Harry asked.

"Probably" Natsu said with shrug. Harry's eyes widened as he watched his professor incredulously "Probably?! What if you're wrong? We could drown down there!"

"We won't know until we try" Natsu said with smirk.

"Bon appetit!" Natsu said as he showed the disgusting plant in Harry's hand. Harry looked disbelievingly at the plant and then turned to look at Natsu "You can't be serious!"

"Oh, you bet I am!" Natsu said before he showed the disgusting plant down his throat. He choked slightly and banged his fist on his chest to make the plant stay in his stomach.

Harry looked at Natsu and than at the plant in his hand mumbling "Bon appetit" before eating it.

While the two talked Dumbledore finished his speech and the next thing they heard was "Begin!"

Natsu jumped into the water dragging Harry behind him. Natsu's eyes widened as his throat started constricting cutting away the air he had in his lungs. His vision blurred in and out of focus and he barely registered that Harry seemed to have the same problems as they slowly started sinking. Few seconds of the torturous pain seemed like minutes before Natsu could feel something that felt quite a bit like gills appeared on his neck and webbing spread between his fingers and toes while his feet resembled more of a fins than feet.

He looked at Harry who watched himself in wonder before looking at Natsu as the two grinned at each other before speeding away toward the center of the lake grinning like crazy.

Student and teacher carefully made their way trough the tall seaweed that cowered most of the lake bottom even though the very bottom wasn't visible due to the dark and deep lake.

Natsu looked around as uneasiness settled inside his stomach. Something was lurking in the shadows of those seaweeds and his sensitive ears were able to hear them but they were always coming from different direction and it was hard to pinpoint the exact location.

"Do you hear it?" Natsu asked Harry after several long minutes of silence. The younger boy nodded as he looked around "Probably Grindylows. Nasty little water demons but fairly easy to get rid off as long as there aren't too much of them"

"By the sound of it there is" Natsu informed Harry who gulped. "Darn" he muttered cursing his bad luck for who knows what time this year.

"We should hurry then away from this seaweeds. They don't like to go to the open sea where they can easily be spotted" Harry informed as he started moving faster.

Natsu nodded rushing after his student but voicing his concern "This seaweed is stretching for a good mile or so. You really think they won't attack us?"

"They definitely will" Harry said with scowl.

"You know... I'm pretty useless underwater" Natsu said after a moment sheepishly earning a bewildered look from Harry "And you say me this now?!"

"Well most of my spells and pretty much everything I can do is centered around fire" Natsu said as he stopped and stretched his hand out trying to lit a fire in his palm in order to show Harry what he meant. The only sign that he even tried anything was the short bubbling of the water before the bubbles floated to the surface.

Harry hung his head massaging his forehead trying to stop the oncoming headache.

"Well you can still use your wand... right?" Harry asked.

Natsu looked at his wand that was strapped against his thigh. "I guess I can"

Harry nodded not really feeling satisfied with the answer.

The time the two spent talking and standing around seemed to attract more Grindylows and the little creatures decided it was a good time for an attack.

"Shit!" Harry said as he saw dozen water demons speeding towards Natsu who had his back turned to them. He didn't have to look around to see at least twice as much around.

"Holly Mavis!" Natsu said when one of the creatures glued itself at his face just as he turned around to face them. Whether it was a brilliant idea or a stupid mistake of his professor Harry will never now as his professor tried to fire a roar at the small demon but instead of frying the creature he somehow managed to boil it.

"Now that's disgusting" Natsu said sticking his tongue out in disgust. Apparently a part of the demon managed to find it's way in his mouth.

Harry, who had his wand out shooting Stunning spells on all sides didn't appreciate doing all the work by himself which he voice quite quickly and in the second Natsu pulled out his own wand throwing Stunning spells and he even shot a transfiguration spell at few turning the little demons into scared catfish.

When one of the demons got a hold on Harry's leg Natsu was already by his side holding demon's head while heating his arm to the temperatures hot enough to make the water bubble around the creature who soon enough let go of Harry's leg and floated up, eyes without a spark of life and its little brain boiled.

After only few minutes fifty or so Grindylows either run away after waking up form their stunned state, dead or were turned into catfish.

"Well that could've gone better" Natsu commented as he looked at the gash on Harry's leg that was left by a horn of one of the creatures.

Harry waved his arm trough the water after seeing on what his professor was concentrated "It'll heal soon enough and it isn't really as bad as it looks"

Natsu eyed the teen before deciding that they either way didn't have time to rest. "Lets go then. We lost enough time as it is"

"Right!"

After few more minutes the two reached the end of the Seaweed field as the two started calling it. "We're not far now" Natsu said as he pointed to what Harry after long moment of squinting his eyes saw to be some sort of underwater city.

"Good timing too. We have little more than half an hour to get back"

"Perfect" Natsu said with grin as he sped off, Harry close behind him. After only a minute of swimming full speed towards rapidly approaching city Natsu came to a sudden halt that resulted in Harry swimming right at him.

"Move!" Natsu yelled as he pushed Harry out of the way of the incoming giant tentacle that seemed to come out of nowhere. The tentacle hit him full force sending him flying into the rocky bottom.

"Professor!" Harry yelled with wide eyes as crimson red started spreading trough the water around his professor and Natsu didn't move. Harry turned around just in time to see another tentacle coming at him which he barely avoided. Harry watched with wide eyes as what he believed to be huge rock on the bottom started moving as eight limbs slithered across the rocky bottom like snakes and the giant squib locked its huge, black beady eyes at the black-haired teen. The squib was perfectly matching the lake bottom with its grey skin and rocks, small and big glued to it with even some crabs running along. No wonder they didn't see it. If it wasn't for its constant moving and its eyes Harry would swim right beside it again even in the position it was now.

Harry's eyes darted toward where Natsu was lying only to see that the professor was missing. Not sure if he should be relived or concerned Harry concentrated on the squib that let out an angry shriek before releasing insane amount of black ink that made seeing almost impossible. Harry was left in the dark looking around for anything even remotely resembling light.

He waited for several long seconds that seemed like hours in nothing but darkness before he noticed slight shift in the water and moved to the side avoiding tentacle by mare inch. He pulled out his wand and hoping that he was actually pointing at the squib (How could he miss a squib the size of one of the Hogwarts towers?) he fired a cutting curse fallowed by stunning spell and was pleased when he heard the shriek of the animal but surprised when tentacle came at him from above and just as he avoided it another came form the side hitting him and sending him rushing trough the water. It seemed he had more luck than his professor as he didn't hit the bottom but was in fact sent flying outside of the water.

He burst out of the water with such speed that he could immediately feel the blood running down his ears, mouth, eyes and nose. He cursed as he realized he was actually unable to breath in the open but he came crashing down in the water soon enough and to his blasted luck he collided with his professor who was trying to find Harry near the surface when he heard the boy was flung out of the water.

The ink started to thin and the two were able to see each other. Both of them gaped when they saw each other.

Harry was bleeding from his ears and nose while his eyes were bloody red as a result of sudden change in pressure while Natsu had a deep gash right above his right eye.

"Fancy meeting you here" Natsu joked before he pushed Harry out of the way as another tentacle appeared. The ink cleared in another few minutes and the two could see the squib angrily waving around as several long cuts decorated one of its tentacles rendering it useless as the cut actually managed to get to the bone.

"Lets make this as quick as possible" Harry said but didn't expect Natsu to grin like an idiot. "My thoughts exactly and I even have a plan"

Harry raised his eyebrow as he leaned closer and listened what his professor planned. A grin spread over Harry's face as the two men each swam on their side avoiding the tentacles as they managed.

"Harry! Now!" Natsu shouted as he fired cutting curse at the squibs tentacle that was about to crush his skull but after being hit the squib let a shriek and pulled the tentacle away.

On the other side Harry did the same thing but he aimed the tentacle he hit before this time cutting it off. The squib cried out in pain as the very floor shook and Natsu had to cover his ears. The squib, seeing that it can not win swam away as fast as its giant body would allow, which was still surprisingly fast and left another trail of ink that left the Hogwarts team in dark yet again.

"Harry!" Natsu called worriedly and waited for few seconds to receive an answer.

"Professor!" Harry called back.

"Don't move, I'll be there in a second" Natsu yelled as he swam as toward Harry fallowing the sound of the voice. It took only few seconds for the two to find each other before they made their way to the city. They exited the darkness that caused the ink soon enough and entered the underwater city in the next five minutes.

Merpeople were around them watching their every move carefully as the duo made its way to the center of the town where four people were tied. Several Merpeople swam around them with trident in their hands obviously guarding the unconscious people that were their lost treasure.

Both Natsu and Harry looked over all faces, some familiar, other not as much. It was, however obvious that their task was to get Hermione out. Beside her was a girl that Krum danced on the Yule ball, Cedric's date, Cho Chang was there as well and a small girl that resembled Fleur and was probably her younger sister was tied next to Cho.

Natsu used his wand to cut trough the ropes that were tied around Hermione's ankle and carefully put the girl in Harry's hands. Harry looked at his professor slightly confused but his face turned red when Natsu winked at him. The Merpeople while more cautious now that the two touched one of the people they were guarding didn't do anything to stop them which the duo was grateful for.

Soon after them came Krum who had his head transformed into that of a shark and snatched his 'treasure' before swimming back toward the shore, Sting close behind him, he himself transformed into a shark but instead of transforming his head like Krum did, he make it more practical as he had gills on his torso and fins on the back and his legs into something resembling Harry's and Nastu's.

While Krum didn't spare the two even a glance Sting looked at the bloodied duo with something between amusement, curiosity and even worry.

Not long after that came Cedric and Moody, both of which using bubble head charm. As they passed Cedric tapped at his wristwatch like saying to the two that they were running out of time. After a minute or so there was still no trace of Anette nor Fleur so Natsu moved toward Fleur Jr. and attempted to free her as well but before he could even point his wand at the rope he found three tridents pressing against his throat.

"Only one!" one of the Merpeople hissed as it increase the pressure on his skin but not enough to actually draw blood.

"Move" Natsu said as he glared at the Merperson in front of him who watched him closely for a second before the three Merpeople swam away and Natsu snatched the younger sister.

"Now we have to hurry" Natsu said to who nodded in understanding.

"Ready?" Natsu asked with smirk as they both moved their respective charges into more comfortable position on their back.

"Born ready" Harry said with a smirk of his own and unlike the last time he said it he truly felt and sounded confident in his own skills.

* * *

Not even half an hour into the task both Fleur and Anette were back at the shore after being attacked by a group of Grindylow twice as large as the one that attacked Harry and Natsu. The confrontation resulted in Fleur sustaining injuries that prevented her from continuing which automatically meant that Anette had to go out because both members have to finish the task in order for it to count as finished.

First to actually finish the task were Cedric and Moody with Cho in their hands one minute out of the time limit.

Second came Krum and Sting who immediately after reaching the surface reverted back to their normal appearance.

The students and professors outside once again fell quiet as they waited for the final participates to arrive. Five minutes after the time ran out and Natsu jumped out of the water and crashed on the shore with Fleur's sister safe in his hands. He lay on the dirt for few moments trying to breathe but breathing out of water with gills proved fruitless. When the gills slowly disappeared from his neck he greedily breathed in an out filling his lungs with oxygen. The crowd was already around him as they waited for Harry. They weren't disappointed as Harry came in similar fashion out of the water as his professor but aside form crashing in the dirt his gills have already disappeared so he could actually breathe. Fleur came running at Natsu first as she took her little sister in her arms.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Fleur said as she hugged Natsu who stared at her in surprise.

After a moment of shock passed he patted the girl awkwardly and pushed her gently away "No need to thank me. You would do the same thing"

Fleur blushed as she took her sister in her hands and walked toward students of her school who immediately gathered around her.

Hermione was awake sitting next to Harry as students and professors alike surrounded the three.

"Bloody hell, Harry! What happened to you two?!" Ron asked with wide eyes as he looked at the bloodied duo.

"That's something we all would like to know" Dumbledore said as he walked toward them, Madam Pomfrey close behind him giving the two dry and warm towels. She handed two thick warm towels warping first one around Harry and when she moved to give Natsu one Natsu smiled and said "I don't need it"

Madam Pomfrey looked at him disapprovingly "What do you mean you don't need it? Of course you do! You must be freezing!"

Natsu laughed as he stood up from his sitting position and pushed the towels back toward a woman. "I can dry myself in a second. Here, look" Natsu said as he warped himself in fire for a second. Madam Pomfrey at the sight of the fire jumped back and once the man in front of her distinguished them she looked at him from all sides before nodding satisfied and somewhat surprised to see him completely dry.

She put a hand on her hip pointing at the gash on his forehead "This needs to be cleaned immediately"

Natsu smiled awkwardly not feeling comfortable with the woman fussing so much around him and in turn drawing attention of pretty much everybody else. He could see Sting smirking in the crowd. He glared at the Sabertooth master halfheartedly.

"Poppy-san" Natsu started and the woman stopped talking to hear what the man in front of her had to say "I will be fine. I can clean my wounds..." an innocent smile crossed his face "You should look at Harry"

Harry looked at Natsu gaping like fish outside of water looking betrayed. "Professor..." Harry whined so loud only Natsu could hear him. Natsu looked at him with smug smile and in return Harry rolled his eyes at the childish behavior of his professor. Pomfrey immediately turned all her attention to him and started healing his cracked capillaries in order to return his eyes to normal color.

"Now, Natsu..." Dumbledore said as he walked to Natsu who was talking with Mira. Natsu sighed in annoyance as he turned to look at the old wizard walking toward him "Yes?"

"Would you mind telling us what happened to the two of you?"

Natsu looked at the man before nodding and explaining everything to the man and the reason why they came last as they didn't want to leave Gabrielle- Fleur's sister. Dumbledore looked surprised when he heard about their fight with giant squib.

After a conversation with his fellow judges, which included Percy Weasley deputizing for the ill Mr. Crouch, it was decided that Harry, for showing moral fibre, would be awarded second place.

"What?!" Karkaroff shouted incredulously. "Mr. Krum and Mr. Otho has arrived here before Mr. Potter and Mr. Dragneel and I demand that he is scored by that fact!"

Natsu looked at the man with raised eyebrow "Didn't you hear what they were just talking about? I'm afraid you'll have to accept this the way it is"

Karkaroff opened his mouth to yell some more, maybe even about lack of respect but was stopped by Dumbledore "Despite the lack of manners professor Dragneel showed he is right"

Karkaroff scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest and watched, not even trying to hide his displeasure as the points have been given to the students and their partners.

Cedric and Moody scored forty-seven points, Harry and Natsu scored forty-five points, Viktor and Sting earned forty points, and Fleur and Mira came last with twenty-five points. After the first two tasks, Harry and Natsu and Cedric and Moody were tied for first place, with Viktor and Sting second, and Fleur and Mira third.

 **End of chapter 11.**

 _Well now.. what to say apart from I'm sorry for not updating for so long but it is sooner than the last time. Hope you're all enjoying your holidays. I am actually pretty satisfied with this chapter and I would love to hear what you think. For those who're not reading my other Fairy tail story I wish you all merry Christmas and happy New year. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, it was really late but I wanted to post this. Please review and Thanks for reading :)_

 _P.s._

 _Harry Potter: The Last Avatar written by  The Sorting Cat_

 _(Summary: Why is Harry Potter considered the worst firebender in Gryffindor? Why doesn't he want to be noticed? Probably the same reason he dreams of drowning every night. [Harry Potter characters in an AU with magic replaced by the elemental powers of Avatar: The Last Airbender / Legend of Korra. Full summary inside.])_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

"Congratulations on a job well done on the task"

Natsu looked up from the homework he was grading at headmaster standing on the doorway of his classroom.

"Dumbledore-sama" Natsu greeted the man with a nod before he looked back at the papers in front of him. He was still angry with the man and after all, two months did little to restore the respect he once had for the old man. Dumbledore seemed to realize that as well because the twinkle in his eyes as well as the smile on his face were whipped off of his face in a second and replaced with a small frown.

"Look Natsu" Dumbledore said as he walked toward Natsu who once again looked up this time putting the quill down and closing the ink bottle. This seemed like a beginning of a long conversation. "I was thinking about what you said _that_ morning"

Natsu raised his eyebrow "I said quite a bit _that_ morning. Which particular thing are you talking about?" he drawled.

"The one where you said I was an idiot" Dumbledore said with a heavy sigh as he sat on one of the chairs in the class.

"Are we talking about the same morning?" he said with small smirk tugging his lips "You know.. the one where I tried to burn Moody's sorry ass? I don't remember calling you an idiot"

Dumbledore looked at Natsu somewhat annoyed at the poor timing for his bad jokes. "You didn't used that particular words but the meaning behind them was quite obvious. And yes, I am talking about that morning. I talked to Alastor yesterday about it"

"And?" Natsu asked as he leaned forward in his chair and placed his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands.

"I came to a conclusion that there is someone in this school that doesn't belong here" Dumbledore said seriously. Natsu opened his mouth to speak his mind, probably some snarky comment about Moody or Dumbledore's foolishness but Albus raised his long finger silencing him as he continued not giving the young man a chance to speak. "In order to ensure the safety of my students I hoped you would allow us to look into your mind to see what you saw"

Dumbledore was somewhat surprised by the fear that flickered behind the man's eyes for a brief second before they sharpened to the frightening point " _Us?_ "

Dumbledore nodded "Us. Professor Snape and I. Severus is extremely skilled in the art that deals with people's mind"

Natsu shook his head quickly as he stood up and a deep growl escaped his throat " _No one_ will peddle with my mind"

"If you don't want to than no one will, no need to worry" Dumbledore said also standing up one hand inching toward his wand, a motion Natsu didn't miss.

Natsu eyed the man who stiffly stood in front of him, both ready to attack the second one of them makes a wrong move. Finally Natsu relaxed ever so slightly and Dumbledore fallowed suit.

"Would... would you mind telling me why are you so against that idea? I was under the impression you wanted us to believe that Moody is the intruder" Dumbledore said.

Natsu swallowed, his mouth dry suddenly. His mind was a place he himself didn't found pleasant sometimes. "That is a secret I plan to keep"

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. After all who was he to demand answers on something such as this if he had plenty of secrets himself.

"Is that all you came here for?" Natsu asked sitting down and taking the quill back in his hand.

"Yes, it is. Though I was hoping I would leave with more useful informations" Dumbledore said climbing to his feet. "If you find any other way I will be happy to help as long as you stay out of my head" Natsu said not lifting his eyes from the particularly good written homework.

Dumbledore smiled. "I will try to think of something as soon as possible" he said before he walked outside closing the doors behind himself.

* * *

"And now you can see-" Natsu's lesson with sixth year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws was interrupted by sudden arrival of Moody who stomped into the classroom quite loudly. Cedric rose from his seat in the middle row at the end of the class sat down quicker than he rose when Moody barked "I'm not here for you Diggory! Sit back down!"

Natsu rose his eyebrow keeping a blank face but a small sneer threatened to stretch his lips at the sight of the man. "Professor Moody, to what do I owe this pleasure?" try as he might he couldn't keep himself from sneering at the man.

"And they say I'm mad" the man muttered as he clanked with his cane on the stone floor impatiently "I'm here to take your class while you go see the headmaster. He says it's emergency"

Natsu looked at the students who all looked curious at the sudden change in events of their class some even leaning forward to get a better look at Moody who was still standing at the doors. He would've protest as he didn't trust the man with his class but nevertheless he didn't have much choice so he settled for the rather loud grunt of annoyance and displeasure before muttering "Urgh.. fine! Class-" he turned to the students surprising quite a few of them by the sudden mood change as he merrily spooked "For the rest of the lesson write a story on dragonion. As long as you can" students groaned as Natsu effectively killed all excitement in the class.

With that Natsu speared one last glance at Moody before walking out of the classroom.

* * *

Harry looked at the ranting headmaster. "I have looked at every memory I could think off and I still couldn't find what I was looking for!"

"Professor.. I.." Harry stammered. Will the old wizard think he's crazy? "I saw that man in my dream"

Dumbledore turned around and faced Harry, falling silent in a second as he looked at Harry with odd calculating gaze Harry was not used to seeing on the old man's face. "Who?" he finally asked.

"Son of mister Crouch- Barty Crouch Jr. He, he was with Voldemort and Wormtail" Harry said as he thought back at the dream that visited him more than one night. It felt oddly nice to finally say something about it to someone else other than Ron and Hermione. "Voldemort, he wasn't... human"

"Harry, was there something else?" Dumbledore asked as he moved toward green-eyed student. Harry cupped his chin in thought "Well there was this big snake, not basilisk big but still huge, Voldemort called her Nagini if I remember correctly. And a muggle. Voldemort killed him" Harry looked rather stressed at this point.

"Do you think that really happened, professor?" Harry asked and watched as Dumbledore moved to the open doors of the Pensieve where he had his own head in few minutes ago. "Some things Harry, there are some things are better left unexplained until they don't explain themselves on their own"

Harry nodded and before either of the wizards could say something a knock on the doors interrupted them. Dumbledore smiled trying to break the tension "I believe that professor Dragneel has arrived" With a wave of his wand the doors opened revealing the tall pinkhead.

"I was told you needed to see me, Dumbledore-sama" Natsu said with small, polite smile.

"Yes, my dear boy. Come inside and make yourself comfortable" Dumbledore said as he sat in his own chair behind the large desk. Harry reminded on his feet, looking at the newly arrived professor from his spot near Pensieve.

"Harry found the body of Mr. Crouch today in the forest" Dumbledore bluntly stated. _'No beating around the bush, huh?'_ Harry thought watching as Natsu processed the information thrown at him. The question he expected never came as Natsu asked something not even Dumbledore saw coming "Is he okay?"

Harry slapped himself on the forehead not believing his ears as he slowly dragged his hand down the face while Dumbledore blinked owlishly at him, even Fawkes seemed bewildered.

"Excuse me my boy... Did you just ask is Mr. Crouch _okay_? I am old so my ears might have deceived me" Dumbledore questioned.

Natsu looked at him with a look _'Are you an idiot?'_ along with raised eyebrow. "I'm not asking about that old fart! I'm asking about Harry!"

"Now I would truly appreciate if you didn't refer to late Mr. Crouch as 'old fart'" Dumbledore explained. Harry chuckled from his spot trying to cover it with a cough.

Natsu smirked "So Harry, are you okay?"

Harry nodded with a polite smile "Yes professor, thanks for asking"

Natsu nodded with a smile of his own but as soon as he turned toward Dumbledore the smile disappeared. "Why exactly did you call me?"

"Ah, right" Dumbledore nodded in thought as if he just remembered he actually called Natsu for a more important reason than to just inform fire-wizard of Mr. Crouch death. "I was wondering if I could steal a bit of your time for you to look who left the school and when in your scripts and on the map"

Natsu nodded and than glanced at Harry somewhat confused. Wasn't the real reason he was here a secret. Dumbledore must have seen the quick glance and smiled at the man's confusion. Confusion that was also pressed on Harry's face "Professor, what are you talking about?"

"Harry, you see, given Mr. Dragneel's incredible speed and sense of smell I had instructed Mr. Dragneel to keep an eye on the school grounds as much as possible and when something happens he would, after all, be the first one to arrive there so it is for the best for him to know the first as well. Wouldn't you agree, Harry?"

Harry frowned slightly, something fishy about the whole situation but he nodded in understanding anyway. "Now Mr. Dragneel if you would be so kind and to do that as quickly as possible it would be much appreciated"

Natsu nodded as he stood up, ready to leave when his eyes landed on the Pensieve. He looked at the strange object in wonder before turning back toward the headmaster "Dumbledore-sama, mind telling me what this thing is?"

Dumbledore nodded with smile as he stood up and walked toward Natsu who now stood beside Harry "That, my boy, is Pensieve. The Pensieve is an object used to review memories" The second past and Dumbledore suddenly exclaimed "That's it!"

Harry and Natsu who both jumped in a surprise at the sudden change in volume of voice of the headmaster looked at the old Warlock in confusion. "What's it?"

"That!" Dumbledore moved trough his office happily searching excitedly for something on the shelves filled with different vials. "Umm.. Professor?" Harry asked as the man hurriedly but carefully handled the delicate glass.

"Oh Harry! You're still here! Right! Go now! I will call you later" Dumbledore practically pushed the boy out and slammed the doors in front of the boy's face leaving Harry looking at the doors dumbfounded. Similar expression was on Natsu's face as he stared at the doors. "Umm.. Dumbledore-sama? Is everything alright?" Natsu questioned leaving the _'In your head?'_ part out of his question.

"More than fine my dear boy!, Excellent really!" Dumbledore said as his eyes twinkled suddenly as he found what he was looking for. "Here it is!"

"What is that, professor?" Natsu asked now getting annoyed. He was never a patient type and the old man was already straining his limits.

"I found a way for all of the staff to see what you saw without us actually getting into your head!" Natsu finally realized what the old man meant as grin split his face. Finally! That Moody-wannabe is getting his ass kicked here and now!

"And what's the vial for?" Natsu asked as he looked at the colorless vial in old wizard's long fingers. "Ah this? We will put the memories you want to show us here as a safety measure. You know.. in case someone Obliviates you"

Natsu nodded seeing the logic in it but stopped for a second just as he pulled out his wand "Will I still remember what I've seen?"

Dumbledore nodded "Why, of course. I wouldn't be asking you this if that was not the case"

"Well then... " Natsu said as he touched his temple with his wand and as he moved it away a long silver thread of memories extended from his head "Well that felt weird" he commented as he put the silver thread in the vial.

Dumbledore chuckled as he closed the vial and carefully put it in his drawer on the desk before locking the drawer with a locking spells.

* * *

Harry stayed in front of the doors staring at them for a good minute before he realized that no one was going to open the anytime soon. He turned around still somewhat taken aback by his sudden departure from the office and headed downstairs to the Gryffindor common room. Harry's way to the common room was practically completely on autopilot as his mind was occupied by some thoughts that bothered him for quite some time now. Something about his fire-loving teacher didn't sit right with him but he couldn't put his finger on it. He passed trough the Fat Lady's portrait into the common room where few first years were doing their homework if the open books around them were any identification. By the fire sat two third year girls who by the hushed tones and giggling were sharing latest gossip. On the couch not far from the third years sat Ron and Hermione arguing about something, homework it seemed.

They didn't notice him until he sat next to them on the couch with tired sigh running a hand trough his already messy hair.

"Oh, Harry, you're back!" Hermione exclaimed when she noticed him quickly closing the heavy looking tome in her lap and giving Harry a pointed look obviously wanting details from his conversation with the headmaster. Two third years also quieted down not to subtly waiting for the new gossip material. "About time you came back, mate!" Ron said "Hermione would've tortured me for Merlin knows how long if you hadn't come"

Hermione glared at Ron squinting her eyes at the red-head who shrugged "What? Just saying" Harry chuckled feeling better by only being in the presence of his friends.

"How about we go outside" Harry offered giving his friends meaningful look that spoke clearly of what he meant. "The sun is still out and it is really nice day"

Both Hermione and Ron nodded eagerly as Ron said "Lets hurry before Hermione makes me do any more homework. I swear one more glance at parchment and quills will drive me nuts"

Hermione rolled her eyes "Oh, Ronald, come on! Only productive thing you did this whole afternoon was bringing this books to the common room"

"Hermione!" Ron whined as other occupants laughed while Hermione just looked smugly at Ron before marching outside of the common room closely followed by Harry and Ron.

"So, what happened?" Ron asked the second the portrait closed.

With that question came Harry's long explanation about everything that happened that day since he left the presence of the two. "Professor Dragneel has a map of the school? And by the sounds of it it sounds like a copy of sort of Marauder's map" Hermione concluded. By now they were already sitting on the shore of the Black lake.

Harry nodded. "Than you should ask Sirius if he knows something about it" Ron said seriously.

Harry slapped himself on the forehead before he faced his friend "Of course! He must know something about it, right?! I mean either he or Remus told Dumbledore how they made the map!"

Hermione nodded "That is brilliant idea, Ron!"

"I'll send Hedwig right away!" Harry said as he jumped to his feet and turned on his heels before walking toward castle.

"Wait for us, mate!" Ron yelled as he run to catch up with Harry, Hermione close behind him shaking her head in amusement. _'Boys'_

"Hermione?" Harry asked as he slowed down to let his friends catch up. "Yes? What is it?"

"Could you look into the wandless magic in the library? See if there's Dragon slayer mentioned anywhere?" he asked earning a curious glance from Hermione "Why are you asking? Did professor Dragneel do something to make you suspicious of him or are you just curious?"

"I'm... well he didn't _do_ anything" Harry said and than fell quiet.

"But?" Ron asked seeing the unfinished sentence.

"But something bout him is bugging me since begging" Harry finished lamely not sure what else to say. What he didn't expect was Hemrione and Ron to look at him with wide eyes "The last time something about professor 'bugged' you the professor had You-know-who on the back of his head"

Harry's own eyes widened at that as he immediately started shaking his head "No, Merlin no! Nothing like that! My scar doesn't even hurt when I'm near him!"

"Than what is it?" Ron asked slightly concerned but mostly confused.

"I... I have no idea" Harry said.

* * *

The night has fallen hours ago and all occupants of the castle were asleep. Well all but one. Harry sat on the chair next to the open window in common room waiting for his snowy-white owl to arrive with answer from Sirius and possibly Remus. Hermione and Ron had fallen asleep a while ago asking him to wake them up when something happened. Harry grumbled about them leaving him alone to die from boredom but they simply shrugged stating that he would live. Harry looked tiredly out of the window into the dark night.

Nothing.. It was bloody late and he couldn't take this anymore! What was taking his godfather so long? Harry was on verge of falling asleep as his head rested on the table when a telltale green flash of floo came from a fireplace and two figures stumbled out with one of them calling his name in harsh whisper that made him almost jump out of his skin. He, thankfully, stayed in his skin but didn't stay on the chair as he fell down knocking the chair on the floor making terrible racket that sent two of his friends on the floor as well as they fell off of the couch.

"Bloody hell! What are you doing Harry?!" Ron asked as he managed to sit up and look at Harry who was rubbing the back of his head that hit the chair when he fell. Hermione glared at Harry wordlessly as she was still half asleep. Their conversation was cut short as laughter came from beside the fireplace.

All three turned to look at Sirius laughing at the three tired teenagers. Hedwig looked up from where she sat on Remus' shoulder and flew off toward Harry before landing on the couch beside her owner.

"You should've seen your face!" Sirius said trough laughter and the trio could see Remus rolling his eyes. "You're such a child"

Sirius looked at Remus smugly "That's why I make such a good Marauder"

The werewolf rolled his eyes again as he turned to look at three friends who were now gathered around the fire. "Good evening"

Harry scoffed "Evening? Yea right. Rather good morning!"

Sirius looked sheepishly at Harry before he grinned "I believe there was something you kids wanted to know"

Hermione nodded "Yes. Do you know anything about professor Dumbledore making a map not unlike the one you made"

Remus nodded "Yes, indeed, we are well informed"

Harry looked at them with raised eyebrow "And you planned to tell us that, when exactly?"

Sirius shrugged "Never, really"

"Why not?!" Ron asked as he looked at two men. "It would definitely saved us lot of trouble in finding it out on our own"

Remus shared amused glance with Sirius before Sirius answered "Well you see, we wouldn't be telling you this even now if you didn't find it out on you own. That was our deal with Dumbledore"

"What deal?" Hermione asked.

"Well you see, he came to us around month before school started asking us how we made Marauder's map. We didn't want to share our secrets because the map is something we are really proud of. So we said that we would make it only if we knew what he plans to do with it" Sirius answered. "He didn't see harm in it but made us promise to not tell you at least until you found out yourselves"

"So why did he need it?" Harry asked.

Remus frowned "Why? You said in your latter you already knew this"

"Well.. mostly yes, but it is pretty much all just assumptions" Harry answered truthfully.

"Well then I guess this conversation will last longer than we intended" Sirius said with a sigh.

"What do you know about your new professor?" Remus asked.

"Dragneel?" Ron asked and ignored Hermione's 'Professor Dragneel, Ronald!'

"Yes" Remus nodded.

"Well we know he's something called dragon slayer. He knows how to speak Draconian. He uses complicated wandless magic no one ever heard of. He claims to be from Japan but we seriously doubt that. He is in good relationship with professor Raviot- though we heard him call her Mira- and professor Otho- Sting, he called him. He's really good with animals.. umm that's really pretty much it. Some smaller details that are not as important" Hermione said.

Remus nodded "Not much but more than I thought you would know"

"Well first of, you were right. He's not from Japan, neither are Raviot and Otho. Before you ask, no, I don't plan on telling you were they really are from. That is something we plan to keep a secret as it is not just between the two of us and Dumbledore but those three as well"

Hermione's shoulder dropped slightly in disappointment. So much about learning more about wandless magic.

"Now, what we will tell you is the real reason why Dragneel is here" Sirius said and smiled fondly at the interest that immediately sparked in children's eyes. "It is mostly because of you three really that he is here"

"What?" Harry asked dumbfounded and the only thing he could say after that was "Why?" Why would Dumbledore ask someone to come to the school just because of three of them. They weren't troublemakers. They were.. _Oh..._

Sirius chuckled as he saw realization flash before Harry's eyes while Hermione and Ron continued waiting for the two men to elaborate it.

"Dumbledore asked him to come here to protect us.." Harry mumbled and turned toward Remus and Sirius who found themselves a seat on the couch. They nodded simultaneously. "Not just you, whole school... but yea the idea is to concentrate on you" Remus added. Harry scoffed slightly "Why? We managed ourselves fine on our own"

Ron nodded while Hermione kept straight face obviously still unsure what to say. Remus looked at Harry with skeptical _'Really'_ shining in his eyes before shaking his head in amusement as Harry just glared back knowing full well what the two men were thinking about.

"Well it's not like the three of us just go around looking for danger" Hermione finally said somewhat defensively. "We know that. I know that. But the problem is that danger really seems to like you. In your first year Harry fought against Voldemort. In second year you went against basilisk. Great job there for not dying there Harry, by the way"

Harry rolled his eyes at that as he spoke "Okay we get it"

Remus smirked victoriously at the teen. "How did you get here? The wards around school forbid anyone from entering without Dumbledore allowing them to"

Sirius looked at Hermione with raised eyebrow at which Hermione sighed "He knows you're here" it wasn't a question.

Remus nodded "I'm sorry Harry, I know you kids wanted to keep the conversation secret but it was a lot easier to explain everything to you face to face instead of sending Hedwig back"

"Not to mention that ministry is stopping the owls since what happened on World's cup" Sirius commented.

"You mean the Dark mark?" Ron asked to which he received a nod of agreement.

"Harry" Sirius called as he took a seat at the couch. Harry looked at him as he sat on the chair next to the couch. "About the dreams you've been having..."

Harry raised his eyebrow, leaning back in chair and running a hand trough his messy hair tiredly. This was a long night and it is going to be even longer. Something both Ron and Hermione noticed as they excused themselves when they realized that this matter concerned more Harry than them. The reason for their quick departure wasn't completely clear to Harry as he wondered for a brief second whatever they were to tired to stick around or they wanted to give him some privacy. Whatever the reason he was glad they left.

"Are they always the same?" Sirius asked once the two were out of sight. Harry nodded and looked at the two. Sirius still sitting on the couch while Remus stood by the fireplace looking at the fire.

"I'm freaking out, Sirius" Harry admitted. "It could be just a nightmare" Remus tried to reason as he glanced at Harry who shook his head as he rested it in his arms. "I highly doubt that. It wouldn't be this... _persistent_ " Harry said with the lack of the better word "I've been having it at least once a week"

"But, Harry, if that isn't a nightmare..." Sirius started but Remus didn't let him finish as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "I believe that it is best to leave it alone for now Harry. There is simply nothing we can do so why bother by it. It would be best to just... let it go for now"

Harry frowned as did Sirius. "It's not smart to always put your problems under the rug, Moony" Sirius said still sporting light frown.

"I'm not putting it under a rug" Remsu huffed as he lifted his nose. "I am simply stating that Harry has more pressing matters than dreams"

Harry couldn't argue with that. He had more pressing matters than dreams that may or may not be real. "Moony's right, Padfoot" Harry said calmly as he stood up and shook his head when he saw Sirius was about to protest.

"How long are you going to stay in Hogwarts?" Harry asked changing the subject, something neither of the two men argued about. "We thought about staying until third task finishes" Sirius said with a shrug.

Harry looked at them with a hint of surprise "What about the ministry?"

Sirius waved his hand "They can't do anything to me since they cleared that part out. There are still some things we need to clear out but that's not important right now. And as far as I know there is no law against me watching over my godson"

Remus nodded with a smile "And we plan on staying in Three broomsticks so they can't say anything about werewolf being in a castle"

Harry smiled brightly at them. "Well that's great" He then scratched the back of his head stifling a yawn "Though if you don't mind I would like to go to sleep now"

Remus and Sirius nodded as they moved toward the fireplace ready to leave. "Goodnight Harry"

"Sleep tight you two" Harry replied as he turned around to leave not looking back as the green flash lit the room for a brief second.

 **End of chapter 12.**

 _Here is another chapter. To be honest Sirius' and Remus' appearance was a surprise to me as well as I didn't plan anything of this sort in this chapter. Sorry for any misspelling and grammar mistakes. I hope you all like it. The last task will most likely begin in next chapter and if my calculations are correct there is only three to four chapters left in the story. Of course there might be more than that but I'm not sure. If there is something written wrong feel free to point it out so I could correct it once I got the time. I would love to hear what you think about it so please review and thanks for reading :)_

 _P.s._

 _Saviors of Humanity written by  MasterMind2553 _

_(Summary: AU. Humanity is on the brink of extinction thanks to the Titans. Eren wishes to remedy that in any way possible, to save humanity from the horror that the Titans wreak upon his people. Yet, Titans aren't the only threat out there, and Eren will learn that it'll take much more than exterminating Titans to truly save humanity. But at what price? Strong!EreMika) - the story is in progress but definitely worth reading._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Harry groaned quietly as he rubbed his temples. Merlin, he was tired. And the pounding headache that threatened to split his skull did not help the tiniest bit. A week after Remus and Sirius came was quite a hectic one, leaving the trio in a desire to find out more about their mysterious teacher and so far, despite all their attempts – and there were quite a few – they had no luck.

 _'Our luck just got from bad to worse'_ Harry morbidly concluded, looking up from the same page he had been staring at for the last half an hour.

Hermione, Ron and himself were sitting in the library, probably the only one there aside from librarian considering it was Friday after classes. Piles of books thicker than his hand covered every inch of the table that surprisingly still hadn't collapsed. Ron had his head under on book and resting it on the other, sleeping for past half an hour completely ignoring Hermione who poked his hand every now and then. Hermione currently had her nose stuck in yet another thick ancient book, _'Master Blazewing's tome of strange trees'_

Harry raised his eyebrow in confusion. That didn't really look like something connected to their project. ''Umm...'' he spoke, looking at Hermione in question waiting for her to respond but when she didn't even twitch the young teen continued ''Hermione... Hermione!''

The girl jumped, almost losing her grip on the book she was holding. The face Ron jumped as well was quite funny to watch considering the redhead sent the book on his head flying, almost falling off of his chair in the process.

''Bloody hell, Harry'' Ron muttered, glaring at raven-haired teen beside him. ''What's so bloody important you had to wake me up?''

''I was calling Hermione''

''By blaring her name in my ear'' Ron replied dryly. Harry shrugged ''She didn't budge when I was quiet''

Hermione sighed, setting the book she was holding in her hands. ''I'm sorry. I'm just tired and I got lost in the book''

Ron snorted at that. ''Why were you reading it anyway? It looks like a book for Herbiology'' Harry questioned.

''It is'' Hermione sniffed. ''We have homework to do, after all, and I needed to take my mind off of all things we learned in the past few days''

''You mean nothing?'' Ron asked with raised eyebrow.

''Exactly'' Hermione nodded drawing an unimpressed look from both boys on the other side of the table.

Hermione sighed as they lapsed into silence again and she looked back at the book in front of her and turning the new page. Boys watched curiously as their friend's eyes widened almost comically.

''Look!'' she exclaimed and rushed around the table with the book in her hands before slamming it down in front of the boys.

Ron and Harry leaned forward to look at the yellow pages of the book. It didn't take a genius to realize that these two pages were of newer date but the picture on the right page long since lost its color if it even ever had one but the island with a giant tree in the middle was easily distinguished.

''It's a tree'' Ron concluded after inspecting the picture for a good minute. A vein bulged on Hermione's forehead as she slapped the back of his head, a _twack_ loud enough to make Harry wince.

''Ronald! Be serious!''

''I am!'' Ron whined. ''What am I suppose to look at?''

''At this!'' Hermione pointed with her finger at the symbol drawn in ink in the left corner of the page and the lines of hand-written text in the language they didn't understand nor were capable of reading.

''Isn't that...?'' Harry wondered before his own eyes widened. ''The tattoo professor Dragneel has on his right shoulder – this is the exact same symbol''

''And I bet this is kanji!'' Hermione nodded proudly of herself pointing at the text written below the symbol.

''Japanese?'' Ron wondered before nodding. ''They might not be from Japan but they do speak Japanese''

''Wonder what's written here'' Ron muttered as he glanced at the hand-written kanji. ''There is only one way to find out'' Hermione grinned, pulling her wand out of its holster. ''Well, not just one. There are plenty ways to translate this but – ''

''Just do it, Hermione'' Harry chuckled.

Hermione blushed but nodded and waved her wand, exclaiming the incantation in a harsh whisper ''Transferendum!''

The black letters glowed for a moment before the ink seemed to melt, reforming and reshaping before trio's eyes and forming words that, while on English still made them quite confused.

 _'I believe this is what you have been looking for Albus so here it is. I trust you will only use it for teaching purposes. Don't seek it out because you won't find it. First master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermilion'_

Hermione knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. Who could be Mavis? The first master of Fairy Tail? What was 'Fairy Tail'? The bushy-haired teen looked over the page, noticing the small description of the picture at the bottom. _'Last_ God's tree _in all of the universes'_

Hermione was starting to have a serious headache. She rubbed her temples and looked at Harry and Ron, both of whom were looking at her as well and all three could only come to one obvious conclusion. They only managed to find more questions and it did little to solve the mystery that was three 'Japanese' teachers.

* * *

''You three still won't quit it?'' Natsu was starting to find their attempts to follow him and Mira progressively funnier the more the trio tried. It was, after all quite interesting to see the ideas they came up with.

The invisibility cloak slid down from Harry, Hermione and Ron and Harry dropped it over his shoulder. All three were blushing in embarrassment, an embarrassed smile on their faces. ''No?'' Hermione supplied the answer.

Natsu shook his head. The first time little over a week ago when they came after him under that same cloak they didn't manage to turn a corner with him before he called them out. The second time they used silencing spell but Mavis knows that sight and hearing are not the only senses a dragon slayer can rely on.

They were doing a fairly good job right now though Disillusionment Charm still did little to conceal the scent.

''What can I do for you today?'' Natsu asked with a grin. He had a class to get to but fifth-year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw could wait for a bit.

''We were wondering what you know about a tree called 'God's tree'?'' Hermione admitted. Natsu tensed looking at the trio in silence for a good moment making them feel uncomfortable but their professor proved to be of little help as he spun on his heel and marched away. ''Nothing! Not a god damn thing!''

The trio sighed and Harry pulled the cloak over them. They were done for today with classes so might as well head to the library.

* * *

''Anything interesting you three found out today?'' Sirius asked with a cheeky grin that only widened when Harry, Hermione, and Ron glared at him. Hermione and Ron just grumbled something again before going to their rooms, not really in the mood to deal with the two murderous.

Remus laughed in his spot on the couch in Gryfindor's common room. Sirius sat next to him in the armchair but aside from them the common room was empty. One o'clock in the morning did that kind of thing.

''You could always tell us and save us the trouble'' Harry advised, collapsing on the seat next to Remus. Remus grinned at him and shook his head. ''Where's the fun in that, Harry?''

Harry gave him incredulous look. ''You've been spending too much time with Sirius, Moony''

''Can you blame him? I'm just too awesome to spend time away from me'' Sirius replied.

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled. It was nice to see the two of them getting along but it was less nice to see them getting along when pestering him.

''We found something interesting as a matter of fact'' Harry instead said catching the interest of the two men. Harry pulled out a piece of paper that had Fairy tail's symbol and the text from the book copied on it.

Remus took the paper and raised an eyebrow. ''Where did you find this?''

''In Herbology book. Hermione found it''

''Herbology book?'' Sirius looked at his godson. ''What on Earth, you were looking for in Herbology book?''

''Homework'' Harry replied dryly. ''It was next to the picture of some really giant tree on an island''

''God's tree?'' Remus asked drawing a surprised look from Harry. ''You know what that is?''

''There have never been many of them in the world, though I doubt there are any left now. A group of wizards was capable to connect with the tree if they were powerful enough and the symbol – '' Remus pointed at Fairy tail symbol above the text '' – served as a sign you were associated with those wizards. The symbols changed from group to group but basically, the idea was the same. The tree doesn't give you power or anything unless you are right next to it but it is said it calms your soul''

Harry blinked at the description, not sure what to make of it before shaking his head. ''And what do you know about Fairy tail?''

''A group of wizards that connected with one of those trees I guess'' Sirius said before he winced. Yea, he probably shouldn't have said that. The glare Remus sent him only reinforced that thought.

''It was written under the tree that it was the last God's tree in all of the universes'' Harry mused ignoring the panicked look on both men's faces. His own face quickly lit up and the boy-who-lived shot to his feet. ''Are you telling me they are from a different universe?!''

''Ugh...'' Sirius managed to say while Remus stared at him with opened mouth before werewolf palmed his face. ''Idiot''

Harry grinned and sprinted to his room. ''Thanks! And good night!''

When Harry disappeared Remus and Sirius could only stare at one another for a moment before Remus spoke again, repeating his earlier statement. ''You're an idiot, Padfoot''

Sirius sniffed in mock hurt. ''That hurts, Moony''

* * *

Natsu sat in his room, eyes fixed on the map in front of him while one hand absently traveled back and forth through the soft white-hair on his shoulder.

''They are incredibly smart'' Natsu finally said, unable to stay silent anymore. ''They figured out quite a bit with virtually no information, to begin with''

Mira nodded against his shoulder in agreement before she pushed against him to sit straight. ''It's only a week before the final game. I wonder what it's gonna be''

''Something deadly'' Natsu responded seriously, his eyes moving to her. ''You could say this is like Grand Magic Games back home but this tournament is far more dangerous. Sure, the danger of being killed in GMG is there but only if you are faced against some nutjob that wants to kill you. This tournament has tasks one deadlier after the other''

Mira hummed. ''True as it might be, I am not sure how was lake more dangerous than a dragon''

''Those dragons were severely weakened due to being imprisoned for so long. You know quite well how much it took to defeat Acnologia and I could've defeated Hinotama-san without transforming. I only did so to prove him a point''

Mira laughed slightly at that. Trust Natsu to have the weirdest excuse for knocking out more or less whole stadium.

''And I wouldn't discard the dangers of the lake so easily. That giant squid was a pain in the ass to get rid of underwater and those little devils were downright disgusting!''

Mira gave him a strange look while Natsu turned slightly green. ''When are you going to show that memory to the staff? Moody should've been sent to Azkaban or whatever they are calling it by now''

''Today after dinner'' Natsu explained. ''Dumbledore made sure that others keep an eye on Moody and he's not been teaching for the last week. I'm not really sure what's taking so long but I'm glad it'll finally be over''

''They are taking their sweet time'' Mira agreed. ''You would've put a hole through the wall with him by now, right?''

''Absolutely'' Natsu grinned, his eyes widening slightly in surprise when Mira pressed her lips against his, a quick kiss that lasted far too short for his tastes. Mira stood up after that and at Natsu's questioning and pleading look replied with a short giggle. ''I have one more class before the day is up and Sting is coming here''

Natsu knitted his eyebrows in confusion. ''How do you know-?'' his eyes stopped on the map behind her and he chuckled when he saw a pair of footsteps moving toward his doors, Sting Eucliffe written beside them.

''Never mind'' Natsu laughed and stood up as well warping his hands around Mira's waist when the white-haired beauty turned around. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her neck. When he pulled back white hair was replaced with black and Mira walked out, startling Sting slightly when the doors opened right before he reached for the knob.

''Yo'' he greeted with a grin. Mira smiled ''Hi Sting''

She walked away after that and Sting entered the room, finding Natsu sitting on his bed. Blonde raised an amused eyebrow at the pinkhead who only looked at him in confusion.

''My, my Natsu. You've gotten quite irresponsible. Doing _that_ on your job'' Sting said making Natsu look at him even more confused before the pink-haired demon realized what his friend was implying and he turned red. ''We didn't do _that_ now!''

''Now? But you did before'' Sting laughed, though his laughter was abruptly stopped when a pillow on fire hit him in the face. Sting yelped in shock and threw the pillow in the fireplace. The fire was not as hot as one might think but it has lost since stopped surprising he blonde. Natsu could control the temperature of his flames and that's it. As lukewarm as the pillow was it still left the edges of his hair singed.

''Shut up'' Natsu warned with a glare.

* * *

The dinner was a fairly uncomfortable one. Natsu sat in his usual spot and Mira occupied the chair beside him. The staff table was unusually quiet though students weren't really bothered by the fact, not that they even truly noticed anything out of the ordinary, the noise they were making more than enough to make up for their lack of it.

Dumbledore made a point to stare at pink-haired demon few seats away from himself though Natsu had a feeling the old wizard wasn't even truly aware of doing that. Severus and Mira had also developed some sort of staring contest with Severus silently probing into Mira's mind with legilimency but getting increasingly frustrated when Mira just smiled at him mockingly. He knew she sensed him trying and he was also well aware of the fact he wasn't even able to read the thoughts closest to the surface.

Infuriating, that woman.

Sting was silent as well, sitting between Karkaroff and Hedrig. The blond was not overly thrilled but he didn't really care either way. It's just during the meals and Hagrid wasn't bad company – in fact, Sting found himself enjoying the half-giant's company. Though Hagrid was preoccupied with Madam Maxime at the moment so if Sting wanted to engage in a small talk his only choice was Karkaroff and Karkaroff didn't do small talk.

By the time the dinner was finished Natsu, Mira and Sting have bolted from their seats and rushed out towards the small gathering room for professors where Dumbledore had moved Pensieve for this evening.

Other professors soon joined them and a rather annoyed Alastor Moody was put in the chair beside Dumbledore. ''I can't believe you trust this pink-haired buffoon over me, Albus!'' Moody grumbled.

''If you haven't done anything wrong you will have my most sincere apologize'' Dumbledore informed the other wizard.

Natsu smirked at the old man. He might be stubborn and blind to some things but he knew when trusting evidence was more important than the heart. That being said Natsu couldn't help but feel a bit like a hypocrite, knowing full well he wouldn't believe anyone who dared to say someone from Fairy tail has done something wrong. That aside he would've asked for proof... after punching whoever dared to say that.

Minerva and Severus aside from Dumbledore were the only one from Hogwarts in the room. Natsu, Sting, and Mira stood there as well and Natsu had his wand out, ready to pull the memory out. Moody shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his artificial eye looking around the gathered wizards in barely hidden discomfort.

Natsu sighed and rested the wand on his temple before pulling it away, a silver thread that was his memory followed the tip of the wand. Carefully, Natsu released the thread in the Pensieve and three Hogwarts professors leaned forward and gazed at the swirling colors that drew them in.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and Ron found themselves walking across the grounds of Hogwarts, their destination something that in a short period of time became one of those places you dared your friends to go. The battle between professor Dragneel and Hungarian Horntail definitely left it's mark on one of the towers, successfully leaving one of the astrological towers useless due to the fact the top floor was missing. No one of the professors really moved to fix the damage due to the fact they weren't able to fix that amount of damage easily and it was scheduled to be done during summer holidays. Until then the heavily damaged area was off limits for students due to the possibility of the rest of the tower collapsing.

Most students didn't really heed the warnings, the sight to tempting to ignore it. As three closed their distance they didn't have trouble seeing why because it wasn't just the fact that top floor was missing but the fact it seemed to be _melted_ away if the disfigured stones that outlined the hole were anything to go by. Some of the stones that littered the ground were easily the size of a Fluffy – the three-headed dog, and upturned earth on some places already filled with water making several small lakes around the once flat surface.

The bridge that was demolished was the only thing partially repaired but one look at the river below was enough to see tower wasn't the only thing that was melted. Aside from all that the artificial lake that drew most attention was without a doubt the one from which steam rose even though it was still relatively cold outside.

''Why are we here again, Harry? Professor Dumbledore said it's dangerous to come here'' Hermione had to wonder. ''I mean, I understand it's to see what professor Dragneel did in the fight but most of this is dragon's doing''

''I wouldn't be so sure'' Harry explained. ''Do you remember the fight between professor Otho and professor Dragneel?''

''Professor Otho asked him something about the temperature of his flames. I believe professor Dragneel is capable of changing it at will. Probably capable of going from comfortable warm to lava-hot''

''You're saying he did all this?'' Ron asked in shock. ''I certainly wouldn't rule that out''

''I wanted to come to see what he is capable of doing. While we were under the water during the second task he couldn't lit the fire but he could make the water boiling hot in a second. That's how he killed the Grindylows that attacked us. Not to mention the giant squid has sent him flying into the rocks and he barely had a scratch''

''What are you saying?'' Hermione looked at Harry quizzically.

''I'm beginning to wonder how _human_ he is''

Ron and Hermione stared at Harry for a long time and Harry for a brief moment wondered if he had grown a second head.

''He said he's dragon slayer'' Hermione tried to reason. ''Maybe that makes him more... durable to physical damage''

''Maybe but professor Otho seems different and we don't even know what Raviot can do''

''We have too many questions about how they do what they do and we don't even know what is it that they are doing'' Hermione said in exasperation.

''We could try and ask Otho or Raviot'' Ron suddenly said. ''Just because Dragneel doesn't want to tell us doesn't mean that they won't''

''That's actually a pretty good idea'' Hermione brightened up. ''And I saw Hagrid talking to professor Otho and professor Dragneel! Hagrid will help us!''

* * *

Alastor Moody looked at the wizards in front of himself, three Hogwarts professors leaning over Pensieve while three friends stood beside. He had to admit all three of them were a mystery and he was not comfortable with mysteries. The worst part was that they were dangerous – very dangerous. The way Dragneel defeated the dragon or more precisely the damage that was left by it left him worried. The pink-haired man was bound to mess with their plans – he was already messing with them. And even after going directly after him he still wasn't dead. He was still freaking alive. Moody knew very well that he didn't have much time but there was virtually nothing he could do to escape. The moment he twitches his finger the three wizards that hadn't stuck their heads in Pensieve will gut him alive. But it was still the best chance he will get to escape.

With a mighty yell, Moody jumped to his feet and grabbed his wand that stood on the table. Sting and Mira's eyes widened while Natsu's narrowed, his hand already wrapped in flames leaving Moody wandering if the pinkhead expected it. Well, even if he had it will make no difference.

He waved his wand before the pinkhead could fire the spell and yelled at the top of lungs ''STUPEFY!''

Mira and Sting along with confused professors hit the floor, the sudden attack leaving them unable to react fast enough but Moody was grimly surprised once again that this charm just like the curse he tried to cast on Natsu did little to slow him down and the fire mage's eyes flashed red in anger.

Panicked, Moody cast a cutting spell at the fire mage who bent down to the side, in a show of impressive flexibility Moody had no idea the man before him possessed. The spell crashed into the wall behind pinkhead, leaving a deep gash in the centuries-old stone and cutting a picture on the wall in half, sending the half crashing on the floor in a shower of glass.

Natsu rushed at him, too fast for Moody to properly react before the fire-coated fist crashed in his jaw, breaking it and what was truly far more painful as the fire on his jaw shot up and despite not putting his hair or skin on fire still burned if not melted the flesh off of the bones.

Moody clawed at his face in terrifying pain. Fire should be that hot! Alastor looked at the pink-haired men before him noting he the fire that danced across his skin and briefly giving him the outline of horns. It was in that moment that Moody realized one quite disturbing thing. He was always afraid of the oldest in the room but the oldest was still human. Whatever stood before him was clearly not. Those red slitten eyes could never belong to a human and they a disturbing similarity to those of his Lord.

Natsu gave a long growl at the man before him as he grabbed a fistful of his coat and pulled him closer before bringing his other hand up and grasping the man's face.

The screams of one Alastor Moody were not heard by the rest of the tower simply because of the silencing spell Dumbledore put on the room before the meeting started.

As the skin melted under intense heat Natsu briefly noticed the bones beneath his fingers shifting and not due to his own pressure and the gray hair turned black before the fire consumed him.

Natsu let go of Moody and the corpse hit the floor with a dull thud, the scent of burned flash making him sick while the E.N.D stared at what once was a man before him. He didn't like to kill. Despised it really, but the spell was too similar to a curse and hitting a demon with a curse was never a good idea. One would've thought Alastor or whoever the man before him was would figure that out by now.

 **End of chapter 13.**

 _It's been a_ **long** _time since I last updated and I am deeply sorry because of that. I am not dead as some of you have asked me. I simply didn't know how to move forward. I hope all of you liked this chapter and I expect a decent number of reviews for it considering it wasn't easy to write it. Sorry for the mistakes I made and feel free to point them out but I was quite tired when I finished this and I believed it was time to finally give you guys something. Thank you for all wonderful reviews and if you have any questions feel free to ask. I'll be happy to answer but I warn you to be careful - I'll answer even if it would be a spoiler. That being said, please review and thanks for reading :)_


	14. Chapter 14

_It's been far too long since I last updated and for that, I am truly sorry. I hope you still wish to read this silly story of mine and that you are not too mad at me for taking seven months to update. Wow.. that's the longest pause between chapters I ever had. Anyway, not to drag this on, enjoy the new chapter!_

 _ ****Previously****_

 _The Golden Trio found out some interesting information about foreign professors and it is only a matter of time before they find the whole truth. Moony and Padfoot proved of no help whatsoever once they reached Hogwarts thanks to Harry's message but they stayed to watch the finale of the Triwizard tournament that's drawing dangerously close._

 _The small meeting to decide if Alastor Moody was indeed not who he claimed to be was held but the consequences were not pretty so to say as Alastor drew his wand before Dumbledore managed to catch glimpse of what transpired on that night of the Yule Ball. The old wizard didn't have time to pull his wand, just like no one else in the room did and Moody cast the stunner. As the five out of six targets dropped to the floor Albus face would've twisted into a fierce scowl he reserved for only vilest creature and men. Natsu shook his head, apparently, the only sign stunner even hit him before he glowered at the shocked and not a bit frightened Mad-Eye. The demon brother of the darkest mage in the history of magic burned the deranged white-haired man who didn't seem to be white-haired at all before the hair and the face was burnt to little more than mutilated flesh._

 _Natsu let go of Moody and the corpse hit the floor with a dull thud, the scent of burned flash making him sick while the E.N.D stared at what once was a man before him. He didn't like to kill. Despised it really, but the spell was too similar to a curse and hitting a demon with a curse was never a good idea. One would've thought Alastor or whoever the man before him was would figure that out by now._

 **Chapter 14:**

Albus wasn't sure if he would've had a heart attack had he not been under a stunner that pretty much made it impossible. His nerves were not calmer in the slightest by the time the spell wore of. Natsu might be there but the boy had no idea how to cast a counterspell to a stunner and Dumbledore had a sneaking suspicious the boy didn't want to speed up their recovery.

Minerva was turning green by a minute as she looked at what once was Moody. The poor woman has seen many horrors during the last war indeed, but she did not expect to witness such brutal display in one place she considered safe. Severus looked better than his fellow head of the house, whatever because he was a naturally pale man so even if he did turn paler it would be hardly noticed was left for debate but the chances of a spy who worked for someone as horrific as Voldemort being fazed by something like this was not very likely.

Mira and Sting looked grim, the scene reminding them too much of the war they didn't want to recall. The smell didn't help at all. Mira scowled at Natsu's back, not angry at him – she would've done the same had she got the chance – but worried because she knew how much Natsu hated killing.

''I warned you'' Albus spoke, his voice low and his eyes blazing. ''I warned you not to take matters into your own hands again, boy!''

Natsu looked almost startled as the headmaster turned from barely whispering to yelling but he stood his ground. ''He was going to kill you!''

''You don't know that!''

''I do!''

''How on earth would you know that?! You know nothing, Natsu! You are not of this world and you shouldn't get involved in this! Your only job was to protect this school and more importantly Harry Potter!''

''I was doing my job, you stupid old man!''

''Mr. Dragneel!'' Minerva raised her voice, sick of the yelling, smell and the sight of the still smoking corpse. ''Show some respect!''

Before Natsu could so much as think of responding Minerva turned on the headmaster. ''And you stop yelling at him, Albus!''

Dumbledore stayed silent, obviously not knowing how to respond to that. Severus' kept his face straight though he would later probably smile at the stunned face of the headmaster.

''Yelling will get us nowhere'' Mira agreed with the older woman.

''It might be useless to yell but I can not ignore this man's actions any longer'' Dumbledore spoke again. ''I will have to call the Aurors, you are going to Azkaban, Mr. Dragneel''

''Now wait a minute'' Sting spoke for the first time. ''You can't do that''

''I can and I will''

''Are you quite done yet?'' Natsu asked, glaring at the man.

''I beg your pardon?'' Dumbledore sent him his own glare. ''I told you what will happen if you attack another staff member again and you didn't just attack him – you burned him alive!''

''He is not Alastor!'' Natsu yelled at him ignoring Minerva who once again moved to stop another yelling match. ''You are blind! Take one look at that man and tell me he looks anything like the short man with one leg!''

Natsu gestured towards the corpse behind him but Albus looked away. He had no wish to look at it.

Severus seemed to take it upon himself to do it as he crossed the room in quick strides, kneeling beside the body to examine it. It was clear even after first glance that he was not looking at Mad-Eye. Who the man was he couldn't tell because the man had no face to speak of. His eye twitched at it. Seriously, if you go out of your way to burn someone alive than why the face?

Minerva's eyes were drawn to the corpse when she heard the normally composed professor hiss in surprise.

''A Death Eater'' Snape stated as he pulled the arm he has been examined and turned it towards Dumbledore who drew in his own shaky breath. ''I believe..'' Severus looked from Albus to the pink-haired demon. ''We should see what Mr. Dragneel wanted to show us'' His black eyes turned back to the headmaster. ''Wouldn't you agree, Albus?''

Dumbledore clenched his teeth before nodding stiffly, his eyes never leaving the demon who held his eyes on him as well. The three professors moved to the pensive, this time putting their heads inside without incident.

''You think they will really send you to Azkaban?'' Sting whispered to Natsu who only frowned in response. ''They can try. I'm not going''

Mirajane nodded. ''You can count on that. They'll drag you to Azkaban over my dead body''

The eerie light that lit Mira's eyes as she smirked at the three oblivious professors was enough to make Sting and Natsu shiver.

Minerva was the first to pull her head out of the pensive, her wide eyes fixed on the pink-haired man. ''You...'' she didn't finish her sentence as Snape and Dumbledore straightened their back, both staring at the pinkhead like they had seen the ghost.

''It would seem'' Dumbledore swallowed and licked his lips. ''That we owe you an apology, Natsu. Your help will be invaluable, it would seem''

* * *

Harry and Ron watched as Hermione paced through the common room of Gryffindor, troubled look on her face that was mirrored on the two boys. Other Gryffindor students kept a curious eye on the trio unwilling troublemakers but they kept their distance. Three previous years thought them as much.

''You think professor Dragneel saw him?'' Hermione asked the boys once again and Harry sighed. ''I don't know, Hermione. As far as I know, he shouldn't have. Dobby's pretty good at concealing himself''

''Well he spotted us every time'' Ron felt the need to point out.

Harry gave him a very sarcastic 'thank you' look as Hermione bit her lip anxiously and started pacing again. Ron followed the bushy-haired girl for a few more moments before he spoke again. ''You're going to make another exit for our common room, Mione, if you continue to do that''

Hermione blew out a breath before she threw herself into an armchair, forsaking any and all lady-like manners. ''I'm getting worried, that's all. Dobby's a house elf. Maybe professor Dragneel won't be as understanding to him as he was with us. We shouldn't have asked him to do this in the first place''

Harry shook his head. ''Dobby insisted and you know he would've gone either way. Despite what Ron said I don't think professor will see him. Dobby can mask his scent better than us and as a house elf he knows a lot more about all secret passages''

Hermione glanced at him, trying to find a lie on his face but when she saw none she nodded, slightly calmer. The silence between the three lasted for another moment before Harry stood up and turned to his two friends. ''Let's go outside, Dobby should be back and I would rather talk to him outside''

Ron nodded and Hermione stood up before pulling the taller redhead into standing position. It was no sooner than the Fat Lady closed portrait hole behind them than the three found themselves face to face with two very familiar faces.

''Well, well, well'' Sirius smirked at the three, doing his best to stay serious at the sight of their 'busted' expression. ''What do we have here?''

Remus sighed at his friend's childish antics but gave his own two cents. ''You off to another one of your little adventures? With the amount of following you did on your new professor one might think you three are turning into stalkers''

The three young teenagers turned as red as Ron's hair before the said redhead spoke. ''No! And we're not stalkers! We're just following him to see what he's doing!''

Hermione palmed her face but any further conversation was stopped as Dobby the elf popped between teenagers and two adults.

''Mister Harry Potter sir!'' Dobby bowed his head, a big grin on his face as his large ears flapped his face when he raised to stand back to his full height. ''Dobby did the very good job, sir!''

Harry's eyes popped open when he realized Dobby had no intention of being quiet in front of two former Marauders. ''Professor Dragoneel-'' Hermione opened her mouth to correct the bouncing elf but closed them again when Dobby paid her no mind. ''-was on staff meeting with other professors he knows and with professor Dumbledore sir'' Dobby's eyes widened even more as he leaned closer to Harry and whispered in a not so quiet voice. ''And he killed the professor who wasn't a professor!''

Harry blinked and Hermione gasped. Sirius and Ramus shared a grim look while Ron paled.

''Dobby, what are you talking about?'' Harry asked carefully. ''Who killed who?''

''Dobby saw it all!'' Dobby nodded his head quickly. ''Dobby tells you this, mister Harry Potter sir, he's not here to teach. Dobby is sure of that!''

''Who Dobby?'' Ron asked, biting his lower lip.

''Well, professor Dragoneel!'' Dobby moved on his feet, eyes turning to look at Ron and Hermione and Harry briefly wondered if the elf was even aware Remus and Sirius stood behind him. But Harry didn't care about that at the moment, he cared about what Dobby said. He grabbed the elf's shoulder and knelt beside him to look the elf in the eyes. ''Are you saying someone killed professor Dragneel?''

''Eh?'' Dobby looked confused for a second before quickly shaking his head. ''No no no! Professor Dragoneel killed professor who is not a professor!''

Harry blinked in shock, taking a step back, his eyes turning to look at Remus and Sirius who both stared back at him. It was all conformation Harry needed from them. They had no idea something like that would ever happen.

''I think we need to talk with professor Dragneel'' Ron said quietly and others nodded in agreement and Harry thanked the elf and told him he'll do whatever the elf wanted to show how much he helped them. Dobby gave a large grin and nodded biding the three a 'Good-bye' before looking around and as he disappeared the elf released a silent 'eep' at the sight of two adults.

Hermione looked pale while she spoke ''I'm sure they have a good reason for all this''

Remus didn't realize for another moment longer that the girl was talking to him. The werewolf nodded somewhat unconvincingly. ''Yes, I'm sure''

* * *

As it turned out professor Dragneel could not be found no matter how much the three searched and when he didn't appear the next morning on his classes, or the day afterward it was clear they won't find him until he shows up.

Harry was starting to feel more and more agitated as the day of final task drew closer and his missing partner did not help.

It was only three days later, a week from the third task did he manage to find even one professor from wherever they were.

''Professor Raviot!'' Harry called out when he spotted the raven hair of the beautiful professor. ''Wait!''

Mira turned around, looking for Harry among the heads of numerous students that were pushing around them. ''Harry-kun'' she smiled at the teen. ''I haven't seen you in a while!''

Harry wondered if he should mention she was the one that couldn't be found but decided against it. ''Do you know where is Professor Dragneel?''

Mira blinked like she didn't know what he was talking about, but smiled again. ''Natsu-kun? From what I know he is looking into some matters for Dumbledore-sama''

''Does it has anything to do with Professor Moody?''

Harry's question shocked Mira, not because of its contents but rather because of the way it was said. Like he _knew_. This didn't sound good. ''Why would you think that, Harry-kun?''

Harry stared at the professor, slightly unnerved by the smile. No, scratch that – scared shitless. Who would've thought a smile could be that scary. Shaking his head to focus on what she had asked, Harry responded. ''I – The third task is pretty close and we haven't had a chance to talk about it''

Mira calmed down a bit, thinking she was just paranoid but Harry continued talking and she realized just how much the kid knew. ''I also need to ask him what happened on that staff meeting that required Moody to be killed. But I guess you can tell me that as well. And while I'm asking, do you know what this...'' Harry turned around and fished a crumpled page from bag ''...is''

Mira's jaw fell open at the sight of a drawing of Tenrou Tree. ''Where did you get that?''

''In a book on herbology,'' Harry said, finding courage in Mira's speechlessness. ''It's said it's the last of it's kind. And that it's from another universe. Our headmaster received the page from someone called Mavis and-!''

Harry's wrist was sized by Mira's hand and the professor started quickly dragging the student through the school towards what Harry realized was Natsu's office. The girl did not wait for an answer when she knocked on the doors and threw them open.

Harry blinked at the stifling heat in the room and the paper-covered floor. Natsu sat on his bed, papers covering the bed just like they did the floor and the tired-looking professor had his nose buried in a thick book with a hand-written table of some kind inside.

''Hey Mira-chan'' Natsu waved to her not looking up. Mira glared at him and tapped her foot on the floor, watching as Natsu's finger froze mid-page and his head snapped up. ''Harry-kun? Wha- What are you doing here?''

Mira looked at the teen, her gaze softening a bit at the panicked look that crossed Harry's face. ''You're not in trouble'' she informed the teen who visibly relaxed before she turned back to Dragneel. ''Natsu – he _knows_ ''

Natsu tensed but didn't move. ''Knows what exactly?''

''I believe pretty much everything'' Harry tried to be helpful. ''I know you're not from Japan – Hermione, Ron and I figured that a few weeks ago, furthermore I know you're from another universe. I don't know what kind of universe but I figured somewhere where magic is _very_ different than here...'' Harry hesitated under the intense gaze of both professors. ''I also know you... killed professor, Moody''

Natsu drew in a sharp breath but stayed seated as he leaned back into the dark of the dimly lit room. Harry swallowed uneasily.

''What do you think of that?''

''I don't know what to think of that'' Harry said truthfully. ''I don't know why would you do something like that but since Dumbledore knows and you're not in Azkaban I guess you had a pretty good reason''

Natsu nodded. ''Well, I'm glad you don't judge me before you know everything'' he eyed the boy questioningly to confirm what he spoke and Harry gave a hesitant nod. ''You are right, I had a good reason. As you might've noticed I've been locked here for the past couple of days trying to see what did the man impersonating Moody do while no one watched. Yes – that wasn't Moody but that's not the point now. I found out how your name ended up in the goblet, Harry-kun''

Mira blinked, staring at Natsu. He must've found that only recently. She talked to him that very morning and he hadn't found anything worth mentioning back then.

Harry swallowed again, his throat incredibly dry and the heat of the room started making him dizzy. As if sensing his discomfort Natsu waved his hand through the air, the flames in the fireplace died down and the window opened. ''I have no reason to doubt that it was Moody who placed your name in it''

Harry gave a sigh and, unable to stand anymore sat down. ''And.. what now? Why did you kill him?''

Natsu sent Mira a questioning glance, wondering how much he should tell. Mira shrugged. The kid knew much already, obviously keeping secrets from him was next to impossible.

''He tried to kill some of your professors when we had that meeting three days ago where I went to prove that Moody attacked me on the night of Yule Ball. I.. I'm not affected by your curses'' _or any curse whatsoever_ ''because of my... linage'' Natsu cringed at the words but continued. ''So he didn't manage to stun me like he did the rest and in order to stop him from harming anyone else I was forced to kill him''

Harry swallowed, trying to process what the professor just said. ''How do you mean you're not affected by curses?''

Natsu sighed. ''I mean that since I came to this world none of your curses I was hit with affected me. The only explanation I have for this is because of my blood''

Harry stayed quiet for a moment before he turned to look at Mira who looked a little surprised at the sudden attention. ''Are you immune to them as well?''

Mira shook her head. ''It's just Natsu''

Harry got a feeling they weren't telling something and by now he learned to trust that feeling.

''It was after the man was dead we learned he's a Death Eater''

Harry tensed.

''You know what that means, right?'' Natsu asked, his voice serious.

Harry nodded, his face grim. ''Voldemort''

Natsu nodded. ''Yes, Voldemort''

* * *

The week passed quickly, too quickly in Harry's opinion and he found himself once again standing before full stadion. The raven-haired teen glanced at Natsu who stood dressed in pretty much same clothes as him but the teen could see that the fire-using professor didn't bring his wand. The crowd around them was cheering, loud and happy and eager to see another task that obviously involved the maze. Professor Flitwick waved his wand at the small group of students that played the instruments in order to animate the crowd as much as possible. The atmosphere in the stands was a bit too happy for Harry's liking. It just didn't sit well with him.

The youngest champion looked around the stands, eyes lingering on Hermione and Ron who gave encouraging nods and waves. He told them what he talked about with professor and they shared their worries and concerns with him but now was not the time to think of them. Now he had to concentrate.

Behind the group of eight – four champions and four professors, with professor Snape of all people standing behind Cedric – was a maze, unlike anything Harry ever saw. Its walls stood at least three meters high and Harry had a sneaking suspicion that there was more danger than high walls inside.

Dumbledore moved to the enlarged quidditch pitch, minister Fudge trudging behind him and Minerva as deputy headmistress walking in long strides.

''Ladies, gentlemen, and contestants'' Dumbledore spoke, his wand pressing against his throat in order for everyone to hear him. ''Today is the final day of Triwizard tournament! The maze behind four champions is dangerous, filled with nothing but horrid creatures and plants, make no mistake – they will have to give their all in order to complete this task alive'' Dumbledore spoke loudly, his voice was grim. ''In the center of the maze is their goals. The Goblet of fire. It was hidden in the maze by professor McGonagall and only she knows it's location. The first one to find it is the winner, the champion of this Triwizard tournament. It won't be easy but the one that reaches it will be forever remembered and honored. Every pair will go alone inside the maze through their own gates and they will not go inside at the same time''

Harry looked at Natsu who shrugged, he had no idea what was waiting for them but the professor looked eager to start like he always did before a task.

''Who goes first was decided by the points the champions currently have'' Dumbledore informed them. ''Harry Potter with Natsu Dragneel and Cedric Diggory with Severus Snape are tied for the first place so they will go first. Viktor Krum will follow with Walter Otho second and finally Fleur Delacour with Anette Raviot''

''I wish you all good luck'' Dumbledore spoke before he removed the wand from his throat and walked to the group of eight. ''Be careful'' he told them as he clasped his hand on Natsu's and Cedric's shoulder since they were closest to him. ''Do not take this lightly. You will not find dragons inside but the creatures that are inside are just as dangerous. In mazes like this people change. Find the goblet as quickly as you can but be aware, you might just lose yourself. A long path is ahead of you. A dangerous path''

The eight nodded in understanding before each walked to their respective gates, marked by flags colored in their respective colors.

Natsu and Harry shared another glance before the two stepped through the gates made from the hedge that was the walls. The vines intervened together behind them and the two cased to hear any noise from outside. The fog they saw from outside that covered the floor of the maze rose, adding to the eerie silence of the place.

Natsu moved first, walking through the long, narrow way towards the first crossroad and Harry followed behind, thankful when the professor lit a flame in his hand, casting a warm light around them and somewhat removing the dread from the place. That was until something screeched in the distance and Natsu sent the fireball in his hand flying towards it's source.

It's started.

 **The end of chapter 14.**

 _Once again, I am deeply sorry. I hope you all liked the chapter and that it doesn't feel as rushed as it does to me. I still think there should be two or three chapters left and I hope I will be able to update more often. I don't have better apology than school, homework, tests, other stories and lack of inspiration._

 _Big thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited, I can't tell you how much it means to me especially when I see a review even after so long without updating. It really helps me write._

 _That being said, sorry for any and all mistakes in this chapter, I wanted to update as soon as possible and I wrote this after I had barely five hours of sleep._

 _Please review and thanks for reading :)_


End file.
